Always Misguided
by meaganl124
Summary: Cedric had a younger sister, by the name of Denise Diggory. In her first year at Hogwarts, she's encountered Draco Malfoy- irrestible jerk.Butalso made some friends and enemies, will she survive in the most dangeruous of obstacles, or hurt her loved ones?
1. the Beginning

Tragedy, Romance, and Suspense- Oh My!

"Cedric! Wait up!" I called out to my older brother, running through the shady alleyways full of dark and sinister looking people and buildings.

People paused to stare at me greedily before continuing on their way.

They all wore dark clothing and lopsided frowns, whereas I, had long, light brown, shimmering hair that lifted into the wind as I ran, and wore pure colors such as white, pink, sky blue and so on.

"Cedric!" I called again, more desperate. Where was he? Had I lost him?

I froze, hearing his voice. "Denise?" he called, his eyes scanning the crowds, searching for me.

"Cedric!" I pushed people out of my way and ran into his protective hold. He smiled.

"If I'd known how distracted you'd get, I'd never have brought you to Knockturn Alley."

"Oh hush Cedric. We ditched Father back there. He'll be worried sick!" I slapped his arm playfully, but my voice cracked with guilt.

We had been bored, while Dad bargained for all of our supplies. So Cedric (I'm the goody-goody in the family) had decided to go to Knockturn Alley. For a minute I was ready to go and was running out of the store, laughing with my brother, but then guilt had settled in. I'd stopped and got ready to turn back, afraid of what was to be seen in that alley. But Cedric had come over and looked me dead in the eye and promised he'd protect me, no matter what. And I followed.

"Oh **c'mon **'Nise, he was getting our books and stuff. Bor-ing! You already got your robes. We'll be back in time to get your wand. And it's not like we need to buy an animal. We have the cat and owl at home."

"Yes, my black tabby and your great-horned owl…" Then something dawned on me. "You…you didn't take his money this time did you?" I asked wearily.

"Of course not!" he feigned hurt and shock. "I'm no Weasley twin!" he laughed to himself.

"Ha-ha. But come on, Dad said we could get some pumpkin juice and chocolate frogs when we were…" I never did finish that sentence.

There, in a creepy little shop called Borgin and Burkes, was the most handsome boy I'd ever seen, (besides Cedric of course.) He had pale blond hair, and pale, glowing skin, as well as wide, blue, oceanic eyes.

"Denise. Denise?" Cedric had started back to Diagon Alley and noticed me not beside him. He rushed over to me. "We'd better be heading back now or…" he followed my gaze through the window and smirked. "You _like_ him."

"What?" I turned pink. "I haven't the faintest idea of what or who you're referring to."

"Mhm…" he nodded, playing along. "Some one's being defensive. We'll see your new boyfriend another day, come now." He pulled me away, and I stole one last, final glance at the perfect boy.

We rushed back to Dad, who hadn't even realized we'd gone and we went to buy my wand. The very first one I was handed, a 10 ½ inch ash one with unicorn hair and dragon heartstring inside shot sparks as soon as it reached my fingertips. It was like magnetic, how the wand came to me. And when I held it, I felt light, yet powerful. It was electric almost.

Dad purchased the wand and the three of us walked out the door, the bell chiming, as the man called after us, "Thank you Mr. Diggory. Hope to see you again soon!" Oh, pity. I was the youngest and Cedric was the older- and we made up the only Diggory children.

I was nearly bouncing and jumping all around with excitement. I couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts- and from what Cedric described it as- it sounded like a safe haven; a heavenly palace; a home away from home.

I wondered if I'd be in Hufflepuff- like all my descendants and family members, or be in Ravenclaw, Slytherin, or Gryffindor.

For the next two weeks, I spent all my days with Cedric, piling on questions regarding the school and activities and academics. I spent my nights reading all my first-year boos- and maybe snuck one or two…or maybe ten…of Cedric's past years' school books to study from as well.

Finally, the 1st of September rolled around, and we were dropped off at platform 9 ¾.

"Bye Mum." Cedric awkwardly hugged our sobbing mother, as Cedric was at least 4 inches taller then her.

"Bye Dad." I hugged him weakly with my one open arm, as my other arm held my cart full of luggage and my kitten- Jessie. (She was my birthday present- just a bit over 3 weeks ago I received her.)

Cedric and I switched places on our parents.

Cedric shook Dad's hand firmly, and Dad told him how proud Cedric made him. I hugged Mummy firmly.

"Take care of Denise, Cedric." Mum called. "My little girl…all grown up…going into her first year…" she sniffled.

"_**Mum." **_I whined, rolling my eyes. She was so embarrassing at times! "I'm 11. And Cedric will be there the whole time. Love you!" And I hurriedly dashed through the wall and stopped in the middle of the bustling crowd of young wizards and witches, looking up to the majestic Hogwarts Express glooming down on me.

A second later, Cedric went through the portal and came up behind me.

"Hey, Denise. You ready?"

I nodded.

"Then let's get on this train huh? Shall we?" He gestured to the steps up to the train.

I laughed. "Let's." And we climbed aboard.


	2. Going to School

We settled into our compartment just as the train started to move. It was cozy, and we each had one entire cushioned seat to ourselves. I glanced out the window and watched as the landscapes and hills rolled by. I'd miss home.

Then, for the thousandth time, my mind wondered to the blond boy in Knockturn Alley. He didn't seem much older than I, and I pondered if I'd ever get to see him again when the door to the compartment glided open and there he stood.

I did not bother to feign my surprise as I turned away from the window to see him there.

"I thought this was empty…but you're here." He crinkled his nose in disgust and frowned at Cedric and me.

"Excuse me?" Cedric stood up slowly.

"Oh look," the boy sneered, "Pretty-boy Cedric Diggory is here."

"Look, I'm a 4th year and I don't want to have to hurt you…you're Draco Malfoy aren't you?"

"In the_ pure _blood and flesh."

I scrutinized Draco. Malfoys' came from a long line of rich and stuck-up purebloods, that I knew, but did he have to be so…so…enchanting…so…hypnotizing?

"Now you listen here Malfoy, you can't just waltz in here like-"

"Cedric. It's okay. I can handle this. He's only a year older." I smiled at him and poured on the classic Diggory charm.

He stopped glaring to Malfoy to turn to me. He looked between the two of us twice, and sighed, softening.

"If he does **anything**, anything at all, come and get me all right? I'm going to go find Cho." And he pushed past Draco to go finds his _girlfriend. _Ha-ha. Sibling teases were so great.

Draco stepped into the tiny "room" just as Cedric slammed the door so forcefully, it shook.

"Nice brother you got there, I've heard that Hufflepuff's are like dogs. Loyal and brave, but rather quite stupid-"

"Oh shut up." I snapped, getting cross. There was no way to keep my cool around him. "You know nothing, you little sleazy Slytherin,"

"Oh, so now you want to argue? Humph. Be glad you're a pureblood, unlike that wretched Granger girl. Stupid mud blood."

"Are you so full of yourself that you have to say that? Do you think you're better then everyone else here? I want you out of here. Now." I said darkly.

He didn't move an inch. "OUT!" I thundered. The door was thrown open and a girl, same age as Draco entered.

"Is there a problem here?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing muggle- now I'll be leaving." Draco walked out gracefully, with his head held up high. How was it that I was fuming, but I still liked him?

The girl clacked her tongue, and shook her head. "Ignore Malfoy. Harry, Ron, and I all hate him. I'm just surprised Crabbe and Goyle weren't with him…Hermione Granger- pleased to meet you." She held out her hand.

I took it without thinking twice. She seemed friendly enough. "Denise Diggory. 1st year. Obviously. I'm guessing you're a 2nd year? Along with Mr. Snobby back there?"

"Yeah. Sadly- he's in my class."

I laughed and saw her robes. Gryffindor. I saw she had brown hair and eyes…me…I had honey brown hair, and grey eyes that I shared with Cedric.

"So where are your two friends?"

"Well…" she got a frustrated look on her face. This was someone who hated not knowing something. "All the Weasleys' are here…except for Ron…and Harry…haven't heard from him all summer…haven't the slightest idea where they are- but assume they're on their way- and together. And you? Don't you have some company?"

"Yes- my older brother. Cedric." I straightened up, proud.

"Pretty-face is your brother?" she gasped. "I mean, he's very handsome, and you're exceptionally pretty- and I can't believe I didn't see the resemblance before! You have so many similar physical features!"

I giggled. "Why does everyone call him that?"

"Cedric is smart- and gets all the girls to swoon over him, but he hates getting his hands dirty."

I frowned. This wasn't the Cedric I know. Hermione must be mistaken.

"He always helps me…"

"You're his sister. He'd jump in front of this train to save you if you were on the tracks. He just hates getting his perfect face messed up here. At school, he's a slightly different person."

I decided I didn't like talking about my own brother this way and asked to change the subject. Cedric was a kind and helpful spirit. He was my best friend.

I asked her about Hogwarts and classes and we both bonded quickly over our grades and experiences and so on. Cedric never came back, once with Cho Chang- he was in heaven just looking at her.

Cho was in Ravenclaw. I know I was expected to be in Hufflepuff, and if not that, then Ravenclaw- as Cho was there, and she was my friend, and because of my intellect.

Slytherin was not undesirable, but too cold for my taste and Gryffindor…Gryffindor seemed amazing.

Once we stepped off the train, Cedric ran over to the 1st years, calling my name.

"Cedric!" I put my hand up into the air above Ginny Weasley's head- who would soon become a close friend.

He jogged over, and many girls ogled him as he passed.

"Sorry. How was Malfoy? Saw you with Granger- you friends? Sorry I didn't come back, Cho and I-"

"Cedric!" I interrupted him. "No details. Please."

"Okay…so- you know that we get in the boats and-"

"Yes dad, you've only told me about 50 times." I rolled my eyes.

"I just care about you that's all." he smiled and kissed my forehead.

A hundred girls' death glares bored into my back. "I know. I'm grateful. Really. I have you for a brother."

"Love you."

"Mushy much?" I called after him as he rushed over to the 4th years.

I only heard his laughter in response.

Once in the boat with the giant gamekeeper, Hagrid, I struck up my first conversation with Ginny.

"Weasley huh?"

She shied away from me, and tucked a piece of her bright, stringy, red hair behind her ear.

"Cool." I smiled. She visibly relaxed.

I'd heard Weasley's were poor and had more children then they could afford- but they also had hearts in the right places and creative minds. And that was good enough for me.

"I'm a Diggory. So I know what it's like to live under a sibling's- especially a brother's-shadow. The older one is the one you have to put all your energy against to fight to be your own person."

I knew she had a bunch of brothers, and she was the only girl in her bunch- and the youngest. I related- even if I only had the one brother.

"Yeah. Fred, George, Percy, Bill, Charlie- even Ron- I all have to fight against- just to have myself heard. But you're already famous, " she told me, turning to look at me. "Cedric Diggory's sister! At long last!' That's what Fred kept joking about at least…" We continued on like this, until forced to get into lines to be sorted.

Inside that Great Hall- was my brother, his friends, my friends (old and new alike) and Draco. Not to mention the rest of Hogwarts.

I decided I envied Ginny enormously at that moment as she headed to the back of the line. But me? Having 'D' as both of my initials didn't help much. I was one of the first ones.

Even if I had always been well-served my whole life- being a Weasley sounded heavenly in that moment.

Too soon, the gigantic doors opened, and even sooner, my name was called.

"Diggory, Denise!"

There was a loud hollering coming from Hufflepuff and because most of Hufflepuff cheered me on. Ravenclaw whistled, Gryffindor clapped, and Slytherin glanced at me, then at Cedric.

I felt the heat of the blush creep up into my cheeks as the ratty, old, black hat settled on top of me. My foot twitched slightly, and then I lost all sight off everything.

"Hmm…Hufflepuff…yes.." A voice echoed in my head.

"No." I thought fiercely, surprising the hat, as well as myself.

"Ravenclaw then? No…you have even greater potential…not Slytherin…that won't do for one of Hufflepuff blood…I suppose…

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hate bellowed aloud.

I lifted the hat off and left it on the stool as I stood. Gryffindor whistled, Slytherin still looked bored, and Hufflepuff fell silent. Ravenclaw had whispers among themselves.

I caught a fragment as I passed.

"Re-do…belongs in Hufflepuff…Cedric…"

I gulped. I looked over to the Hufflepuff table as I settled next to Hermione and saw Cedric's face. He looked broken, and like he was about to throw the feast and china in front of him to the floor. He took deep breaths, as if to prevent him from doing something rash and people around him consoled him and stole glances and glares towards me.

I felt incredibly guilty.

Why…why, had I said no to Hufflepuff?

"You wanted to be your own person." Ginny whispered quietly to me.

I was startled until I realized I'd spoken aloud. But she was right, I guess. I stared at the table, until I realized Ginny was next to me. Had I really spaced out for that long? I helped myself to some food, but ate almost nothing, as my insides turned over seeing Draco and Cedric constantly looking at me. My heart plummeted into my stomach and when Percy Weasley brought us up to Gryffindor Tower and I lay on my bed with my belongings scattered around me. I stared up at the ceiling, and began to cry.


	3. Settling In

The next morning wasn't too different either, as I felt the same. The sight of porridge, toast, eggs and bacon; made me sick to my stomach but not from a virus.

Hermione was reading Lockhart's "V book" as I called it- Voyage with Vampires.

The ceiling was gray- much like my mood.

I picked at my bacon until all the owls came rushing in. Our family owl went to Cedric first, glanced around for a second, looking for me, then flew over to Gryffindor table and gave me my letter. I thanked her for the letter, but even she seemed surprised I wasn't in Hufflepuff.

She flew off and I sighed, tearing the letter open.

I skimmed it, and caught "Hufflepuff…proud…Cedric." I put it down. Had my parents really no idea? I was first in a long line of Diggory's to not be in Hufflepuff.

My thoughts were interrupted by Ron Weasley's howler.

"What's the matter?" said a boy next to Ron with shaggy, uneven, dark hair. The famous Harry Potter.

"She's-she's sent me a howler."

I nearly choked on my orange juice. A howler? Well…they **had** flown that car.

My thoughts were interrupted by a shrill tone, and everyone in the Great Hall fell silent.

"Stealing the car-" I drowned it out. No need to make Ron even more embarrassed- and it wasn't even my business.

I focused on my plate again and saw from the edge of my vision the howler tear itself to shreds.

Hermione closed her book and Harry pushed away his plate.

I was handed a schedule and I blanched at it. Potions. With Hufflepuff. My first class…great. Just what I needed. Fellow first-years who were fans of Cedric to tell me off.

And they did.

As soon as I entered Snape's classroom, Hufflepuffs from the opposite side of the room glared at me.

Few came over…with a few…choice words.

Besides the insults and degrading, one stood out above the rest.

"You filthy Gryffindor. A lazy excuse for a Diggory. You were supposed to be one of us," the boy hissed. "You'd rather be around those second-years- Potter, Granger, and Weasley. That mud blood, Hermione. And Ginny- her too," Note that, Ginny became my best friend in my grade and she was sitting right next to me as this inconsiderate kid told me off. "Cho and Cedric _hate _you- as does the rest of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw houses. Your own brother is ashamed to _speak_ to you. Hope you're happy. You can go die-"

"Enough!" Snape boomed, saving me. I had been flinching at the cold words that were like venom. I don't know if a Slytherin would've even said that to me.

Potions became one of my favorite classes- but also the most dreaded. I excelled, and Snape had no issue with me actually, but Hufflepuff students really hurt me- harassing me each day.

I would've enjoyed Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Lockhart turned out to be a vain, self-absorbed idiot.

I went straight to bed as soon as my homework was completed that night. I didn't answer to Ginny, Hermione, Ron or Harry. And for the second time, in two days, I cried.


	4. Hallow's Eve

The next few days were more of the same- but I grew closer to Ron, as well as the other Weasley's, and to Harry.

Ginny had a huge crush on Harry- and I could see it. Harry and I though, our relationship would remain platonic for the most part, so Ginny didn't have much to worry about.

I woke up one morning to Ginny shaking me.

"Ron and Hermione are hollering for you. Something about Quidditch and Harry."

I quickly made my bed and got dressed, hurrying down to the Quidditch field, catching up to my other friends.

Just in time to see Ron curse Draco, only for the broken wand to have the spell backfire on Ron.

Draco had called Hermione a mud blood.

The Slytherin team couldn't stop laughing and while the other took Ron to Hagrid, I was fuming.

I marched up to Malfoy and gave him a nice, loud, hard slap across his pale face. A red imprint of my hand was left there.

"There, now you have some color on those pasty cheeks." Everyone watched, mouths wide open, as I spun around on my heel and headed back to the castle.

A month passed, no talking to Cedric occurred. October came and many became ill. Ginny included. Percy made her take some remedy, and steam blew out of her ears. I had looked up from my book as I sat comfortably in the chair by the fire, to smile slightly.

By the time Halloween rolled about, I wasn't depressed anymore and the constant harassing had slowed.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry headed off to Nearly Headless Nick's death day party while I walked with Ginny to the Great Hall for pumpkin juice and food galore.

The Hall was decorated with real bats, pumpkins were carved into huge jack-o-lanterns…it was astonishing….breathtaking.

Sitting in our places, we discovered golden plates and candles. The mood was festive, and for once, I wanted to join in.

I helped myself to all the helpings I could manage and shoved forkful after forkful into my awaiting mouth.

When I was sure I'd explode if I even dared to take a finger-lick, I chatted with all the Gryffindors surrounding me; we laughed and had fun.

Then I remembered, I looked over to Cedric and saw him having a good time. But I couldn't tell if he was lying or not. The one thing I could never be certain about was when Cedric lied- and I knew him better than anyone else in the whole world. He was so darn good at it, not that he lied often, but he was a good liar.

By the time we all went back to our own housing areas- Ron, Hermione, and Harry weren't back yet.

I promised myself that they'd be back soon and I went to bed with a tinge of anxiety ringing in the back of my mind.

The clock struck 12, and I shot up to the darkness surrounding me. I looked around. Ginny, in the bed next to mine, was sleeping soundly, her body evenly heaving up and down.

I climbed out of bed, and made it look like I was still sleeping with pillows, and went to check on Hermione. Her bed hadn't been slept in.

Then I did something daring, I went to the boy's chambers, but no Harry or Ron were found..

So with my robe on, which was a dark red, I climbed out of the portrait hole and began to search.

Just as I climbing down a staircase, I bumped into something about my height, but slightly taller.

Malfoy.

"Where have you been?" I asked with surprise.

"Why are you here?" his eyebrows furrowed.

"You first. I asked first." I waited.

"Caught Potter, Weasley, and Granger by Mrs. Norris. I think they might've petrified her…and there was writing on the wall…I wonder…"

"Oh, get out of my way." I shoved past him, but he shot out his hand and grabbed my wrist, yanking me back, and his hold was strong, so I couldn't weasel out of it.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't provoke you." Was he being to be **nice**? "You can't help them. They're in Lockhart's office with Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall and Lockhart, I imagine- unless they've already gotten back to your tower."

"Alright…thanks…I don't know why…but I trust you." He had let go of my wrist and I slowly pulled my hand back, as if unsure.

"Enough to walk you back to Gryffindor Tower?" he asked, smiling.

"Not a chance." I smiled too and went on my way, biting my lip to keep from smiling widely.; My feelings at the beginning of the year starting to re-emerge, and he watched me go with a dreamy smile on his face as well.


	5. Forbidden and Poisonous Apples

For days, all anyone and everyone talked about was the attack on Mrs. Norris. Filch was being a drama-queen, so we couldn't forget it. I had just learned from Ron, Harry, and Hermione he was a squib.

Ginny was moping around, about Mrs. Norris, and Hermione was reading all the time.

One day, during a free period, we were all in the library, and I was finishing up an essay as Ron complained about how his composition was too short.

Harry asked where Hermione was and Ron jabbed a finger towards a bookcase, and I pushed my chair from the table, getting up and walking to where Hermione was hearing, "Justin Finch-Fletchey…bit of an idiot."

Maybe so…but he was kind of cute…then I remembered, he was angry at me for being a Gryffindor too.

A misfit is what I was.

I came out behind Hermione.

"Anything good?" I asked, spooking her.

She jumped and then saw me. "Oh hey Dee, no just looking." She snapped the book shut and we back to the guys.

"_All _the copies of Hogwarts, A History have been taken out…I wish I hadn't left my copy at home."

I rolled my eyes, she'd used her suitcase for all of Lockhart's useless tall tales.

"Chamber of Secrets." I heard her whisper. I snapped my head toward them, but just as soon as I did, Ron and Hermione started to fight.

Later, before dinner- I was walking and saw the trio.

"Harry! Ron! Hermione!" I ran over. "What's going on?" I asked. "Heard Binns class was interesting? What is that about?" I pondered aloud, waiting for answers.

"Binns told us about the Chamber of Secrets." Ron sighed. "Stupid Slytherin. Crazy loon." he slipped into muttering about how he'd never have gone into Slytherin House- not in a million years.

"Elaboration please?" I turned to the other two.

As we walked back, the pair explained, while Ron jumped in with some added phrases like "Yeah!" or "Please stop, it's a terrible story."

Even when my future friend Colin Creevey came over, Hermione whispered into my ear while Harry dealt with the kid.

Only after we acknowledged Colin's sudden vanishing did the story pause, but it immediately picked up.

We rounded the corner and it was the corridor where Mrs. Norris was attacked.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened." I read from the wall. "So this it?" I asked Harry.

The trio nodded.

Ron muttered something about Filch, but the hallway was deserted. Harry got down to look for clues.

I went by the window. Immediately I got freaked out. "Hermione. Come see!" I whispered. She came over and she had a smile on her face.

"Come and look at this!" She called the boys over.

By the window there were a dozen or more spiders crawling around.

"Have you ever seen spiders act like that?" Hermione asked, puzzled.

"No…have you, Ron. Ron?" Harry asked.

We turned and Ron was standing in the middle of the hallway, looking scared out of his mind.

"Ron, are you scared of spiders?" I asked, my voice low, as I put two and two together.

He meekly nodded and went on to explain.

By the end of the topic of discussion- Hermione was trying to not laugh.

Harry looked at me and nodded. Time for evasive action. Subject change.

"Remember all that water on the floor? Where'd that come from? Someone's mopped it up." Harry changed the subject.

Ron seemed glad. "It was about here." Ron walked past the empty chair. "Level with this door." He was open to turn the doorknob, but pulled back.

"Girl's toilet." He moaned.

"So?" I raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow and pulled Harry in by the hand and Hermione pushed Ron in.

"That's Moaning Myrtle's place. No one will be there." Hermione assure the guys.

I snuck away when Myrtle was talking to them and went over to the sinks and eyed them curiously.

But before I could touch the handle, Percy Weasley's voice burst out of nowhere. Ron had gone outside. "RON!"

The rest of us ran out. Percy continued. "That is a girl's bathroom…What were you-?"

And I took that time to sneak away. No need to see sibling fights when it seemed my sibling had dropped out of my life.

In the common room that night, we sat as far from Percy as possible.

I wanted to tell Ron that he should swallow his pride and go to Percy- but it would make Ron snap- he was already angry. And why should I be allowed to give advice I couldn't follow myself?

They started to talk about Malfoy, and I felt weird, like I shouldn't be listening, and I didn't want to. So I left. I went down to where the Slytherin entrance was about and realized I had no idea why I was there, and why I had come. I didn't know what to do next. I slid down the stone wall and sat on the freezing tile floor.

"Diggory?" I heard. I automatically cringed. My last name always had to do with Cedric, because anyone who dared call me by my last name was someone trying to talk about him.

I looked up and saw Draco.

"Oh…hi Draco." I let my eyes fall to the ground, afraid to let him see my emotions.

"Denise? Are you alright? You're shaking!" He pointed out.

"I'm freezing, thank you. I'll be heading back to my warm bed now." I stood up, but he moved to block me. "Let me go Draco." I said, annoyed and tired.

"Not until you tell me what you were doing near the Slytherin entrance."

Well duh, I didn't know exactly where it was- but I knew it extremely close in proximity to where I was.

"I didn't…want…to be…in my House…" I stuttered, getting lost in his eyes.

"Why 'Nise?" I didn't cringe at the nickname Cedric sported to me.

"I don't really know…they started talking about you…and I knew…I had…had to leave…" I tried to explain.

"I get it now. Stupid Potter and his followers." He pulled me closer. "Let's get you a blanket." And he went a few feet away and called out "pureblood."

The hidden door opened and we went into the common room.

A few Slytherins were there and Draco left me in front of an icy fire- if that makes sense…and a few minutes later he came back with a blanket.

I stood up abruptly. "I should go." I couldn't accept this blanket…I couldn't accept I was here, with him…that I was in the Slytherin Common Room…and also that he was actually being kind.

"Shhh." he whispered. He threw the dark green blanket- for Slytherin- on me, draping it on my shoulders. I held it around my body and held it with one hand clasping both sides in the front.

"Thank you Draco." I then noticed how everyone was gone then, and how dark it was, the only light looming and flickering from the cackling fire. We got closer and closer, like magnets.

"You have pretty eyes." he told me. We looked at each other intently, and then our eyes closed.

Then, I did something. Forbidden and unforgivable.

I. Kissed. Draco. Malfoy.

And. I. Loved. It.

His arms wrapped around me and pulled me closer and my arms automatically went around his neck.

Thing is, that was my first kiss…and it was surprising how long the kiss was.

And as we pulled apart I thought that Harry, Hermione, and Ron can never find out.


	6. Quidditch

Days passed. On Saturday, the school was buzzing with excitement. The Quidditch match- Gryffindor vs. Slytherin was today.

I'd be sitting on the sidelines in red for my house, but I had promised Draco I'd root for him too, before I gave him a quick kiss and headed off to class.

Hermione, Ron, and I wished Harry luck and I ran off, trying to find Draco.

We'd been seeing each other in secret- for if anyone knew- there'd be chaos. I ran to the Slytherin locker area, pushing through the crowds and ran smack into him.

We grinned as we pulled apart from our accidental embrace. "We need to stop bumping into each other like this." Draco laughed.

"Luck." I told him.

We lingered a second more, holding hands, until he had to go in to get ready. He had been _waiting _for me.

I shook his hand up and down, in a romantic way, before slowly letting go and walking to where Ginny and my other friends were sitting.

Despite Draco being "heartless" to my friends, he treated me like a princess. A tiny voice in the back of my mind asked me though, how long I could keep this charade up?

Then as I sat down, I saw Cedric cheering Gryffindor on.

If there's anyone I wanted to tell about my relationship- it was him. My heart yearned for him, but my throat was tight and I couldn't call out his name. Fear. Maybe he'd disown me for not being a Hufflepuff.

Maybe I deserved it, but…I wanted to sit and talk with him so badly. To say the boy we'd seen in Knockturn Alley in August, I'd kissed and was seeing in secret.

But it was only my head voice calling for him. Too bad he couldn't hear it.

Then, as the teams shot up on the whistle, I realized Draco and Harry were seekers…I had made Draco promise not to hurt Harry…but being in a game- after the same thing…sometimes people forget.

It started to rain. Slytherin was in the lead. A small part was clapping, but another was booing.

There was a time-out. A rogue bludger was attacking Harry.

Once back up, Malfoy…err…Draco sneered something to Harry.

Harry froze and the bludger whacked his arm.

I gasped. That definitely broke something.

Then, Harry dove at Draco.

"NO!" I shouted, standing up. But my voice was lost in the roar of the crowd.

Luckily, Draco moved away in time and Harry caught the snitch, before crashing to the ground and fainting.

When Harry awoke, we were all surrounding him. When he was escorted away by our friends- after Lockhart had been brainless and removed all the bones in Harry's arm, I ran to Draco's arms.

"He…he came right at me." he told me.

"He was only doing his job." I retorted, my voice muffled by his shirt.

Rain poured around us. Flint came over.

"Just what were you doing out there, Malfoy?" he yelled.

Draco pushed me behind him. "The snitch was right above you! You didn't even notice! Where were you? Thinking of little, pretty, misplaced, failure of a sister to Cedric Diggory?" Flint snorted.

"Don't talk about her that way!" Draco screamed back.

"Or what?" Flint raised his fist at me. "Cedric isn't around to protect you girl. Don't mess with houses you have no business with." And he swung his arm at me.

But Draco deflected it with his own hand.

"C'mon, let's get out of here." he whispered in my ear, and pulled me with him, away from the field.

We ran until we reached a small tool shed and we went inside and Draco shut the door, the roof still leaked a bit, and it was somewhat dark, but okay.

He came close to me and put his hands on my face.

"Did he hurt you?" he tucked a strand of wet hair behind my ear.

"No…you were so brave."

He beamed.

I had tears coming down my cheeks though. "It's true though. I am…a…and Cedric isn't here…" I hiccoughed.

"Hey. Hey…I'm here. And it's okay. Shh. I'm here. I'm not leaving you." He embraced me, rubbing my back as I cried into his Quidditch uniform. "It's okay." He kissed my hair. I'd never felt so safe and warm.


	7. Dueling

The next morning, the news of Colin Creevey's petrifying spread like wildfire.

All my classmates traveled in close groups, living in fear.

I, however, relied on Hermione or Ron or Harry or Draco to keep me safe.

I would've thought this- being Colin- would bring Cedric back to me- but it didn't. I began to lose hope.

Ginny was frightened, and the twins didn't help. Percy though, stepped in for her.

In the second week of December, Harry, Ron, Hermione and I signed the form to stay for Christmas, Draco was staying- because I was. Cedric was heading home- and didn't try to find me to ask why I wasn't going back to our parents for the holidays.

On Thursday, after Draco and other 2nd years had potions- he ran up to me. He put his hands on my eyes from behind and said, "Guess who?"

"Um…my surprisingly kind boyfriend by the name of Draco Malfoy?"

He let me go and I turned to face him, grinning.

I gasped, my smile evaporating into thin air. "What happened to your nose?" it seemed it had just swelled up and was going down.

"Goyle's potion erupted. Bet it was Potter's doing." he muttered.

"Now wait…how is it Harry's fault?"

"A firework was found in Goyle's potion- meaning someone- Potter- threw it in."

I shook my head. "Well, I'm not getting into this."

A week later, I was walking with Draco when we came across a dueling club. We watched and when Snape knocked Lockhart off his smug feet, we cheered.

But, it ended all too soon. Draco and Harry were paired up to duel. I had a pained expression as I was pained to see the duel.

The boys faced each other. "Wands at the ready." I heard faintly. Harry put up his wand too late, or Draco, well…early.

Draco's spell hit Harry so hard he almost fell over.

"Ricusempa!" Harry shouted, his wand shot out a jet of silver light and hit my boyfriend in the stomach.

Draco came up, gasping.

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open slightly with each passing moment.

I paid no attention to what Lockhart said, my mind only focusing on the boys.

Draco suddenly fell laughing from a tickling charm.

And so Draco hit Harry with a spell to make him dance.

Snape stepped in and stopped the fight.

I breathed and looked around, Ginny was my forgotten dueling partner and all around us was chaos.

But it ended too soon, the sudden peace.

"How about Malfoy and Potter?" Snape smirked.

"Excellent idea!" Lockhart grinned.

No, not excellent, Dimbowitz.

Draco blew out a black snake from his wand and I stood, paralyzed.

Faint screams, I heard, as everyone else moved back.

Then, Lockhart made the snake go to Justin.

Harry then spoke Parselmouth.

Justin looked to Harry, and ran away. No thanks or anything.

Draco ran over to me. "You alright? Potter'll get it now. Almost killed-"

"Stop it!" I twisted out of his arms. "He wouldn't hurt innocent people and **you're** the one who unleashed the snake in the 1st place!"

Draco opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off.

"Get over yourself and this stupid rivalry." I slid to the ground, crying.

"Denise." he reached a hand towards me.

"No! Don't come any closer!" I got up and ran.

He followed. "Denise! Wait!"

I stopped. "All you do- is blame my friends- for your mistakes."

"I'm sor-"

"You're not. You never are! But what more can I expect from a Slytherin right- what more can I expect from a Malfoy? I don't know if there can still be an 'us.' Maybe there never was…" I started.

"No. Denise. Don't do this. I'll do anything"

I shook my head sadly. "I'm sorr-"

This time, I was cut off- as he crashed his lips to mine.

At first, I stood there, but my eyes soon closed and I kissed him back. I felt his smile. He had victory.


	8. Christmas Dreams

That night, we all learned of the attack on Justin and Nearly Headless Nick. Hogwarts flew into a frenzy. Now everyone was trying to head home for Christmas.

Cedric must've known I wouldn't be on the train, but he didn't come and force me to go home like he would've done just 5 months ago.

Everyone now felt like Draco did. That Harry was guilty.

Except people close to him.

The twins mocked him, but Ginny didn't laugh as I did. I rolled my eyes when she whined about it. I believed Harry- and I knew Draco was being a twit saying Harry was the bad guy. But c'mon.

My life was so much worse then hers- but I tried to lighten up. It was the holiday season for crying out loud!

On Christmas morning, I woke up with Ginny poking me lightly.

I got tangled in the sheets when I saw her face so close to mine and shrieked, rolling off the bed.

She laughed. "Merry Christmas to you too, Dee."

"Merry bahumbug…ha-ha." I stood up, untangling myself, and spoke sarcastically. "Merry…Merry Christmas!" I suddenly realized it was today.

I jumped around and rushed down the stairs to the common room where under the tree a few presents awaited.

I ripped them open. Gifts from Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, the other Weasley's…no family gifts.

Ginny came over and saw my face. "Dee…" she started.

"I don't want your pity." I snapped.

Just then, Cedric's owl flew to me and dropped off a large package.

I ripped it open.

A note fluttered out; _Denise,_

_Sorry you couldn't make it home for the holidays. It won't be the same. Study hard, play hard- Mum & Dad._

I turned it over and flipped it back over. I went through the package, yanking out assorted candies and the new poster of my favorite muggle "actor." That was it? No mention of Cedric? No love? No questions…some food and a lousy poster.

I usually got something amazing- like a signed jersey from my favorite Quidditch team- or a photo album or a camera…anything was better then an immobile poster.

Merry Christmas.

But dinner was a bit nicer, and raised my spirits.

Christmas trees covered in frost, streamers of holly, mistletoe…the singing of carols…eggnog…It was all festive and happy- even better then Halloween.

From Gryffindor table, I heard Draco bragging about his gifts. I'd see him personally in a bit- when everyone went to bed. Secret relationships were so hard at times.

After Hermione, Harry and Ron left, I chirped about tales of my past Christmas' while we helped ourselves to Christmas pudding.

Fred and George came over and George kissed Ginny's cheek as a hello.

Fred did the same to me- my cheek, then forehead.

"Fred." I giggled. He kissed my neck and George and Ginny sat wide-eyed.

"Fred!" Ginny exclaimed.

Fred moved closer to my lips.

"Fred!" George yelled.

Fred got off me immediately. "Oh no…sorry…" He turned pink. "Forget it happened."

"Don't have the faintest idea what you're referring too- right, everyone?" I winked.

He let out a ragged breath. I know, or thought, if Cedric were here, he'd have shoved Fred and accused him of sexually assaulting me.

Draco looked at me from across the room, clutching his drink so tightly- I thought it'd break.

I glanced away. And laughed, mocking Percy secretly with the four of us.

Soon enough, Draco left- about half an hour after Goyle and Crabbe had left.

I left an hour after Draco had.

"Night." I told them, getting up.

"Merry Christmas 'Nise." They smiled sincerely.

"You too." I smiled back.

I rushed up to the tower to get my present for Draco from under my pillow and rushed down to the damp, bare stretch of wall that served as the Slytherin entrance.

"Pureblood." I spoke, confident.

"Azkaban." I heard.

"Merry Christmas!" I ran up and full-on kissed Draco- hoping he'd forgotten the Fred incident.

Crabbe and Goyle looked mortified.

Draco put his arm around me as I settled onto his lap.

"Why do you two look sick? You know Denise."

"Ho…" Crabbe suddenly dashed out, Goyle at his heels.

"They're so weird." Draco shook his head.

I looked above me and saw mistletoe. I pecked Draco on the lips- turning his focus to me.

"Merry Christmas." I handed him the box. It was a photo album, only a dozen or so pictures of us- room for more in the future.

He didn't open it. "I have something for you too." He reached into his pocket and gave me a small box.

I took it.

"On the count of three…one…two…three!" we ripped off the paper. I opened the box. Inside were changing pearl earrings- depending on your mood, and a locket. Engraved with- I love you, and inside a heart were our initials- _D.D & D.M. _The message changed every few seconds- back and forth. I opened the gold locket and there was a picture of Draco coming up behind me and kissing my hair as he enveloped me in a hug from behind, wrapping his arms around me torso. In it, I was surprised- but had a huge smile on my face. I looked at the box again. A bracelet was there. A charm bracelet. One charm was on it- a castle- a mini replica of Hogwarts.

"It represents where we got to know each other our first year. Hogwarts. Each year we're together, you'll get a new charm." he explained.

Tears welled up in my eyes.

"I love it."

He held out his hand and I put the locket in it and turned and lifted up my hair as he put it around my neck and fastened the tiny clasp. I put on the bracelet and earrings- and the earrings suddenly turned purple- love.

He spoke. "I love your gift too. Must've taken forever to do it."

I shrugged. Yeah. It had. No big deal though.

"These pieces of jewelry must've cost a lot."

"So?"

I smiled, and it reached my eyes. "Merry Christmas." I snuggled into his arms. He kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight Denise."


	9. Valentines

Hermione was in the hospital, but I didn't know why.

But I heard from some one passing by, that Hermione said something about leads, and Harry and Ron mentioned Draco and me.

My face paled. They knew?

I walked around in fear for all of January- cautious.

In early February, Hermione got out of the hospital wing- and my friends were all waiting for me in the common room.

"Sorry guys- have to get my things for-"

"Draco. Malfoy." Hermione sneered. "But he's despicable!"

"You don't know him the way I do!" I snapped, putting my fingers to the heart-shaped locket.

"He gave you that?" Ron's eyes bulged. "You are seeing him! Don't deny it! We saw you on Christmas- Harry and me."

"How could you…Crabbe and Goyle…it was you! No wonder they…you…were acting so weird!" Realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

"He's our worst enemy! He's evil…he's…he's…how long?"

"What?"

"How long, have you been seeing him…" Harry clutched his hands into fists.

"Maybe…3-4 months." I guessed.

"3-4!" Ginny gasped.

After being chewed out for 20 minutes, as I stood and defended Draco, I took off, no caring.

I told them to deal with it. And they told me not to come crying when he hurts me. Whatever. He'd never.

…...

So everyone seemed angry at me for being with Draco, while the two of us were glad we could see eachother in broad daylight and act like boyfriend and girlfriend in public now.

And just in time for Valentine's Day.

Lockhart wore ludicrous pink robes and I stifled a laugh as little cupids were summoned.

Everyone else, even Cedric, who still had not spoken to me- looked entertained.

Soon enough, I received a Valentine from Draco- and I sent him one.

I bit my lip and smiled.

Then as I was walking with Ginny to class, we saw Harry being harassed by a cupid.

The line of first-years stopped and we watched.

Then Draco came through the crowd. "What's going on here?"

Percy was seen above everyone's heads.

Harry gave up, and the cupid sang a stupid little rhyme.

Everyone started to leave, laughing, as Percy shoved them.

I stayed behind and went up to Draco.

He picked up a black diary. The one Harry had recently found- and that he'd shown me.

Draco smirked and showed it to his sidekicks.

"Give that back." Harry gritted his teeth.

Draco paid no attention. "Wonder…" I touched his arm gently- my eyes pleading for him to stop.

"Hand it over Malfoy." Percy said sternly.

Draco forgot I was there again. "I'll give it back as soon as I have a look at this,"

Harry yanked out his wand and sent the diary shooting out of Draco's hands. Ron caught it.

Percy chewed Harry out- but anyone could see he didn't care.

This stupid rivalry was never going to end was it?

Malfoy swung his arm around me, looking furious.

Ginny ran into our next class, and I knew in a minute I'd follow her, leaving Draco.

"Don't think Potter liked your Valentine very much!" he shouted after her.

I pulled away, shook my head, and ran into class.

"Ginny!" I exclaimed.

"Well Ms. Diggory. Is there an excuse for your tardiness?"

I could say yes and explain it, but I knew that's not the answer she wanted. "No ma'am." I slowly walked to my seat, and blocked out McGonagall's lesson.

Happy Valentine's Day.

Later, I saw Draco and he apologized. "Look!" He flicked his wand at my bracelet and it turned silver. "It'll match- gold or silver- for anything you wear."

"Thanks Draco." I hugged him. I kept forgiving him…was he buying my love? No…it couldn't be…could it?


	10. Prisoner of the Chamber

On the day if the Quidditch match between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, McGonagall went and canceled it.

The heads of the houses led us back to our houses and Harry, Ron, and Hermione had disappeared.

Later, Harry and Ron came back, looking grim.

"What's happened?" I rushed over.

"Hermione's…" Ron swallowed, in shock.

"Been petrified." Harry finished.

My hand flew to my mouth. And then I ran to the boys and hugged them both, supporting them as they leaned on me and cried.

Everyone spoke of how every house had been affected except for Slytherin.

I wanted to defend it- but my heart wasn't in it. I felt empty. My friend had been petrified.

It got worse, the next morning- Dumbledore- who was a family friend- like a grandfather to me- and Hagrid were gone. I sat in the common room, my knees held up to my chest, rocking. I felt lifeless.

Draco paraded around school. Glad for reasons I felt hurt and dead. He bragged about that fuzzy night to his sidekicks and I sighed, walking on with Ginny.

"What do you see in him?" she asked in a loud whisper.

"He's really quite cunning and charming." I touched my locket and smiled.

"He bought that for you?" she asked, her voice getting higher, incredulous. "That must've cost a fortune."

I shrugged. Money was never an issue for the Malfoy's. As for Diggory's. More than enough- we were high-up, but spent reasonably.

"He's so kind to me…One day, I'll get through to him. He'll change. Someday." I was determined.

"Yeah. Okay. Let's get to Potions now." And she pushed me along.

Then I heard people saying Draco _wanted _the muggle-borns dead. "Pity it wasn't Granger." Ron mimicked. People gossiped about how Draco was the Slytherin heir.

I shook my head fiercely. I was so tired of this!

A few days later, I looked up from my study books at dinner to just catch that the petrified people would be revived that night. My heart fluttered, unlike Draco's. He was silent throughout all the cheering.

But soon enough, it subsided again. Ginny was taken into the Chamber of Secrets. That night, I cried on Ginny's bed, that resided a few feet from mine.

"Ginny come back. It should've been me. Me." I knew Draco was probably ecstatic it wasn't me right then.

Then someone came over me and covered my mouth.

I wanted to scream. But I couldn't. And then, I was gone.


	11. Unexpected

The Chamber of Secrets- not exactly homey. I woke up in a cold sweat, my face ashen. I felt like I was trapped in a freezer, and locked up. I looked around and saw the dark stone of what only could have been the Chamber of Secrets. It was in no way- a place where people willingly went to. I saw Ginny off to the side, unconscious. I jumped up and ran over, crawling her name. I had to find a way to tell Harry and Ron she was okay. She was breathing, at the very least. I shook her, but to no avail. Her red hair was scattered as I shook her, and it was uneven as she lay down on the ground, and her face was paler then ever.

Then I heard something behind me and I was out cold, my head hitting the floor. I only hoped we wouldn't be trapped here forever.

…...

"Everyone- we have terrible news tonight, and it's been decided the school should know, as two students have disappeared." McGonagall stood.

Everyone, in their pajamas, whispered among themselves, and looked through their numbers to see, if anyone from their houses had gone.

Lockhart slowly stood and spoke loudly, "Ginny Weasley has been taken into the Chamber of Secrets."

All Ginny's brothers' eyes widened and McGonagall continued for Lockhart.

"Who's the second one?" a Ravenclaw asked.

"I regret to inform you that Denise Diggory was taken from her chamber which she shares with other first-years including Ginny…" she paused.

Draco's smug face drained of all color and everyone fell silent.

First years? Good for the other grades maybe? Maybe the kidnapper had a preference in Gryffindor girls in their first year? Or bad? The Chamber of Secrets? It really does exist? What happened? Were the girls dead?

"We are investigating this matter and have written to the families. Now if you would go back to your rooms…" McGonagall summed up.

Poor Diggory and Weasley families.

Then something so unexpected happened, Denise would've fainted from shock.

Cedric. Cedric stood up shaking, or rather trembling with anger.

One of the stages f grief- anger. "You have to do more than that! They're in trouble! You can't tell us this and expect us just to go back to bed! We…we…" His face was red, and he formed tight fists.

"Sit down Cedric- you're making a fool of yourself." a girl next to him hissed, tugging on his robes.

"She's my LITTLE SISTER!" He screamed. "I can't just do nothing! She's my best friend!"

"You haven't spoken to her all year- some best friends you are. Some brother…"

"I was pigheaded! It took **this**-" he motioned to the scene around him, "to realize it. Even if I didn't- I still care a lot about her."

"Mr. Diggory. I kindly request you sit back down- before you get 35 points from Hufflepuff." Snape shot up.

"Cedric!" Hufflepuff echoed.

Just as Cedric was about to give up, Draco stood up.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Snape gasped.

"I'm with Cedric. Something more needs to be done. And I'll do whatever it takes to save my Denise." he said firmly.

People who knew the pair were together 'awwwed' at him, while a few looked confused; like Cedric.

"Your…_your _Denise?" he asked.

Then Cho stood up. "Denise is my friend." Most Ravenclaw's followed her lead. Slytherin glared at Draco, but Crabbe and Goyle stood regretfully.

Hufflepuff sighed and stood up for the popular, handsome Diggory boy.

Ron, Harry and the rest of Gryffindor stabbed the silverware into the table and stood up.

The rest of Gryffindor followed. They'd let two of them slip away, but they'd get them back. They had to.


	12. Narrow Escapes

After dinner, Harry and Ron walked out of the hall and were halfway down the hall when Cedric came to a halt in front of them.

"Look Potter, Weasley, I'm sorry I put Denise through all this crap this year- and you're her friends…but you have to help me save her. I love her- she's my kid sister. But also my confident and best friend." Cedric's face softened and his tough exterior fell away, leaving a poor 15 year old boy with sad eyes and a hurting heart in its place. He looked vulnerable and he made himself that way, by admitting his brotherly love to his sister's friends. "Ron, your younger sister is down there too. You know how I feel. Like you'd take back anything terrible you ever did to her- if only she were safe."

Tears formed in Cedric's eyes and _almost _flowed over. A lump formed in his throat, and then Ron nodded meekly- feeling the same. Harry broke the silence. "We have an idea where the entrance could be. Ron and I will go and bring the two girls back. I promise."

"I'll go too." Cedric stepped towards them.

"That's alright." Harry said hastily. "We've got it covered." And he pulled Ron away with him.

…...

Harry walked into the chamber, and off to one side, he saw Ginny. On the other was Denise. Both pale, unconscious, but breathing shallowly.

Riddle stepped out from the shadows and spoke to Harry all about Ginny's part in this.

"And Denise?"

"Oh, her. Ginny spoke so much of this girl. And how she was so jealous of her. She was beautiful, had a boyfriend, friends with all the right people…So just yesterday, I made Ginny come up and take her. I'm planning a painful death for her- and then- Ginny can be the heroine, not the sidekick." he laughed sarcastically.

Harry stood, open-mouthed, as he got an in look on these two girls lives- girls he thought he knew so well. Riddle continued on with his story of framing Hagrid and Harry watched, stealing glances at the two girls by him. And so- the duel began.

…...

In my dream- the handsome boy of 16 or 17 was speaking parseltongue, and a basilisk was blindly attacking Harry. I wanted to scream. To run and get help, or to never come back- but I glued to my spot.

When the giant snake bit him, I thought Harry'd died. I was sobbing and holding my chest as if it would stop the pain. But a phoenix saved him. Crazy right? And the famed sword of Godrick Gryffindor slid out of the ratty Sorting Hat and Harry plunged it into the black diary.

Then the cute boy disappeared as did the dream/nightmare.

I felt real pain now- instead of feeling like I was walking on clouds. I felt sick and almost **dead. **

I groaned and sat up, still in the chamber. I looked to Ginny, her hand to her head, moaning, she sat up.

"Ginny." I smiled weakly.

"Denise." She gasped, like she was afraid of me.

Harry rushed to us and I looked around. Everything looked as if my dream had in reality happened…had it? No…it couldn't be…wait a minute…

Ginny poured out tears as she apologized to Harry.

"Denise, same to you…I never wanted to hurt you…" she sobbed, taking gasps of air per few words.

Harry helped up to our feet, and let Ginny do all the talking.

As we traveled through the chamber, we came to a blockage of rocks.

"Ron!" Harry yelled. "I've got them!"

Ron cheered and Ginny smiled. Her brother had tried to come. Her entire family was probably worried sick, when mine didn't care at all.

When we got through, Ron pulled Ginny into a fierce hug that made her blush.

"I've been worried sick…as you Denise…let's just say something amazing is waiting for you back up in the real world."

Oh joy. I'd learned to not expect too much in surprises. The person giving the surprise always thought the surprise was so great, when the person being surprised might not be amused at all.

Thank you, Fred and George. For helping me make that realization. I mentally rolled my eyes.

But I got a pleasant surprise as we encountered Lockhart.

He was a mess. I grinned broadly- not bothering to pretend to be upset my teacher was injured. His memory…gone. Good…

And when we got into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, I gasped. The entrance was here? In this place? I had been right about something being off in here?

We went to "McGonagall's" office. Inside were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. I knew it. My family had disowned me.

"Denise." I jumped and turned to see Mum & Dad. Dad's glasses hung slightly off his nose and I crinkled my forehead.

"But…" I looked to Ginny, who was crying into her parents' embrace.

I started to get blurry vision and teary eyes, but luckily no tears spilled over. "Mum. Dad." I ran to them and must've apologized a bazillion times.

"How did you save them?" Mrs. Weasley and my mother gasped.

McGonagall smiled. "Please tell. We'd all like to know."

And so, Harry told the story, and everyone listened with rapt attention.

Everyone spoke after, and I stayed silent.

Ginny went up to hospital wing- but Dumbledore generously allowed me to go back to my regular activities.

The basilisk victims were going to be okay…everyone that I loved was alive…

I stayed a bit longer in the office to watch the "amazing" Gilderoy Lockhart eat his words- as his memory was gone.

But I left when Dumbledore wished to speak to Harry.

Many questions were answered that night. For everyone.

But as for me, one was why I was put in Gryffindor…I mean- it seemed most reasonable to be in Ravenclaw if not Hufflepuff.

Because I'd asked not to be in them, I realized.

A weight was lifted off my shoulders. But Cedric…now I wished I was dead in that chamber- just so I wouldn't see his disappointment.

As I crossed out of Dumbledore's office, I passed Draco's father- Lucius Malfoy. He sneered at me and continued on.

He'd know who I was soon enough.


	13. Future Plans

At the feast, everyone was in their pajamas, except a few.

Justin "Double F" from Hufflepuff came over to Harry and apologized.

Hermione was okay. Gryffindor won the House Cup. Lockhart was leaving. The night was a great one.

As I walked into the Great Hall, everyone quieted and watched me as I stood there, looking at everyone who was looking at me.

I walked to my seat at Gryffindor table and immediately Fred, George, Hermione and all my friends, as well as strangers- asked me how I was and for the whole story.

Then, something unexpected happened.

I got up to get air for a second in the lonely entrance hall- and I was in the center of the room when Cedric ran over to me and spun me around, while hugging me.

"You're alive." he breathed. His voice. How I'd missed it. I was shocked at first, but eventually smiled and let the tears finally fall and hugged him back just as much.

"I've missed you." we said to each other- it was the only words we could say- it was easiest to say that then explain everything.

"I've been so worried Denise. Forgive me. It's okay you're in Gryffindor- I'm just an ass. I'm so glad you're here." I heard the quivering in his voice- and I knew it meant he was weeping.

"I'm sorry too…I've been afraid all year…that you hated me…See, I shouldn't be a Gryffindor- I wasn't brave at all…I have so much to tell you…and it means so much to me you still love me. Let's never fight again- as corny as it is. You're my best friend. And another separation, especially for stupid reasons- I don't know if I could take it." I was sobbing now into his chest and he cried too, but he stroked my hair in comfort; because that's what big brothers do- protect their little sisters. It didn't matter if it was from Voldemort or a boy or a monster in my closet or even my parents.

And then when we pulled apart, my friends started to clap…then Draco and then the rest of the houses. The room was a room of applause and cheering.

I blushed.

Later, I walking with Cedric up to the Tower and I told him everything. From my new friends to Draco to all my experiences.

He seemed angry I was with Draco for a minute- but breathed in and out and shut his eyes.

When he opened them he looked at me and said, "If he makes you happy, I'm happy." He kissed my forehead. Everything was perfect.

There were no more D.A.D.A classes and Draco's father was no longer school governor.

Draco promised to take me to his summer house with him to meet his parents and spend 3 weeks with him. Now, instead of being confident and smug, he was resentful and sulky.

I cheered him up a bit though. "Draco- it doesn't matter. Your family is still the most powerful purebloods I know- you know you are perfect in my eyes." I kissed his cheek and he smiled at me.

Too soon, the end of the year ascended on us. All my friends had their one compartment- all of them in one place. I looked at Cedric wistfully and he caved in.

"Fine, go with them. We'll have all summer to hang out." I hugged my brother and gleefully ran over to my friends.

And when we got off the Express, I felt a melancholy feeling. A year ago, I'd stepped onto the platform- so naïve about what was to come.

I hugged each of my friends bye and as I hugged Fred he whispered in my ear, "Don't tell Cedric about the Christmas incident." I smiled.

"I won't." I mouthed.

Then Draco stepped off the train and I ran to him, almost knocking him over as I ran into him. I kissed him long and fierce and then hugged him to me.

"You better write every day." I warned him. I touched my locket. "I won't stop thinking about you."

"Same to you." He grinned. "You won't be waiting long anyway. Only 2 weeks, then we head off to the English countryside for some R & R."

"I'll see what I can do." I winked. "Even if my parents say no- I'll find a way around it. I'm quite charming, or so I've heard."

After one last kiss, which Cedric saw by the way, I waved cutely and walked away from him.

Cedric came over and nudged me as I sighed, longingly looking at him as he got lost from my view in the crowd.

"Remember at Borgin and Burke's- you totally loved him…it's been an eventful year." He summed up after teasing me.

"Shut up." I grinned, and we walked into the muggle world- untouchable.


	14. Summer Dreams

I've always been mature for my age. I guess some of it came from hanging out with my older brother all the time. Cedric. The pride and joy. He was going to be a prefect this year. My parents, to put it mildly, were pleased.

That morning, we were eating in the breakfast room, and I was forcing the delicious "bran" cereal into my awaiting mouth. Cedric sat next to me on my right side, Dad on my left, and Mum was across from me.

I was being my 12 year old self, unlike usually when I acted 15 or at least 13.

Our owl dropped a letter in Cedric's lap and paused to look at him as opened the envelope addressed from Hogwarts.

A giant smile appeared and grew on his face as he went through the letter, his eyes moving quickly, as he processed the words at lightning-speed. He then handed it to Dad without Dad even clearing his throat to see it- that's how good Cedric and I were- knowing our parents so well- we automatically went and did things- we didn't procrastinate or anything.

Dad pushed his glasses onto the narrow bridge of his nose and read.

"Cedric! A prefect! I'm so proud son!" Dad praised as he handed the letter to Mum to read.

I smiled to Cedric. We'd have a private conversation about this after breakfast. Cedric deserved this honor.

My mum clapped her hands. "This requires some celebrating!" she had handed the letter back to Cedric and he pocketed it, winking at me.

My parents would've taken the letter away from me- saying I was too young to understand this- even though everyone knew I was above my age.

Mum pulled out her wand and waved it, a cake appeared with candles and the cake self-wrote its message. _Congrats, Cedric!_ Is what it said.

Cedric motioned for me to blow out the candles and I leaned in and laughed as I blowed.

They all flickered and blew out, smoke coming out in its place.

After devouring the cake, I excused myself and went up to my room, The owl had been here as well. I had letters from Hermione, Ron, Cho, Ginny, and Draco. Draco…my perfect boyfriend…well…perfect to me…but I loved him for his imperfections anyway.

I gone to his summerhouse by the England seaside this past summer. It was extravagant. I'd gone for 3 weeks, and I got to know his parents.

His father had no recollection of me from an encounter a few weeks prior at the end of the school year. His parents were so kind to me.

The maid carried my luggage- by magic- behind her while she guided it- it followed her.

She headed up the grand staircase. It was something from a fairytale wedding. The entrance hall was all marble. Through the grand doors to the left was the ballroom, and across was the parlor. Past the ballroom and in another hallway, going left was the dining room and down the hall was the kitchen, and the servants' quarters. Upstairs, was 8 bedrooms- each one more beautiful than the previous.

My room was adjacent to Draco's- and it was a dark rose color, and had a plush light carpet, when the rest of the house was hard floor, besides a few of the other bedrooms.

Mr. Malfoy's office was off-limits unless I needed something from him. Mrs. Malfoy's door was open at all times, so she was welcoming. She wanted to gossip about boys and school all the time.

I knew as long as I didn't mention my friends, I'd be okay.

It only came up once or twice- at dinner conversations- when they asked who I hung out with.

I hesitated, and Draco froze. I knew if I said the truth, they'd shake their heads, and say that I need to hang out with the right people if I want to ever get places- then say how at least I have Draco- and he'll straighten me out.

So I lied, saying Pansy and other Slytherin girls who I hated. Draco looked at his parents, waiting for a reply.

Luckily his parents said to Draco, "Draco! Where did you find this girl? She's so perfect!"

I loved that trip. My parents had been doubtful at first, but Cedric convinced them I wouldn't do anything stupid.

I remember going down to the beach one day, wearing a navy blue with giant white polka dots bikini and bottom. I'd gone down and was sunbathing when Draco came up behind me and put his hands around my eyes. I pulled them away, and with a sweet smile from ear-to-ear, turned and gasped. I'd never seen Draco shirtless. But he was toned and had sun kissed skin- unlike during the year- where he appeared pale. He had the beginnings of washboard abs.

"Hey you." we told each other. Then we walked down to the water and we were holding hands. I stood there, the water washing up on feet, and I dug my feet into the warm sand and lay my head on Draco's shoulder. Suddenly, he picked me up bridal style and ran into the water. Once the water was up to his waistline, he threw me into the water.

I yelped, and my arms and legs swung as my hair flew up in the breeze. A second later, I was submerged underwater. I bubbled out a spell and then could see perfectly. I held my breath and swam behind Draco, still under the water.

He started to call my name, but underwater it sounded distant and bubbly.

"Denise?" he called with a pang of worry. Aw, he was worried that he'd killed me?

I mentally laughed then grabbed his ankles and pulled him under in one swift movement.

I broke to the surface and flipped my hair back- like in the _Little Mermaid._

He came up and splashed me. I pushed his head under and then his arms took my legs and swung me over his tanned shoulder in a fireman carry. We laughed so hard.

We went to the ankle deep water and he shook his hair out on me.

"Ew!" I shrieked, slinking away, putting my hands up in defense.

We ran throughout the length of the beach in the shallow water, splashing each other, laughing and kissing.

His parents had been watching us from their bedroom window and they smiled at each other knowingly.

His family loved me. And after the three weeks, I was trying hard to not cry as I hugged his parents and then Draco. "I'll miss you." I whispered as we rocked, in our own little world.

"I'll write every day." he promised. He kissed my hand like his father had done when I'd first arrived. Once, I'd gotten lost in the mansion and burst into his office.

He practically threw his quill down and turned to yell at me and I blinked. He saw it was me, and I was clearly lost. "Draco is in the ballroom."

I muttered an apology and walked out, closing the door behind me.

I smiled then, and rushed downstairs. Draco was having ballroom dancing lessons.

I walked in, and I stood there. Then, Draco swiftly left his instructor and grabbed me. I quickly fell into the dance and the instructor seemed bewildered for a second, then smiled and counted out the steps as I twirled with Draco. I laughed and he smiled. He picked up speed, and we spun around, and followed the beat.

Once the song had ended, I'd laid my head on his shoulder, and he cheek laid against my head- as we danced closer.

We were so out of place, in our regular outfits in a fancy room doing something meant for a beautiful party. I hadn't wanted it to end.

I was brought back to the present. I opened the Weasley's letters first. Both were much of the same- going to Diagon Alley tomorrow and staying for the weekend at the Leaky Cauldron with Hermione, Harry and the rest of their family, excluding Bill and Charlie. They explained their trip to Egypt and how Percy's head boy.

I didn't like Percy much ,but Ron and Ginny were some of my best friends. The twins I was close with, especially Fred…he probably had a crush on me last year…I smiled at the memory. I had never met the oldest two…and his parents were nice enough.

I opened the next one. Hermione's was much of the same too, explaining her summer and also how Harry blew up his aunt…he what?

I was shocked. I'd see Harry soon enough though, I'd question it later. I wanted to write him, but the Dursley's were awful, so I didn't.

Cho's letter was short and sweet, wishing we'd seen more of each other, asking how everyone was, mostly Cedric. I giggled.

I opened Draco's and sat down to read it by my window seat. Even if I got one a day, I treasured them.

Only a weekend. Then I'd see him again. We were counting the days in our letters. A weekend until his rivalry with my friends started up again. He wrote a lengthy letter about our summer weeks together, how he missed me even more with each passing day,his best part of the day was getting and reading my letter (as was mine.) Sometimes that boy knew **exactly** how I was feeling.


	15. The Hogwarts Express

On the morning of September the first, I woke up and grinned like the Cheshire cat.

Cedric had non-stop teasing me about how he'd let me sneak around with Draco even though he was a prefect and if he caught me- he'd let me go.

My parents were in a rush, and we hurried, running around the house, gathering last-minute things. I brought my suitcases and my carrier for my cat down the staircase.

I opened the cage, and immediately _Pitch_ ran in. I named her that after darkness- she was a black tabby- and was the color of a pitch black night. She bounded in and her blue eyes stood out in the carrier. I looked in and then stroked her quickly, then closing the little metal door. She was still a kitten to me- only 2 years old. She was well-behaved too, never even hissing or clawing at anyone.

The drive to King's Cross Station was entertaining. My parents begged me to point out Draco-they hadn't met him yet, And they were bragging Cedric and me to no one in particular- just to each other I guess. In the backseat, Cedric and I stifled a laugh as we exchanged a knowing look.

I was nearly bouncing out of my seat when we pulled into the parking lot. I was going to see my friends in less then 10 minutes! It was a mini-climax for me- as I hadn't seen them at this summer.

Before the car had even completely parked and stopped, I threw the door open and jumped out with my things, kicking the door closed with the heel of my foot and I bounded inside. I ran through the barrier and I stopped after stumbling onto the platform, astonished.

It was busy and bustling with wizards and witches, from all years- and their families were there- and the Hogwarts Express loomed in front of me. I sighed, content. Cedric burst the barrier next, and went aboard the train, saving a spot for me, taking his and my things on with him. My parents said their goodbyes already to Cedric and came over and were craning their necks to see the Malfoys.

"Draco!" I called. I ran through the crowd, and reached him finally, and he took me into his arms. He spun me around and my parents had started to chat up his parents. Draco said bye and I did as well, but they paid attention to us- excited they had met another pureblood family…at least…the Malfoy's were thinking that…my parents were just glad to meet the family of my boyfriend. Draco grabbed my hand and rushed onto the train, jumping onto the train itself just as the whistle sounded, and the doors shut behind us as the train lurched and began to chug its way to the school.

We went to the little window by the door and waved, as did everyone in the rest of the train.

I smiled to Draco and went to find Cedric. Then I told Cedric, I'd go and find my friends.

But when I got there, I found Draco, Goyle and Crabbe in the doorway.

"C'mon." Draco muttered and walked in the opposite direction of me. I looked bewildered, but shook it off and walked in and leaned on the door panel as I smiled.

"Hey." I acknowledged.

"I'm not taking any crap from Malfoy this year." I rolled my eyes at that. I knew better then to acknowledge Draco and me's relationship. As Ron threatened to hurt Draco, my eyes widened, but Hermione saved us all.

"Denise!" She jumped up and hugged me. I entered, closing the door behind me and sat beside Harry, ignoring the man sleeping in the corner. Harry pulled me to him and my head rested on his shoulder as he rubbed my back and we laughed. We pulled apart just as quickly- the embrace was a friendly 2 second thing.

Rom mumbled a hello and waved and I laughed.

Ginny wasn't in there, and neither was the other Weasley brothers- but I decided it didn't matter.

Fred and George, when around them, made me feel like they had never been apart from me. And Ginny I saw all the time at school.

It rained and I stared out the window, listening to what everyone was telling me- even they explained the blow-up incident with Harry at his house. I was half-awake, and my head was pressed against the cold and thin glass.

Suddenly, I felt the train stop. Then the lights flickered and went out.

"What's going on?" I demanded. I stood up from my seat and exited the compartment, promising the others to find out the issue- I was very persuasive and could get the conductor to keep this train moving. I set down the hall, looking for Cedric at the very least. Then I realized I should've stayed where I was. I made my way back to the compartment. And a faint light flickered in the little "room." But something cloaked stood in my path…and it was suddenly freezing, and everything happy was drained. The beach with Draco- he was drowning, Harry died, Ginny and I died in the Chamber of Secrets, Hermione was still petrified, Cedric still hated me…everything good was turned upside down. I was getting light-headed. I stumbled and put a hand up to my forehead. Then I fell to the ground, my eyes already closed.


	16. Uncertainities Territories, and Injuries

When I awoke, I was Cedric's cabin, and Draco and him leaned over me, faces ashen.

"What happened?" I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Draco found you in the hall, unconscious. A dementor had passed over him too. But he saw you and ran to get help."

Cedric glanced at Draco worriedly.

I knew he was thinking much better of Draco now then he had a year ago, and was grateful he'd come to him for help.

"A dementor? Are you sure…wow. Thank you Draco." I smiled genuinely. He forced a weak smile. They were so scared for me- it was touching.

Once at Hogwarts, I kissed their cheeks and headed over to Ginny. They watched me go.

My second year- at my second home. I sighed.

At the feast, 1st years were sorted, but no Hermione or Harry were found. Harry'd fainted- like me- I knew that much.

We all dug into our meals and I caught Cedric looking at me with one of those brotherly, protective glances and I surprised him by waving. I caught Draco's eye from across the room and blew him a kiss.

Harry and Hermione turned up finally and joined us.

Dumbledore gave his speech, we ate, and as soon as we climbed into our beds- and the coziness let us fall asleep as soon as our heads hit the pillows.

The next morning, I woke up Ginny and she squeaked, with our faces so close, just as she awoke.

"Good morning." I laughed. I was already dressed and eager to go down for breakfast. Hermione and the others had already went.

"Gosh Dee, you scared me." She rolled out of bed and went to change.

"Welcome to my life last Christmas morning." I smiled annoyingly. "Revenge is sweet." I said brightly.

"You…you still remember that?" she was awestruck.

"You'd be surprised what I will remember."

She stepped into view. "Let's go." she jerked her head towards the exit.

When we sat down at Gryffindor table, Harry turned to me and with complete seriousness said, "Your little boyfriend over there is being a jerk."

I looked over to Draco, who was laughing with his friends, Pansy Parkinson seemed awfully close to him, but he didn't mind.

I lost my appetite suddenly. "I'm not hungry." I pushed my empty plate away. I looked up again and Cedric waved.

I waved back, grinning. This year had to be better then the last- and now Cedric was back in my life. I needed him. I could tell him anything.

I shrugged off Pansy and Draco's closeness- she was just in his group of followers- that's all. That's what I kept telling myself, and hoped I'd believe it…but I wasn't quite sure I did.

Soon enough, we went to class, not even Hermione's full schedule interested me.

But even work didn't help. I decided to skip out on lunch so I wouldn't have to act like I was okay with some girl moving in on my boyfriend.

I looked out the window during Transfiguration class and swore I saw Harry riding some sort of bird…was that…a hippogriff?

Then Nurse Pomfrey came into class, tired-looking,

"Is Diggory here?" she asked wearily to Professor McGonagall.

I shoved my seat away, and stood up- in my haste, the chair made a scraping noise and nearly fell over.

What had happened? Was Cedric okay?

Pomfrey beckoned me to her with her finger and we left the room.

I looked back at the classroom and walked beside her in silence for a minute, wondering who was hurt. My friends? Cedric? Draco?

I asked what was wrong finally.

"Oh nothing's wrong dear, just Malfoy asking for you. I don't like it…Pansy Parkinson is still in there." She then realized she'd said something she wasn't supposed to, something I wasn't supposed to know, and clammed up.

Draco…what happened? Whatever it was, he was okay now…right? My heart tugged, but anger boiled up inside me. Pansy. She was up to something, and I knew it.

I burst into the hospital wing after sprinting ahead of Pomfrey, tears flooding my eyes, not buying her words about his state.

Draco was there. His arm was covered in bandages and he was moaning. He kept whispering to Pansy about the agony and pain. I crept closer.

"I know sweetie.." she leaned in, to his forehead.

I cleared my throat, my hands on my hips.

Pansy jumped up and spun around, as she gasped…then smiled.

"Diggory. Nice to see you. How's your second year going?"

She was using my year against me. To show Draco he should be with someone more mature and his age…even though I acted more her age then she did.

I narrowed my eyes and then played along, forcing a fake grin. "Wish I could say the same." Her smile faltered, then fell. "And it's great, thanks for asking. I have everything I could possibly need."

I used need instead of want to show her Draco would not leave me. I needed him with me. And those words sort of defeats the purpose…but I'm an idiot…so…whatever.

"Well…um…I'll be going…see you tomorrow, Draco." she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and walked past me.

"Oh no you won't." I said under my breath, and I grabbed her arm and whispered in her ear- "Stay away from him, or so help me God, I will kill you. I know your game. Don't talk to Draco- not even to say hello. Got it?" I hissed. I was being the over-territorial, jealous girlfriend, but I felt like it needed to be done.

She gulped, nodded, and when I let go, she practically ran out the door.

I straightened up triumphantly and went to Draco's side.

He hadn't even heard us over his groans. He didn't see us with his eyes shut tightly.

"Draco." I brushed strands of his beautiful white-gold locks from his ashen and sticky with sweat face.

He groaned when he automatically reached his hand up to caress my cheek.

I took Pansy's chair and pulled it as close to him as possible, and held his hand to my face with my hand.

"Thank you…for coming."

"I wouldn't dare not to. The whole time- I was practically weeping, worrying if Cedric or you had gotten hurt…What did happen love?" I let his hand fall and I intertwined that hand and my free one, as my other was comforting him by smoothing his hair and such.

"In that waste of a class- Care of Magical Creatures- Hagrid and Potter teamed up to make sure that beast attacked me." I took it all in, knowing he was completely exaggerating his pain and such, but me, I was in the beginning stages of falling in love with him, so I let him talk- I didn't want to argue. As his girlfriend, I tried to make him happy, as he, me. I knew it wouldn't end well though…something bad would come out of this injury.

I skipped out on dinner, but Cedric snuck up, finding out where I was and left me a small stash of food that he'd snuck out from the Great Hall.

And Draco didn't come back to classes until Thursday morning, so everyday after class, I went up to see him until then. Young love huh?


	17. Catfights

But Pansy still came over and asked Draco; when I wasn't there, mind you- if his arm hurt.

And according to a nervous Hermione, he'd winked at his friends when speaking to her.

They…they couldn't be a secret item could they?

My friends watched me wearily and I felt overwhelming sadness and betrayal. My friends seemed distant- like they were afraid I'd explode on them.

Then, out of my tears, I saw Pansy strolling towards Draco. We were all in the library and I stood up, making my chair fall over. Anger overcame me.

"'Nise…what're you…" Ron started to ask.

I glared at Pansy, then marched over.

I pulled her hair. Not tug. Yanked.

She yelped and turned around, as she yanked to a stop.

I then slapped her. "I thought I told you stay away from Draco!" I exclaimed.

"I…I…I am." she stuttered.

"Wrong answer," I seethed, then smirked when I yanked her hair again. She threw her books down, and used her now-free hands to grab onto my long locks. She pulled too. My mouth opened into a perfect-o and then I yanked her hair so hard, I was almost sure I'd fall out. Then, it became a catfight.

We yanked each other's hair and screamed in a frenzy, moving blindly- bumping into tables and chairs.

"Hey!" I heard two distinct voices and a few chairs scraping against the floor.

Next thing I knew, Harry was pulling me off her, and Draco was "weakly" pulling Pansy back, his arms around her waist.

We still clawed at each other, our eyes screamed bloody murder, our faces were red, our hair tangled and messy and in our faces, and we panted.

"Girls calm down." The boys said.

I stopped and moved the hair out of my face, acting like I still had my dignity.

Harry hesitantly let go. I launched at Pansy again.

"Whoa!" Harry grabbed me the same way Draco held Pansy back and held me back.

"Let me at her! She's trying to ruin everything I've achieved!"

"How?" I heard Harry's voice above me.

"By stealing Draco!" I whimpered, but said loudly.

"Is that really what you think?" Draco asked incredulously.

"It's what I know." I shot back.

"I'm sorry Denise…but…we…"

He wouldn't. He would not break up with me now. Not now. I stopped my fidgeting completely, and went still. As my gray, innocent eyes grew wider and a look of horror mixed with worry crossed me- Pansy's eyes held victory and excitement, and smiling a smile that grew with each passing second.

But Draco just walked away. "I need to think." he muttered. And he left, hissing about he'd jostled his arm.

Pansy smirked at me and then skipped after him.

I was heartbroken.


	18. Brotherly Advice

School went on. Defense Against the Dark Arts was great…and we were learning so much with Lupin as our teacher. But my heart wasn't in it. All I could think about was Draco and Pansy. That…bitch. Her name was misleading. A pansy was a sweet, weak, little flower. Pansy was anything but that. And Draco. We were on the rocks now. I had no idea where we stood. Were we still together? Or on break? Or broken up?

In potions, I had felt my locket and opened it up to the picture from only a few months ago- almost a year.

"Diggory!" Snape made me jump.

I snapped my head up. "I'm so sorry Professor. Yes?"

He looked at me for a second, then went on to ask me about the lesson.

In Transfiguration- I was wearing my charm bracelet like always, and it gleamed gold that day. McGonagall, I saw, looked at me with pity for half a second.

In Flitwick's class, I kept touching my earrings, which were a deep blue. I couldn't even…

It was like I shut down. My friends' problems seemed too distant- Scabbers and Crookshanks- or on a larger scale- Ron and Hermione's fights, Harry not going to Hogsmeade with the others. I just didn't care. I was waiting on nothing and waiting for everything sadly.

I just sat, watching Pitch play with Crookshanks. She was so much smaller then Hermione's tiger of a cat.

Draco wasn't speaking to me. By the Hogsmeade field trip day, I'd only heard of him being a jerk to my friends- like usual.

At the Halloween feast, everyone had multiple helpings- but I didn't even taste my food. When Harry and the others left, Draco shouted something at them.

I left the Great Hall with Ginny and Colin. We were walking when Cedric came p.

"Hey 'Nise, can we talk?"

I nodded, looking at my friends. I took a step away from them and towards Cedric. "I'll see you later." I promised, and they hesitantly walked on, looking at us while they passed.

They didn't dare question a prefect. Especially one who was my older brother.

"What's up 'Nise? You seem so out of it lately. You haven't even said hi to Cho in the halls like usual. A simple gesture! Don't lie to me about it. I know you better then _anyone_."

Tears welled up in my eyes., He truly did. I ran into his arms and sobbed. "It's…it's…Draco. He's been avoiding me…and it all Pansy….my fault."

"What do you mean?" I felt the vibrations of his voice as my body was crushed against his, and he was doing his usual soothing gestures, rubbing my back, smoothing my hair…

I went on to explain the story, and then we had to go back to the Great Hall for the night.

"Whatever happens. I'm here. And I once said that if he hurts you, I'll hurt him…I wish it was still how we pictured this year- you two sneaking around…me catching you…" he trailed off.

I'd completely forgotten. So much had changed. It didn't seem our plans would happen anymore.

I opened my mouth to protest his threat, but he cut me off saying, "I don't care if he's got a fake injury, or if you spent most of the summer with him or whatever. You're my sister. I love you- I care about you." He kissed my forehead, and Cho called him over, glancing at me.

Cedric smiled once more at me and jogged over to Cho and he must've discussed me because they kept looking not only in my direction, but straight at me. I had a feeling Cho would walk over to me soon- so I walked away. Draco was with the Slytherins', his back against the wall, sitting.

Pansy came over to him and she snuck into his arms and lay her head on his shoulder.

My fists clenched. Was I so wrong to be jealous? My earrings turned green, I immediately turned so Cedric couldn't look over and see my expression.

I tried to go to sleep, even when the lights were still on…but I kept replaying Pansy and Draco's moment in my head. And I cried…god, I'm such a wimp.


	19. Matches Made

When Harry returned from Quidditch practice one day, he avoided me.

"Harry, what's wrong? Tell me. Now." I acted surprisingly strong for a second.

"Cedric's new captain and seeker for Hufflepuff." he muttered.

"So? I already knew that." I said, getting cross.

"Our team…said some bad things about him." he looked to me nervously.

"Like what?" my heart dropped.

"The girls were giggling; Angelina said how he was tall and handsome. Katie said how he's strong and silent…"

Of course. He talked openly in front of people he was close to. Idiots. I told Harry this, and he just stared.

"I wasn't finished." he said quietly. "Fred said he's quiet…because, and I quote, "he's too thick to string words together."'

Fred. I clenched and grinded my teeth together. He knows me, and he knows how much Cedric means to me. I was angry at Fred, for the first time ever.

Maybe I'd tell Cedric about last Christmas when Fred kissed me. He wouldn't be so quiet and thick when Cedric screamed at his peer.

I ignored Fred for a few days , and at the Quidditch game I rooted for both teams. When Cedric got the snitch, I was the only Gryffindor smiling, but then I saw Harry had fallen off. I rushed over, he was okay. So I went to Cedric and congratulated him.

I went straight back to Gryffindor tower and muttered the password to Sir Cadogan.

By Christmas break, I was boarding the train with Cedric to visit home. I hugged Harry, Ginny, and Ron 'bye and got on the train, looking back at the castle one last time before going into the compartment. I didn't even know if Draco was staying for the holidays anymore. Maybe he didn't belong to me anymore.

Christmas was…interesting. I got everything I could have wanted materialistically…and I had my parents love and devotion- but Draco had left a hole in my heart, and when we came back to school, seeing him- re-opened that wound, tearing the stitches apart.

I went through my days and avoided everyone. I did my work, did well, ate, slept…but…I was a zombie.

Months passed.

On the day of the Quidditch match against Ravenclaw- Cedric came over to our table and congratulated Harry on getting a fine, new broom- the Firebolt. Draco and other Slytherins were thunderstruck at it, that broomstick.

Cedric came over to me. "You good 'Nise?" he asked.

"Yeah…I'll sit with you at the match- how's that sound?"

"Good…I'll save you a seat…bye!" he said excitedly and left.

Draco came over too. Harry and him argued and then Harry said, loud enough for me to hear, "Pity you can't attach an extra arm to yours Malfoy. Then it could catch the snitch for you…and maybe grab your girlfriend by the arm and confront her- before you lose her."

They looked over at me and Harry lowered his voice, and I stared intently at the wood markings on the table. "She doesn't deserve this agony. Tell her what's going on."

Draco's eyes widened and he stalked away, almost pausing by me, but he shook his head and kept going.

At the game as promised, I sat down in the bleachers with Cedric.

Cedric, Draco, Harry and Cho were all seekers for their respective houses. Or two 5ths, and third years.

Great. The people I cared about were all seekers.

Gryffindor won, I stood up and hollered with cheers.

I ignored that a "dementor" had been on the field. It was only Draco and his sidekicks, as I found out.

That night, there were screaming and yelling. Sirius Black had infiltrated the tower. I just went back to bed, putting earplugs in, instead of being worried- he wasn't coming near me from what I'd just heard. Sounded like he was in the boy's chambers. I had enough problems, I didn't want one more to add to that list; I didn't want others' issues.

I was walking to class a few days later, and I was late, so I cut across the grounds where the Care of Magical Creatures class takes place. I saw Hermione go up to Draco and slap him hard- like I had done last year.

Class came and went. And we got our papers for which extra class to take next year. I pocketed it deciding to ask everyone else which ones to border my own decision. All I knew is that I wasn't taking Divination.

And when Gryffindor beat our Slytherin at that Quidditch match, my heart swelled up for a minute from pure happiness…But I still wanted to know what the slap had been about.

So I confronted Hermione and she told me all about how Draco was trying to get Hagrid fired and a load of other bull he was pulling.

I hugged her. "You're not…a…I won't say it…but you're a fantastic friend. You're Hermione. You're smart, pretty…my friend…"

She smiled. "I could say the same for you Dee." And we hugged again.


	20. Confessions

The end of the year descended all too quickly on us, and I had caught up with everything everyone seemed to be hiding from me- from Sirius, to the Marauder's Map to Lupin and so on. Speaking of Lupin, he resigned, because parents wouldn't like a werewolf teaching their kids- even though he was the best teacher we'd ever had.

And when Ron talked about the Quidditch World Cup, I said happily, "I'm going too! My dad, Cedric and I! Mum's not going…" I trailed off.

I got on the train and sat with my friends and had a good time. We bought sweets and chatted and laughed- and I was finally starting to accept Draco had ditched me. Maybe I'd forget Draco and Pansy completely. And let go of the stupid thing that caused my mini-depression and live again.

When I got off the train, Draco was waiting there for me.

Cedric winked and made all my friends follow him, to give privacy…in a train station- oh the irony.

Cedric was obviously in on what Draco was doing…and I narrowed my eyes as he left my line of sight.

"Let me just cut to the chase." he cautiously stepped forward, step after step. "I'm sorry. I know I've been a-"

"Dickhead." I retorted, crossing my arms, looking angry, when I really was interested in what he had to say.

"Yeah. That. But I'm truly sorry."

"Sorry, can't change things. You avoided me…almost all year. Last year it was Cedric. What? Next year it's Harry? I don't know how much more stupidity I can take."

"'Nise-"

"Get away. Just me go Draco." I fumbled with unclasping my bracelet- and couldn't get it off.

"I can't let you." he came closer- so our bodies were an inch apart.

"And why not?" I looked straight into his eyes, challenging him,

"Because I'm in love with you." he said simply.

My heart stopped, and time slowed down ,and everything else faded away but us. He lifted up my right hand- the one with the bracelet and pulled something out of pocket. Another charm- this one a heart, with the slightest dent in it.

"To represent how I feel about you. When you're angry at me…it breaks my heart…smashes a dent…Look, Pansy had no business in our lives together…"

"You believe me?" **I** couldn't believe I was softening up.

"Of course." he stroked my face. "You'll come first from now on. I promise. This-" he grabbed my hand and put it to his chest, where I could feel his heartbeat, "is yours."

"Draco." I pulled him into an embrace and almost cried, overjoyed. "I love you too. I thought that wretched Pansy would steal you away. How come you avoided me all year? I thought you wanted to break-up more and more with each passing day." I frowned.

"I needed time to think, and when I was ready…it was Christmas. I went out a custom-ordered this charm…but then I realized you went home for the holidays- with people who treated you well. And I figured you were over me by then, and you hated me. I felt you deserved better."

"No- you're perfect. I love you, just the way you are."

"But I'm a Slytherin, who hurts you and everyone you love…"

"But we now, get even. Hermione slapped you. Cedric will hurt you if you do anything…but you won't."

"Denise Diggory. I think…I've known deep down that I've loved you since our summer at my summer home."

"That's exactly how I think it was for me around then too. I just didn't say it- it seemed too soon. We've been together for almost 2 years now though…It's so fast-paced; our relationship. I'm twelve, and in love. Do we even really know what love is?" I laughed.

I thought back to the beach, when his hands wrapped around my torso in the water to our ankles and I held is hands there, mine over his, and I leaned back into his embrace, letting the setting sun hit my face. I smiled genuinely.

"Write me." I kissed him 'bye and grabbed my stuff. "Every day," he told me.

And I went off in the crowd to find Cedric- while Draco watched me go in admiration.


	21. The World Cup and Going Back

I woke up at 2:00 am with a start.

"Time to go." Dad whispered.

The World Cup. I'd almost forgotten! I scurried around, getting dressed and eating- Cedric met me at the front door.

"Ready?"

"For like 5 hours of walking? Hell yeah." I smiled, sarcasm dripping from my tone.

"Ooh. Looks like being a teenager has gone to your head- your feisty all of a sudden."

"Stop it Cedric. I'm 13. So what? I'm still the same person I was last month." I put my hands on my hips.

"Yeah, I know. Let's get going." he jerked his head to the door. He opened it. "After you."

"Why thank you Mr. Diggory." I curtsied and went onto the porch.

"Please." he held up his hand to me as he walked out behind me, closing the door behind him. "Call me Cedric- Mr. Diggory is my father."

We both started laughing hysterically, like we were enjoying a great inside joke. Now I wish we had even more moments like this.

We got to the portkey, where Mr. Weasley along with the bunch and Harry and Hermione.

"Amos!" The two fathers shook hands.

Cedric was spoken about, even though he was right there, and he was modest about it as well. I smiled from a few feet away.

And then we were on Stoatshead Hill.

We said bye to the Weasley party and went to our field.

When Ireland won, and after we went to bed, there seemed to be a big commotion in the next field over.

"Stay here kids." Dad warned and rushed out the tent, pulling his jacket on.

Cedric and I looked at eachother, then ran outside.

He only wore his plaid pajama pants, and I wore pajama pants and a yellow tank that went with the pants, with a cupcake on it.

Those Muggle people were being led in mid-air for wizard's drunk entertainment.

There were people with masks. I whimpered. Cedric heard me and pulled me close while grabbing onto my hand. "Stay close to me." he warned, and we set off.

But we didn't get far- after pushing through the crowd for three minutes, Dad came back, and he told us the whole story.

"Harry wouldn't…he's my friend. I know him. I trust him." I stuck my chin out in defiance.

"It must've been the elf." Dad said sleepily and he dozed off.

I looked to Cedric. "…C'mon Ced, let's just…get to bed." And we did. But I couldn't help but worry for my friends and Draco.

When we got back home, the holidays ended too fast. One morning, I got up to see Dad's head close to the fire, with Mr. Weasley's head sticking out of it. They were talking about important matters, that I couldn't know about, so I went to Cedric's room. He was still sleeping, his eyes were covered by his hair. I crept into his arm and onto his bed. I wrapped my arms around his torso and lay my head against his upper back. I used to do this all the time when I was younger. Sleepover with my best friend- my brother. Come in when I'd had a nightmare and he'd comfort me. Now- I just wanted a peaceful moment, drifting back in time, while still in the present. I felt his chest heaving up and down shallowly and evenly.

"'Nise?" he stirred.

"Get up, time for school." I pulled my arms away and stretched, sitting up on the bed, then crawling around him and got off, standing up. I was already ready for Hogwarts. Everything was packed, I had eaten…

"Oh…I only have to eat and get dressed…and brush my hair…and teeth." he yawned. We had packed ahead of time.

We got to the school and I grinned. I watched the Sorting, sorry for those kids stuck in my position from two years before.

The next day, I went to my extra class- Arithmacy. By the end of our classes for the day, I learned my boyfriend was momentarily a ferret due to our new D.A.D.A teacher. I laughed, holding my stomach.

"Oh. That's great Harry. Thanks for telling me. See you later." I walked away from him, leaving him confused- he thought I'd have had a different reaction.

I was walking when I heard Ernie Macmillan one day, after we found out about the Triwizard Tournament, that he was going to tell Cedric about the bulletin on the wall.

"Perhaps I will." I stepped towards him.

"You're his sister- a Gryffindor." he sneered. My smirk and step faltered for a second. I thought everyone had gotten over me getting into a different house… "He'd _much_ rather hear it from a fellow Hufflepuff." He spun around and walked through the crowd.

We met the other competing schools- the boys from Durmstrang were handsome- in a rough way, and the girls from Beauxbatons were gorgeous. I looked over to Draco- he wasn't looking at any of those girls though, he was looking at me.

"I love you." he mouthed, with a smile that reached his gray eyes. I loved his eyes- one second they seemed blue, the next gray…and those two colors were my favorite shadings for eye color…as random as it is.

"Love you more." I mouthed back, my own gray eyes sparkling.

At dinner, a gorgeous girl caught Ron's attention. "They don't make girls like them at Hogwarts." his eyes transfixed on the foreign girl.

I raised an eyebrow. Later, Draco had told me, "Weasley is a blind bat. He can't see the most beautiful girl in the world right in front of him." He intertwined our hands and put our foreheads together…

"They're okay." Harry had looked over to Ravenclaw table…by Cho. Oh no. This wouldn't end well- I knew it already- just seeing how he looked at her.

It turned out, I had been right two years ago about everyone saying Cedric was just a pretty-face. They didn't know him the way I did.


	22. Up in the Owlery

On the Halloween Feast Eve, we sat and watched as the names were spit out of the Goblet of Fire. That Fleur Delacour girl was the Beauxbatons champion, Krum was the Durmstrang champion…and the Hogwarts Champion was…

"Cedric Diggory!" Dumbledore announced. I cheered like mad, standing up and screaming his name while applauding. He saw me, gave me a thumbs up and a wink, before disappearing into the side chamber off the Great Hall.

A few girls from Beauxbatons glared at me- obviously unaware he was my brother and best friend in the whole world.

Then, as I was settling down, another name was spit out.

"Harry Potter." Dumbledore said, like a lost whisper in the trees.

I snapped my head towards Harry, two seats down and watched him walk into the room Cedric had walked into a minute ago.

Back in the common room, everyone congratulated Harry.

I didn't. I knew he didn't expect this to happen- just from his face.

"Harry." He was alone in the Owlery- he'd snuck out hours ago from everyone.

"What is it now?" he rubbed the bridge of his nose was obviously upset.

I hesitated. I'd followed him up here. "It's me. Dee." I said softly.

"Dee…I'm sorry…come to ask how I got my name in?" he asked wearily.

"No…actually- I came to see if you're alright." I came to see if you're alright." I walked over and squatted on front of him after twiddling my thumbs, standing still for a minute.

"I believe you, you know. That you didn't put your name in." I put my hand on his knee. "No one else does. It hurts doesn't it? Even Ron doesn't think you're being truthful. It's got to hurt."

"Yes Dee, if you've come to make me feel worse, please leave. Bet you're glad Cedric got in."

I looked at him sadly and sighed. I then went to the wall and sat beside him. "I was…at first. Then I realized…this Tournament…people have died in it. It could as well may be still…I'm worried for him." I grimaced.

"That's got to hurt." he mimicked me.

"Oh, shut up!" I banged into his side and laughed, he joined in. After we calmed down, I laid my head on his shoulder- and I said. "I feel warm…even though it's the freezing Owlery."

"Thanks Denise. You're a great friend…and…a paranoid sister."

I felt his smile from over me.,

I looked up. "You're welcome." I sat up and pulled him into a hug. "You'll always have me Harry." he breathed in deeply and I did the same, closing my eyes. We were both frightened.


	23. Tested Loyalties

Around school, only Hermione and I of his school peers believed Harry. Girls were chasing Cedric like mad, and literally once- he'd been smothered in a crowd of fan girls and he called out to me.

"Denise! Oh look, there's my sister- better go walk her to class. Third years are so young and it's a big school…" he rambled, making an excuse, his eyes sighing sorry to me.

Draco was with me at the time. A terrible excuse really. A 4th year Slytherin was with me- I didn't need my big bad brother to save the day. We exchanged a look and Cedric hurried over.

The girls pouted and sighed and stalked away…except for one. "I don't get it- she's not all that pretty. Yet she's related to that…god…and she's dating that handsome, well-renowned Malfoy boy…you know…Pansy fancies him."

"Shut up!" Draco had turned red and pulled his hand from mine to run over to the girl. "Who do you think you are? I think you're the ugly one here. And-"

"Draco." I had unobtrusively jogged over and grabbed his arm gently, tugging him. "Stop. It's not worth it."

He looked at me. "You sure?"

"Yes." I smiled, and kissed him quickly. He leaned into it and pulled me closer. When we came apart, he looked back at the girl. "She's gorgeous. Run along."

The girl scampered along, trying to find her friends who'd abandoned her.

"You didn't have to defend me." I told him as he took my hand again and we rejoined Cedric who was smiling knowingly.

"I did though. She didn't only offend you. She offended us." He meant Cedric and himself- the two most important people in my life.

I smiled. "Let's go." And I held hands with Draco and hooked my other arm with Cedric's and we went down the hall, skipping and laughing.

But what the girl had said still lingered in my mind. Pansy. I mentally clenched my teeth. But I pushed the thought far back into my mind.

Then…the badges started to support Cedric. I didn't wear one. Harry was my friend. And the badges also made fun of Harry when it flashed to another message. The people started to question my loyalty and love to Cedric- as I wasn't wearing a badge, but I shoved them off and walked away.

Draco made them- the badges. To mock his rival. He didn't realize it hurt me- and I didn't bother to tell him.

I woke up on Tuesday morning feeling intense nervousness. When we watched the four champions go up against the dragons, I nearly shut my eyes. But Cedric got to his egg first and gave him a thumbs up when he searched the crowd for me. Fleur was a loser, Krum was…, and Harry seemed ashen.

When Harry rode his Firebolt through, I was cheering. He'd be okay. _Everyone_ was okay. No deaths, no dire injuries.

Of course, Cedric had been burned, but he'd be patched up in a few. I decided to skip the celebration party and go to bed.

I saw Cedric in the hall the next morning and gave him a huge hug.

"I'm so proud of you Cedric!" I said with glee.

"Thanks sis." He ruffled my hair.

I was really lucky to have him.


	24. The Yule Ball

One day in Potions, Snape snapped at us to settle down.

He then said, "The Yule Ball is coming up. This is an important tradition for the Triwizard Cup and I expect **everyone**,"he glowered at certain classmates, "to be on their best behavior. One toe out of line- 50 points from their house- for each person and offense."

We sat, stoic. He continued. "Only 4th years and above may attend-" A ton of hands shot up into the air. I knew where this was going- why was he telling us if we're 3rd years. "But a younger student may be asked by a 4th year or above."

Ginny, beside me, nudged me in a knowing way and smirked.

Draco. He was a 4th year. He could take me- and why not? I was his girlfriend.

Many looked disappointed, but I radiated happiness.

Snape eyed me. "Ms. Diggory- why are you so cheerful?"

"Well, um…" My face grew hot.

"Is it because you're 'going steady' with Draco Malfoy?" we sniggered at his term for dating.

"What about it sir?" I asked innocently.

"He's a 4th year- and one of my best students- as well as him being a Slytherin."

Everyone whispered and looked at me.

"She hangs out with older crowds for attention." I heard a Hufflepuff say. Was Hufflepuff really still sore over me being in Gryffindor? Great.

People were asking for dates left and right.

"Should I ask?" Cedric asked me nervously.

"Go!" I pushed him with all my force into Cho and they went off to chat.

Half an hour later, Cedric ran over screaming, "Denise! Denise!"

And I turned around, and just as soon as I did, he picked me up and spun me around in a circle. "She said yes!"

"Yes? Yes!" I high-fived him when he put me down.

"You going with Malfoy?" his face scrunched up.

Yeah, that's the plan…he hasn't asked yet- but it makes sense so…" I trailed off.

"What about Potter? He got a date?"

"No." I shook my head sadly. "I even said I'd have gone with him…if I wasn't dating his arch-enemy." I giggled "Even Ginny, who likes Harry, can't because she promised Neville."

"He'll get a date." he promised.

"You're always the lucky one huh?" I smiled weakly, thinking of how Harry liked Cho, and I'd forgotten.

Would Harry hate Cedric? I didn't know.

On Christmas Eve, Draco came over when we were asking Hermione who she was going with. He laughed at Hermione.

"You asking some one Draco?" Ron sneered.

"She already knows we're going. I barely said a word."

I beamed. "I'll meet you in your common room tonight for gift exchange, kay?" I whispered.

"Can we do it in yours?"

"Why?" I asked, taken aback.

"Our first was in Slytherin, second we didn't have one, this year- Gryffindor."

"Alright." I hesitantly agreed. "See you at eleven."

And he left the table. "The common room will be empty, right?" I asked nervously.

"We'll make sure of it." Fred and George winked at me.

"Fred! Stop patronizing her! Especially on holidays." Ginny smacked him, and George sniggered.

"You too." she hit him as well and we all broke out into laughter.

I waited by the Fat Lady until eleven, and when I saw Draco coming, I whispered the password and the door opened, just in case Draco had wanted the password to do stuff- I wasn't an idiot.

He didn't kiss me hello, just walked straight in.

"Okay." I said to myself, unsure.

I followed him in and the Fat Lady swung the door closed behind me.

"Here." He shoved a small box my way, and my gift for him tumbled out of my hands and onto his lap.

I already knew I had gotten another charm. I gently took off the cover and pulled out a silver raindrop…or a teardrop…whichever.

"To represent struggles…" he looked like he wanted to say more- but he didn't. "I should be getting back." he stood up and went to the door.

"What? It's been half an hour!" I was wide-eyed. What had I done wrong? "Aren't you opening your present?"

"At my common room." he seemed to look down and see for the first time that it was in his hands. "Bye."

"Bye…" I whispered as the door shut behind him. "Love you." I jumped as the door made a loud sound, and a tear rolled down my cheek.

For Christmas break, practically everyone stayed for the Yule Ball. To the ball, I was wearing a form-fitting, scarlet gown and my brown hair was curled and put off on one side.

I climbed down the stairs, and Harry and Ron were still there, waiting for Padma.

"Wow Dee…you look…" Ron was at a loss for words.

I blushed and looked down.

"'Nise…you look…just wow. Maybe I should've asked you."

We laughed.

"How come you're alone?"

"I…don't know- I guess Draco'll meet me here, and we'll walk in together…we didn't go over the details." I said.

Then, the boys looked horrified for a second before they started talking rapidly.

"Guys…what's going on?" I started to turn my head and they yelled, "NO!"

"You're terrible liars." I spun around to see Draco in his dress robes of black velvet with a high collar, and on his arm…was Pansy Parkinson, who wore a pale pink, frilly dress and when they passed me, she acknowledged me with a curt nod, but her eyes held victory.

I wasn't angry then. Instead, my heart shattered, I couldn't go into the Ball without an escort.

I turned and ran up the stairs, my hands covering my face as I sobbed, running back to the tower.

"Denise! Wait!" I heard my friends calling, but I kept going.


	25. Unstable Waters

The next morning, I went down to the Great Hall for breakfast, but barely ate, my mind still reeling from the thought of Pansy and Draco.

Cedric saw me and walked over.

"Let's go talk." he suggested, holding out his hand. I felt the tears pushing their way to the front of my eyes, but I pushed them back and took his hand.

"Yesterday…I didn't see you. I gave Harry a hint for the egg, but when I asked about you, he said you weren't there. I saw Draco. What happened between you two?"

Cedric was truly smart. "I don't know. He escorted Pansy…Pansy Parkinson." I stuttered her name.

"That wretch?" he asked in disbelief.

"Oh 'Nise. Come here." He held open his arms and I went into his embrace.

"I think he broke up with me on Christmas Eve- at our gift exchange." I explained Draco's actions and how I received a teardrop…raindrop…whichever.

He said nothing, he just held me close and I put my arms around him too.

I breathed in the scent of him, and I felt his breath on my head.

"I'll always be here when you need me 'Nise."

I smiled. "So…figure out the 2nd task yet?" I pulled away and wiped my tears with the back of my sleeve.

He went on to explain how he had and how he'd given Harry a hint. And we talked, on our way to our next class.

A few days later, I saw Professor McGonagall taking Cho somewhere.

"Denise Diggory." she gasped as I passed, I slowed to a stop.

"Yes?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Can you come with me please?"

"Sure…why not." I shrugged, I hadn't done anything wrong.

"Cho, you may go about your schedule- excuse me for wasting your time."

I was taking Cho's place for what?

I waved at her as I walked with McGonagall down the hall, in an effort to say I was fine.

She smiled slightly and waved back.

"Professor, tomorrow is the second event- and I have to support Harry and Cedric."

"Exactly, you're part of the challenge."

"Excuse-" I started.

Then everything went dark.

…...

I awoke as my head broke water.

I spit out the lake water from my mouth and looked around, everyone was surrounding it. Cedric was next to me, and I looked confused at him,

"You okay?" he asked, as we paddled to the dock.

"I feel fine…why?"

We climbed out of the water, Cedric let me climb up the ladder first. Madam Pomfrey smothered us in blankets and hot cocoa.

Cedric went on to tell me the tale. How I was tied in the kingdom of the Merpeople at the bottom of the lake.

"Funny thing, originally it was Cho- your girlfriend- who was the hostage. But McGonagall saw me and saw a better fit for you…so…here we are." I snuggled into the blanket wrapped around my shoulders and sipped my hot drink.

Soon after, Krum arrived with Hermione and Hermione came to talk with me. Fleur paced the dock, scared. Her sister was down there.

"Can you imagine?" I whispered to Cedric.

"In her place?" he caught my eye and looked at her. "I'd be 10000x worse. I'd have jumped back- something is better then nothing."

"Aw, that's cute." I snuggled up to him, hoping Draco saw how happy I was.

"You're my sister- my best friend. I'd die for you."

"As I, you." I stated matter-o-factly.

I waited, looking at the water for Harry and Ron. Finally three heads popped up. Them, and Gabrielle Delacour; Fleur's kid sister.

Ron, Harry, Hermione and I all chatted, but I drifted off to talk with Cedric.

It was over for now. The last task was June 24th, four months away. No one was hurt. I was starting to feel confident about this Tournament, and hopefully Harry and Cedric did too, with them tied for first.

I felt like I had missed so much- but I was touched to be the person Cedric would've "missed most."

I saw Draco walking with Pansy and I was glad he had momentarily been a ferret, that Harry with his invisibility cloak in Hogsmeade had attacked him, that Moody had put the spider on Malfoy's face when he taught the three forbidden curses. I may have heard it secondhand, but the picture was vivid enough.

It felt good now. I only had to completely break it off with him.

So on the next Hogsmeade visit, I tagged along and Ginny hung out with me.

"It's good to have time to just hang out. I'm always with the older crowd." I laughed, walking down the street, with Ginny shivering next to me.

"Yeah…can we go into the Three Broomsticks? I'm kind of f…f…freezing." her teeth chattered.

"Right." We made a sharp right and went into the already crowded pub.

Ginny ordered us hot cocoas and butterbeers. One each.

I saw Draco with Crabbe and Goyle getting up from their table. My eyes flashed to him as he exited the joint.

"I'll…I'll be right back. There's something I…need to take care of. My earrings turned black and my locket- I completely ignored. I played with the clasp on my charm bracelets as I followed Draco down the street.

"Draco!" I called out.

He turned and I stomped over, undoing the clasp on the bracelet in the process.

I threw it at him and he surprised, let it fall.

He looked down at it, and made no attempt to reach down and get it.

"We're over. Have fun with Pansy, weakling. Like you." I wanted to say more, but a lump formed in my throat. "Cheater." I whispered and jogged away, almost running. As I opened the door to the Three Broomsticks and paused for a second, to see out of the corner of my eye that Draco slowly reached down and picked up the bracelet. He felt each charm and I saw his Adam's apple bob, a lump in his own throat forming.

Serves him right, I nodded and entered, going back to Ginny who was waiting with our drinks that had recently arrived. Something inside me though, in the back of my mind, felt pity for Draco. But I got over it- or pushed it aside.

And I sipped my butterbeer nonchalantly, as if nothing had happened, but Ginny eyed my bracelet-free wrist with hesitation. I'd never taken it off in the past…three years and now it was gone. It was like a part of me. But that part of me was now my past.


	26. Reminincising

Cedric and Harry told me all about the Quidditch field being turned into a crazy hedge maze and the next task.

When Harry explained his story to me at breakfast about the previous night with Krum and Crouch, I became intrigued.

"Whoa. Tell me more." I reached my right hand over to get more juice.

"Um Dee, where's your bracelet?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione asked.

"What bracelet?" I asked innocently.

"The one you've never let out of your sight for the past three years- the one Malfoy gave you." Ginny piped up.

"Answer in the question." I said monotone.

"Malfoy?"

"I threw it at him- he has it now- I broke up with him officially. What he does with that piece of junk- I don't care."

"You never thought it was junk before." Ginny muttered. "You loved it, and it was pure silver/gold- and so expensive to custom-make." Ginny added.

"Whatever. Same thing." I waved my hand around, waving it off like a fly.

"What about your necklace?" Hermione challenged.

I felt the chain and pulled out the locket. It flashed between the two messages- "D.M & D.D Forever," and "I love you." every few seconds. I opened it and there was the moving picture from three years ago- in our beginning of the relationship. I almost smiled at the memory. But I snapped it shut and tucked it under my shirt, still wearing it.

Ron raised his eyebrows at me.

"Small steps guys. Baby steps." I excused myself and headed off to D.A.D.A.


	27. The Tragic Third Task

On the day of the 3rd task, I read over Ron's shoulder and looked up, grimacing at Harry.

Malfoy- was being immature and making faces, and calling out names.

"Shut up Malfoy." I said almost too-cheerfully. He stopped talking.

Hermione was acting strange. I connected two and two on what I'd heard.

Draco had an invisible 'walkie talkie.' It looked like Hermione did too. Was it Rita Skeeter portraying Hermione? Maybe I was wrong…but there was a slim chance I was right.

After breakfast, I walked with Harry to the chamber of the hall for greeting families of champions. Cedric was my brother, therefore- I was going, even though everyone already knew me.

While the Weasley's chatted with Harry, I ran up to my parents.

"Mum! Dad!" I hugged them both.

"Denise. Your brother has been outstanding this year hasn't he?" Dad boosted.

"Yes- he has." I smiled and Cedric pulled me close and ruffled my hair, me laughing.

Then Harry passed and Dad said something he shouldn't have.

"Ignore him." Cedric whispered. I nodded from behind my brother, pleading with my eyes to go along with it.

Eventually Mum silently put a hand on Dad's shoulder and he got quiet.

Cedric and I relaxed.

We entered the stands that night, after having "Cedric time" as he liked to call it. To just talk and not do anything with anyone else- including our parents. I practiced a few spells with him and when it was time, all I'd said was, "You're ready."

Before he went down to the field to join the other champions before he went into the maze, he hugged me tightly and kissed my forehead then whispered, "Thank you 'Nise. For being you- my little sister. I love you, my best friend in the world."

"Love you too. Go and win now. Good luck! You deserve it. Don't be modest." I hugged him once more, then we did our secret handshake and he went down to join Harry.

I sighed and joined Ginny.

"My brothers are so annoying- you never fight with yours." Ginny sighed, jealously raging.

"I guess so…but they love you."

"Fred used to have a crush on you, you know."

"I know." I smirked, thinking of when he'd kissed me on Christmas Eve in my first year. Boy had Draco been jealous…

Cedric and Harry entered and I screamed my brother's name, my hands cupping my mouth to make it louder. I cheered and he disappeared into the tall hedges.

We all were blissfully unaware of the darkness awaiting them in that maze.

When I was little, no older then 6, Cedric was 10, we both went in Mum and Dad's old spell books for a binding spell. One that would connect Cedric and I- like how twins claimed to think the same things at the same time-how they were connected. We found one in a very big, old, dusty book and it was about if one of the two was ever in life-threatening danger- the other would instantly know about it.

"Cedric…I don't think this is safe. I mean, you'll be going to Hogwarts next year….and we're taking Dad and Mum's wands." I said guiltily.

"'Nise, it's okay. I know what I'm doing." he smiled and I pouted, looking down- as only a 6 year old could do.

"Hey. **Hey**." he lifted my chin up with his forefinger. "Chin up. Now. You ready? I'm doing this so I can protect you, and because we're best friends."

"Best friends." I echoed. "Big brother?"

"Hmm?" Cedric glanced up from the book, mouthing the spell to himself, taking Dad's wand and laying Mum's in his lap.

"Love you Cedric."

"Me too 'Nise. Love you too."

"Okay." I puffed out my chest. "I'm ready." He handed Mum's wand to me.

"Now, repeat after me."

I nodded.

He said a bunch of mumbo-jumbo that resembled Latin to me and I repeated it, line by line.

Then the wands connected and a surge of light exploded from it, part going into my chest, the other into Cedric's- like beams of light.

We quickly put everything back and tested the spell.

I picked up and jagged rock and cut my leg. I ran the sharp edge down from my knee to my ankle and grimaced as it bled.

Cedric ran out, his hand on his heart.

"I felt it." he said panting.

I smiled at him, and he took out a large bandage to cover my wound.

I'd forgotten that day until now, we'd never really used it, we hadn't needed it.

In the stands, my heart felt weird but it'd relax and I was sure Cedric was okay.

Then, my heart started to pound in my ears, blood rushed to my head ad I saw something. But it wasn't anything in front of me. It was a graveyard.

"Avada Kedavra!" I heard and a blast of green light stunned Cedric and he fell. Harry was on the ground, eyes closed in pure agony.

Then, I was back in the stands, everyone eagerly awaiting the champion. I looked at everyone's faces.

I imagined it- I told myself. Cedric's okay.

But about an hour later, Harry and Cedric crashed into the ground, the Cup was a portkey. The boys weren't moving.

I heard screams, people shuffling around.

"No." I whispered. I unconsciously stood up and jumped the benches and the stand in my rush to get through, pushing.

"Cedric!" I screamed. "Harry! Cedric!" Tears poured down my cheeks.

I stopped when a chilling sight met my eyes.

Harry was clutching my brother to him like his life depended on it.

Dumbledore was trying to get Harry's attention and then Fudge ran over and his eyes widened. "My God. Diggory. Dumbledore, he's dead! Cedric Diggory!"

"Cedric!" I screamed, begging for him to wake up, sobs wracking my body, and tears escaped my gray eyes- the eyes I shared with my _dead_ brother. His eyes were still wide open and his mouth was slightly open in surprise. I shut down, I didn't care about anything anymore. Not what happened in the past few years- no Draco drama, not drama from any of my friends…

What broke my heart even more was Fudge and Dumbledore telling Harry to let go- but he wouldn't. He was sobbing too.

"He wanted me to bring him back to his parents…and his sister."

Fudge glanced at me, a frozen, sobbing mess.

There are no words to even explain how this felt. But it felt like it was over. My life was over. And there was nothing anyone could say or do to make it better.

I felt like I had a huge pain in my chest. Was the spell still intact? Or was it my heartache?

Harry was lifted off my brother and I ran over, collapsing onto my brother in the same way Harry had a minute ago. My brother. I shook him as I clenched his shirt, through my gritted teeth and tears I pleaded for him to wake up- that it was me- 'Nise- his kid sister; his best friend- that he had promised to always be there to. But that promise was broken.

"No." I sobbed. "Stay alive Cedric- stay with me. I need you…you promised. You promised."

"The parents are coming." Fudge muttered.

I was lifted off Cedric by Dumbledore, they were taking Cedric away to the hospital wing. What was the point though? It was too late. He had no pulse, no beating of his heart. The Killing Curse- the unblockable and unforgivable curse had killed him.

Girls were sobbing. I wanted to say they had no right- he was _my_ best friend- _my_ brother. He was Cho's boyfriend. But they did have the right.

But these girls' sobbing just because a person died and it was him- the guy they secretly crushed on- the ones who hated me for being so close to him. I wanted to use it. The Killing Curse- on them.

See, my mind was hazy at this point in time. I was dead too- in my mindset.

"What's happened? What's going on?" I knew that voice.

Draco pushed through the crowd and saw Cedric on the ground, being lifted by my father and others to go to the hospital wing.

His eyes widened.

"Denise." he whispered so softly, that I barely heard.

But I did. I looked over to him and then broke down all over again, and I ran into his arms, wracking sobs exploding from me once more and I put my arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder, as my tears flowed down into his shirt.

He rubbed my back and embraced me too, whispering comforting things- but I didn't listen. I was glad to have someone who had their arms around me, protecting me, shielding me…in…in Cedric's place.

Hr looked horrified and stunned by Cedric's body as he looked past me onto the scene unfolding. He whispered something, that I didn't quite catch.

He whispered, "I'll keep my promise Cedric. I'll protect her."

And we stood there, an awkward pair. He didn't belong to me anymore though.

He was Pansy's. But I decided it didn't matter in that moment. I'd do anything to have Cedric back- if just for that one moment to say goodbye. We'd already said our loves in our last conversation…if only I'd known it'd be our last.

I _needed _Draco right now.


	28. Grief

Harry was having a hard time too, but the next day, with my parents- I stood in between my parents, dark circles under my eyes which were red from crying so much.

When Harry tried to hand us the money, Mum declined. They kissed me bye. "Sure you don't want to come back today with us?" They asked.

"I'm sure. I have to try to be normal right?" I breathed in deeply. They smiled weakly and left.

As soon as they were gone, Harry tossed the sack full of Galleons to me. "Take it." He told me.

"I can't." I said after shaking my head for a minute, searching for my voice.

It was as if I had lost my voice along with my soul and everything else in 12 hours.

I tossed it back. "Then let me tell you what happened-"

"I know. And you don't have to tell the full story right now. When I'm ready. I know my grieving parents get the whole picture. Maybe next year, if I've healed enough."

He frowned, but let me leave,

On our last day, at the last feast of the year- black drapes covered the walls. I was invited as an Honorary Guest to the head table, along with the other house tables. I didn't accept or decline. Ginny and the others had become accustomed to my silence as days had gone on.

I was different now. A part- a huge part of me was gone.

I sat at the Gryffindor table, with my friends, where they'd let me be.

Dumbledore stood and began his speech. "I must acknowledge the loss of a very fine person, who should be sitting here, enjoying our feast with us. I would like you all, please, to stand, and raise your glass to Cedric Diggory."

Everyone stood and echoed his name. I looked to the Ravenclaw table. Cho, like I, were the only ones really noticeably crying. "He was a good and loyal friend- as well as brother." Dumbledore motioned to me and everyone looked at me with pity. "He was a hard worker, he valued fair play…" he continued on, and moments of Cedric and me flooded my mind, until Dumbledore said, "Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort." and at the end of his speech he said dramatically, "Remember Cedric Diggory."

I let out a sob and covered my mouth with my hand, and the tears streamed onto my hand.

…..

When we packed up, I found out I'd been wrong about Hermione and Rita. Rita "bugged" herself- turned into a beetle.

We were sitting in the compartment when Draco and his posse came in.

"Very clever Granger." he sneered.

He started to boast about how he was glad, that the Mudbloods (Hermione) and Muggle-lovers (Ron) would go first now that Voldemort was back.

"Oops. Second. Diggory was fir-"

"Get out!" Harry screamed. He pointed at me. Draco immediately softened.

But then a blaze of fireworks went off and Draco, Goyle, and Crabbe slumped to the ground, unconscious.

All of them- Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, and Harry had hit them with spells. They pushed the limp bodies out into the hall and for a second, I hesitated.

Then I snuck out of the compartment and kneeled next to Draco. I put his head in my lap and stroked his hair. I still loved him. I pressed my lips to his after looking around to make sure no one would see. I smiled weakly through the kiss. I didn't want to go home. It'd be a shrine to Cedric and a sad, sad place to be all summer.

Even if Draco was no longer mine, I loved him. I hoped he knew that.


	29. Paying Respects Sucks

The summer had been awful to tell you the truth. Everyone seemed to come to pay their respects to our family. They brought food- but I've never understood why people do that when one dies. "Cake won't bring Cedric back!" I'd screamed once, then run upstairs to my room and locked the door behind me.

Cedric's funeral was depressing to say at the very least. I stood there and did my part- giving a speech and putting a rose on his grave- the whole bit- but I was still empty.

I started to regret everything- blaming it on me. Being in Gryffindor, not spending more time with him, always hanging out with my now ex-boyfriend or my friends. Then I wondered, did I still have friends?

I hadn't made my usual contact all summer. I spent my days hiding in my room, dealing with memorials about my brother, or in Cedric's room.

People I didn't know would come up and hug me, telling me how terrible the tragedy was and how it must be hard.

Why? How should they know? I had never seen these people before in my life! How could they say they knew how I felt?

Try losing your brother who you loved more then anyone else in the whole world to a man who had been thought dead.

It sucks. I wish I could bring him back, but all I had been doing was moping, regretting, and looking at everything that contained a memory of him. In our yard, playing. In our rooms, sneaking to the other's bedroom for a "sleepover," running in our halls, taking food from the kitchen…And those aren't even my favorite memories.

I went into Cedric's room a few days before Hogwarts would sweep me away once more. It was a shrine to him, his room. It smelled of him, pictures of him, Mum, Dad and me together…but most of the pictures were of him and me- random points throughout our lives. I picked up one frame and smiled. We were one and five. He was holding me and soothing me-even though I was sleeping, clutching his shirt with one tiny, tiny hand, and my other was being held by Cedric's. I was stifling a yawn in the picture and turning my back to the camera to snuggle into his chest.

A blissful and innocent time.

I hated this. People knew how much I was hurting- and they still bothered me. They commented how I was the spitting image of him, just feminine.

I didn't mind. Not really. It made me feel closer to him. But it got annoying. Pretending to be okay, and putting on a smile isn't exactly my forte. And Draco, Cedric, Harry, Ginny, and my other friends knew when I was hurting.

I remembered Draco coming to my aid the night Cedric died. I'd been comforted by him, sobbing for what seemed like forever, and he was just helping me.

He was dating Pansy…but suddenly being with him that night- felt like nothing had ever gone wrong between us. But it had. And in the worst time.

I put the picture down and smelt his bed. Still exactly like those mornings from so long ago.

A lump formed in my throat. I laid on the bed and a tear hit the pillow.

"I miss you Cedric. Why'd you go? Draco left me…you left me…everyone is leaving me…" I went on like this- I did this every couple weeks. It gave me a feeling he was still there, and he was listening. I needed to vent- and I told him everything- so I told him this. In the presence of his room where he felt so close- like I could hug him against almost. But he was gone. And I could do nothing to have prevented it.


	30. Pity Case

I boarded the train and sat with Ginny and our other friends- as well as Luna Lovegood- but I was invisible. Quiet and unnoticed, I just sat there.

"It sucks, I know. It doesn't get better for a long time. Cedric and you were so close." Luna whispered to me.

I jumped. She was being strange again, but he words actually helped in a strange way, she treated me like a real person, not like how the people who visited over the summer and treated me like I'd break at any second. I was a real human being to her.

Hermione and Ron entered, and announced they were prefects to me…and so were Draco and Pansy…

My friends all hugged me and smiled sadly, before turning back to their conversation and ignoring me.

Worst part is…I didn't care. I wanted to be left alone.

Then Draco barged in and bragged to Harry about being a prefect. I shut my eyes, and when I opened them, he was gone. I hated feeling this way.

Being so in love with someone, even though they broke your heart. I touched my locket and then my wrist, but remembered Draco had my charm bracelet. I hated wanting to beg for him to take me back, but it took all my willpower not to- as well as for killing Pansy…not literally, just injure…severely. I was weak already. Why give them something some to laugh about?

"Draco's ex- threw herself at him…pathetic." I said under my breath. I stopped thinking about it.

Once off the train, Harry saw the horses too.

"Why do we see them?" he asked me.

"I don't know." I said, monotone.

I wish I didn't see them though. All these changes were scary.

After more condolences from random students, I sat with Ginny and barely listened to her conversations and watched the Sorting Hat.

In its song, Hufflepuff was just for extras. Cedric wasn't an extra- he was brave, smart, cunning- as much as anyone else in the other houses- but he had qualities only the best Hufflepuff's could have, But secretly, I felt a twinge prouder of being a Gryffindor and refusing to be in Hufflepuff in my first year.

Only a short time ago it was, it seemed.

Time flew, and I got my schedule. I went to D.A.D.A class and as she did role call, she stopped at my name. "Diggory?"

"Yes ma'am?" I inwardly cringed.

"Related to the late Cedric Diggory?"

"Yes ma'am- he was my brother."

"What a tragic accident." she shook her head.

"It was no accident Professor Umbridge." I said slowly.

"I as I should see as to why?" she challenged. Bad move.

"Because he was murdered by Lord Voldemort!" I exclaimed. Umbridge looked at me.

"That's quite enough."

"But-"

"That's enough! I have no time for this rubbish. I see you want closure, but this-"

"Stop! Everyone thinks they know what's best for me. And you definitely don't. I've heard all about you." I had, she had gotten Harry detention all week.

"This is a warning- 10 points from Gryffindor."

"Whatever witch." I was appalled at the words coming out of my mouth, but I didn't take it back.

"Detention!" she screeched. "At 6:00 sharp tomorrow morning. I shrugged, could be worse.

I went through my day, and the next evening- I reported to her office- all girly and happy…the room gave me the chills.

She handed me a quill and said I didn't need ink, I put the quill to the paper and wrote what she said to write.

'_I will not make up lies in my mourning.' _is what I wrote and I felt a sharp pain on my left hand. The words were etched there, in my blood, then quickly healed.

Oh god. Cedric had told me once about this punishment- it was not allowed at Hogwarts- as it could do serious damage but Umbridge didn't care.

By the end of detention, my hand was itching and red.

She looked at it. "Good. I won't give you a week like Potter. You were just trying to honor your brother. It's understandable. Dismissed." she waved her hand and I left.


	31. Seeking Secrets

Cho told me all about her encounter with Harry in the Owlery, before Harry told me.

I was happy for her, I wanted her to be at least. I wanted her to move on from Cedric, and go to Harry. Boyfriends are easier to forget. But if I said that, I'd be lying. Draco- I still thought of him constantly. But he was alive and well. Cedric- I'd probably never move on- but I was good at trying or pretending.

When Ron was made Keeper of the Quidditch team, I was left to do homework with Hermione and Ginny while the boys played with their brooms.

I hadn't been riding in so long…I missed it-but I'd never admit it. I wasn't very good at Quidditch, so what was the point of telling my hobby?

One day, I had enough, and decided to "stroll" on the grounds during practice for Gryffindor and as I passed, I'd watch. When I got there, what I wasn't anticipating was the Slytherin team to be there…and Malfoy's cronies.

"Gryffindors are losers. Gryffindors are losers." the Slytherins chanted, howling with laughter.

"You didn't seem to think that when you were dating one!" Ron yelled.

The Slytherins got quiet and looked at Malfoy, who looked like he was about to puke. Pansy looked angry and hurt- with good reason. Competing with past girlfriend's on guys was hard. Not that I'd know.

"Yeah- you _loved_ her." George mocked

"You know- Cedric's sister? Year below us, gray eyes, light brown hair, beautiful, smart, kind, _forgiving_…" Harry explained, smiling.

"Cedric's dead." Pansy smirked.

"Shut up." Draco growled.

"But Draco-"

"She is off limits Pansy. Do not ever, speak ill of her." He piped up. "Or her family."

"Idiot." Fred murmured. "You broke her heart you know? Cried for days…when you went to the Yule Ball with this twit." he motioned to Pansy. "Instead of your girlfriend. Don't come near her again. Because all her friends- we're her family now. She lost you, then Cedric. I'm her new Cedric. I'll take you anytime if you bother her in the slightest." Fred got louder, and angrier.

It got quiet.

"Ignore it." Angelina said. "Back to work." And I left, pondering many things. Fred **was **like an adopted older brother- but he'd never replace Cedric. Draco made them stop mocking me…I didn't understand…and at that moment- I couldn't process it. I shoved it in a drawer in the back of my mind and stored it away, walking quickly back inside.

In the 1st weekend of October, we went on a Hogsmeade trip. Hermione, Harry, Ron and I automatically went to the Hog's Head- which I hadn't even known existed until then, and it was grimy and disgusting to say generously.

It looked absolutely disgusting and revolting. I ordered a butterbeer like the others and we waited for others to arrive.

I looked to Harry and smiled. It was hard, giving into this idea by Hermione- there were so many reasons as to how it couldn't work. We could be caught, someone could tell, Harry could back out- for reasons we all knew as he explained them multiple times. He had to fight Voldemort- and he had had a bit of help every time, but no one else seemed to get it.

Ginny and her boyfriend filed in, along with Cho and others. Ginny hadn't told me. My heart sank. Was I that terrible? That she couldn't even tell me? Because of Draco? Because of Cedric? His death and my withdrawal? I sat there. Cho waved at me and I made a sloppy attempt at returning the gesture.

I saw throughout the meeting she wouldn't take her eyes off Harry. That was good. As long as it wasn't a rebound- if it was- I'd kill her. I immediately regretted the thought even though I'd never mean it- it was just a term to vent anger.

I had to be careful with my words. One misstep, and I'd crumble. I couldn't let that happen. Not again anyway.

And by the end, it was decided we had a new secret D.A.D.A class. Good. I wanted to learn some good patronus charms and other jinxes- to avenge Cedric's death on Wormtail and Voldemort. I didn't care that I'd die if I went up against them…but I'd die trying to beat them. Cedric's death would not be in vain. I swore to it.


	32. Dumbledore's Army

Umbridge suspected us. She had to. A sign was posted saying all clubs and teams were disbanded- unless cleared with her- and if we were caught with our unregistered club- we'd be expelled. Expelled. But no one had told…so how did she know?

Ron, Harry, and Hermione gave their theories, but I wasn't listening.

And by the end of the day I learned- Hedwig had been injured, Draco purposely lured Neville and Harry and Ron to him to fight with his bragging and his insults- but they didn't fight, and that Umbridge had gone to Snape's room during Harry's class to check on his methods.

"She basically told him to stop his lessons- the Strengthing Spell for instance- because the Ministry thinks its 'dangerous.'" Ron complained.

"She questioned his ability to teach too!" Hermione practically shouted, and she didn't like Snape much either.

I had a headache. "I'm going to go…work on my homework…Have fun down here- tell Sirius I said hi." And I disappeared up into the girls' chambers.

Umbridge was awful- she gave Slytherins the right to continue Quidditch, but not Gryffindor. Every moment with her was drearier then the last! I hated her.

But I was able to rebel against her soon enough when Harry told me Dobby had returned Hedwig and that he found the Room of Requirement for the D.A.D.A meetings. "At eight, seventh floor- opposite that tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy being clubbed by those trolls."

I nodded at Harry and told Ginny- who told Cho. "Ginny- maybe…Harry should tell her." I said uneasily as we walked to my friend.

"Nonsense- he has too much on his plate right now. I'll do it." And she marched over to Cho and told her, me dragging my feet behind her. Harry had wanted an excuse to talk to Cho! Why couldn't Ginny see that?

"'Nise." Cho smiled.

I walked over hesitantly. "Hey."

"You going to go?…We need to catch up one day…" Yeah, to talk about Cedric? My heart panged.

"Yeah, we should…see you." I pulled Ginny with me as we walked away- she had to tell Michael still- she told my old friend; my late brother's girlfriend; and my friend's crush- before she told her own boyfriend. What the heck?

At 7:30, I went with Harry, Ron, and Hermione- who had the Marauder's Map to see if Umbridge was near. But we were in the clear, and when we got to the tapestry- I gave a "Really? You're serious?" face to the moth-eaten art.

The trolls were learning ballet from Barnabas.

"We need to walk past three times and concentrate on what we need." Harry said, and he clenched his fists, staring ahead. Hermione was whispering under her breath, and Ron scrunched up his eyes. I paced back and forth gracefully, but my forefinger and thumb pinched the bridge of my nose and my eyes were shut.

"Harry." I heard, Harry and I looked. A highly polished door was in the barren wall now. Harry reached for the brass handle, and pulled open the door and led the way for the four of us into a huge room with torches that flickered- exactly like the torches in the dungeon.

Soon enough, everyone started to arrive. "It's bizarre." Fred told us. "We hid here from Filch once- right George- but it was only a broom closet."

"It shifts to fit one's needs." I told him, smiling.

He just looked shocked, but he knew I was right.

"We should elect a leader." Hermione announced.

"Harry." Cho said and I winked at her. She so liked him- I just hoped it wasn't a rebound.

"To make it official. All in favor of Harry?" Everyone raised their hands.

"A name?" I suggested.

"Can we be the Anti-Umbridge League?" Angelina asked, hopeful.

"Or the Ministry of Magic Are Morons Group?" suggested Fred, who I banged into from my side, with a grin of my face.

"Defense Association? D.A?" Cho asked.

"Perfect- let's just make the D.A stand for Dumbledore's Army- because Voldemort and the Ministry are scared of him." Harry explained.

"Alright- we're Dumbledore's Army." I chirped.

"Let's practice the disarming spell. Expelliarmus-"

"**Please**, I don't think Expelliarmus is going to help us against You-Know-Who, do you?" Zacharias Smith rolled his eyes.

I frowned at him. Yeah, so strong- are you? Can't even say Voldemort?

"I've used it against him. Saved my life last June."

I froze, and everyone was quiet.

Last June, that day was not ever spoken about in front of me- not even about Harry's face-off with Voldemort.

We doubled into pairs and practiced.

I got it on my 2nd try. I smiled broadly.

Harry went around, watching and making suggestions.

When he spoke with Cho- she brought up Cedric, and I felt my wand get blasted out of my hand, I silently cursed and picked it up. I couldn't keep getting thrown off just because someone said his name.

We agreed to meet next Wednesday, and everyone left in groups of three or four. Harry watched on the map as people dispersed- Gryffindors to the Fat Lady portrait, Hufflepuffs to the basement, and Ravenclaws to a tower- like ours- but on the west side. I then noticed for the first time, absolutely no Slytherins were in the group. They couldn't all be rotten, could they? But a small voice in the back of my mind said they could- just look at Draco- the one you had trusted.

I went back with Harry and the other two, Harry and I were quiet the whole way back.


	33. Wars of the Heart

I jingled my "Galleon" in my pocket as I walked beside Ron to class. Draco was there, and imitated Ron dropping a Quaffle, causing Ron to turn red.

"Too bad you can't see a snitch when it's right above your head!" I yelled out to my ex, who stopped. Something from three years ago- and I still remembered it- yet to forget. He then…ran away.

My Galleon grew warm and I knew the next D.A meeting had changed dates. We had made much progress in there, and I was increasingly smug about it.

Slytherins played dirty. They kept trying to hex Gryffindor- the Quidditch teams were at greater odds then ever.

At the Quidditch meet, I stood in the bleachers and wore red to support my house.

Then I stopped screaming, "GRYFFINDOR!" to see Draco, standing off to one side, the sunlight hitting him perfectly, it gleaming in his white-blond head. Then, time resumed when I saw his cronies- Crabbe and Goyle- ready to play. I gaped at them, they were the new Beaters?

When the game started, Slytherin chanted, "Weasley is our king!" and had a whole song to go with it, all in spite of Ron. When Slytherin was ahead by 40 points, I was only looking at Harry and Draco. Both mimicked each other in their search for a glimpse of gold streaking in the air.

Then, they spotted it, they were both neck-and-neck. I rose and fear filled my eyes. It'd be easy for one of them, especially Draco, to "accidentally" bump into the other, sending him spiraling.

But, Harry's hand closed around the snitch first, and we won! But Crabbe, jealous and angry- hit a bludger at Harry and he fell.

I rushed onto the field, to congratulate the team.

Draco laughed though, thinking his song was awfully funny.

I spun around, and I sneered, " I _hate _you- you idiot. You can't do anything right. I don't believe I ever believed you when you said you loved me. Remember that- it was only a year ago!" I was like a totally different person, as if I was possessed.

Draco's smile fell and he looked at me, taking my insults.

He had completely put his mocking of my friends on hold. Goyle threatened to shut me up, but Draco held a hand up in front of Goyle to stop him.

"Don't even say you still care. I don't believe you. You may hold them back- but it's out of pity isn't it?" I swallowed. "Don't…just go…If you really had my best interests at heart- you wouldn't let my friends get hurt." I turned back to Harry.

"What was that?" Fred asked me.

I just looked at him, and ran into his arms, crying. He had the same lanky frame as Cedric and for that one moment- it felt like I had my brother back.

Before I had yelled at Draco, Fred and George wanted to jump down Draco's throat. Harry held George back, but the rest of us had to hold Fred down to stop him from hitting my ex.

It was not getting any easier- seeing Draco.

And after I let go of Fred, Draco turned back and insulted Harry.

Harry let George go, and the pair ran at Draco.

Harry punched Draco in the stomach, and then girls were screaming, Draco was yelling, George cursed, whistles blew, and Harry and George were still beating Draco.

I screamed, "Harry, no!" I ran over but the imperius curse beat me to him. Harry fell and lost all desire to fight.

I was about to check on Draco, but Pansy rushed over and comforted him. I turned away, regretting my thought and cursed myself for still feeling that way about Draco. Draco, who was curled up on the ground, whimpering and moaning, his nose bloody, jaw bruised- was the boy I was still in love with, when he belonged to someone else. It was never going to get better was it?


	34. Unraveled

"Hagrid's back?" I said in question, but smiling broadly.

"Yep. Today's lesson was dead awful though…" Ron moaned.

Hermione glared at him. "Well, not the lesson itself- but Umbridge-"

"Ugh." I moaned, rolling my head around, "Don't even speak to me about that woman."

"Fine…" Harry then changed the subject to talk about where they had gone Saturday night- to see Hagrid. He told me what Hagrid had told them- not leaving out a single detail. So Hagrid had been gone for months to get the giants on our side…to no avail. When they brought up Umbridge's questions and Hagrid's hasty lies, I covered my ears.

"No. More." I said sternly.

Hermione then took over, and when she said Umbridge and I covered my ears, she rolled her eyes, and pulled my hands from my head.

She proceeded to say what the boys had tried to say.

"Hagrid's not dumb!" I said incredulously. "How dare Pansy and Malfoy make it easier for her insults. He probably failed that inquiry or test or whatever she calls it." I put my head in my hands. "At least he was uneasy about going into the forest- stupid ex." I laughed.

"He looked sick. Thestrals are so cool! Even if I can't see 'em. But when that excuse of a lady come- he looked like Christmas came a month early." Ron almost shouted and I groaned.

"Let's just…hope for the best. She twists everything we say- banned Harry and the twins from Quidditch forever at school- thestrals- dangerous? Ha. And to have Draco and all those other wretched Slytherins on her side…she even turned what our sweet, blundering Neville said as fear! But that's just how he is!" I wanted to throw a pillow across the room at the very least, but I just dug my nails into the arms of my chair. "Treats us like we're incapable, then Hagrid like he's a moron! Well he's smarter then her! I can tell you that. Is she against half-breeds?" I screeched. I ran out of steam. "That…that…witch!" I broke out into sobs.

Harry swooped in and draped his arm around my shoulders. "It's alright. Here- this ought to cheer you up-we have one last meeting before Holiday Break."

I stopped sniffling. At least I'd be snubbing Umbridge in a secret way.

At the meeting, we all made great progress- we could start Patronuses after break.

Holiday break…I was dreading it. Harry was going back with Ron, and Hermione was going skiing with her parents. I didn't want to go back to the place where my parents mourned, and it was a shrine to Cedric- especially his room. I didn't want to go back. But deserting my parents in this time was a dreadful thing to do to hurt them- like I was snubbing them. I was awoken from my reverie by Cho's relentless sobs. Everyone had gone- it was just us three- and to them- it only them- they didn't know I was there. I was invisible to them, not in their line of sight…"It makes me wonder whether…if he'd known it all…he'd still be alive."

My heart sank. Cho. You didn't just bring Cedric up in front of me- especially in front of Harry.

"He did know this stuff. He was really good at it or he could never have got to the middle of the maze. But if Voldemort really wants to kill you, you don't have a chance." Harry heavily sighed.

I put a hand to my mouth, and choked back a sob in a desperate attempt to be quiet.

They got quieter, talking about Harry had lived.

"Oh don't go!" Cho cried out. "I know it must be horrible for you, me mentioning Cedric when you saw him die," I made a tiny cry, and shut my eyes to try to stop the tears. "I suppose you just want to forget about it…"

"I can't. Denise is my friend, a close friend- she looks exactly like him- and she is exactly like him- she is him. You know what I mean- you know her. Thing is- she still doesn't know everything that happened that night, only what I've told her in an attempt to keep her sane."

Then they talked a bit more, and kissed.

When they were, err…distracted, I sprinted out, not caring who saw me.

Back in the common room, I sat while Hermione wrote to Krum, and the boys chatted about the kiss.

"Don't you understand how Cho's feeling at the moment?" Hermione said irritably.

"No." the boys said together.

Hermione laid down her quill and sighed, "She's obviously feeling very sad, because of Cedric dying-" What was I? Invisible? "-Then I expect she's feeling confused because she liked Cedric and now likes Harry; she can't work out who she likes best. She's guilty, thinking it's an insult to Cedric's memory to be kissing Harry at all and worried what people will think if she goes out with Harry. She probably can't work out what her feelings toward Harry are, because he was the one who was Cedric when he died, so that's…"

I stopped listening, and ran to my room and Ginny was already asleep. Pity- I wanted someone to talk to. Just to vent about what happened in the past few hours. I didn't want Harry's protection. I thought I knew everything- about that night, but I learned so much more about that night then I could've ever dreamed already. And I had told Harry last year in the hospital wing I wasn't ready to hear the rest…but now I was.


	35. The Pensieve

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Fred, and George were all gone. Mr. Weasley had been bitten by a snake- I heard from Dumbledore, but Hermione told me before he had a chance to.

"Professor?" I had knocked on the door to his office and he told me to come in.

"Please sit." he motioned to a chair in front of his desk, and I hesitantly sat in it.

"You know why the Weasley's and Harry are not here?" he began, expecting me to shake my head, but I nodded, and he seemed taken aback.

"Hermione told me." I nodded.

He nodded, understanding.

Then, I saw something out of the corner of my eye, I got up, transfixed, ignoring Dumbledore. I opened the cabinet and I stood in front of some kind of cauldron.

"It's called a Pensieve."

I jumped, and turned my head. Dumbledore was behind me.

"You can put a memory in there, and you can go into it and revisit."

"So…anything I don't want to remember- I can put in here?" I asked, hopeful- maybe I put in memories of Draco- all the best and worst ones- and maybe of Cedric's death…

"Well, yes." He eyed me carefully. "What do you wish to forget?"

"Cedric, and Draco." I said quietly.

"Ah- the brother and first love." he seemed all-knowing. "Very well, let's experiment. Did you know Harry put a memory in here just last night?"

"Really?" I didn't know Harry knew about this.

"He found out about- like you- in his 4th year. And he put a memory that will answer many questions for you. Just reach in and you'll be there."

I put my hand into the liquid and then I was a familiar graveyard- even though I was sure I had never been there before.

Then I saw a flash of green light hit my brother who was at the ready to fight. He fell to the ground, dead. I shook my head, and held back a scream. This was the memory? The night of Cedric's death?

Harry moaned and put his hand to his scar and shut his eyes and fell to the grass.

And then I saw him- Voldemort- I wanted to scream and run- even though I was only in a memory- and he couldn't hurt me.

Harry and him dueled, and their wands caused Cedric and more people to become an echo.

The memory kept going- like a bad horror film- from Harry grabbing Cedric and the Cup, transporting back to Hogwarts and I transported with them, and then the memory ended.

I was breathing hard, and tears streamed down my cheeks. I had no questions now- and also a million. I just saw the whole picture of my short vision last year.

"I…" I ran out of the office without so much as a goodbye or thanks.


	36. Hugs and Kisses

Hermione and I, on the day of the beginning of Christmas Break, called up our parents and said we were going to Grimmauld Place to visit everyone, no buts or exceptions.

So when we got there, we ran the doorbell and heard loud painful screams.

"It's Mrs. Black- that's all." Hermione assured me.

It was annoying, getting here because we took the Knight Bus.

But my sour mood floated away as soon as Mrs. Weasley opened the door.

"Girls! Come in, come in." she said, ushering us in.

We walked in and the Weasley's were sitting in the parlor- just standing around.

Hermione touched my arm and smiled, pointing upstairs. I nodded and she went to check on Harry.

Ginny ran over to me. "Harry thinks he's been possessed by You-Know-Who, but he has no idea. I have been possessed by him!" her lip trembled.

"Oh, sweetie, Ginny, I'm so sorry." I pulled her close. I remembered her possession well- Cedric had been ignoring me all year, and I was in a perfect honeymoon phase with Draco…and my best friend Ginny was acting strange.

"No- I am. There are much more important matters for you and me right now- let's not live in the past." she held her chin up and walked up to the second floor.

Next in my greeting line was Ron.

"Ron!" I hugged him, and we clapped each other on the back, grinning.

"Good to see you." I meant it; out of all my friends- I probably interacted least with Ron and Cho- among random peers in my own year I barely hung out with- like Colin.

"Yeah, where's Pitch?"

"In my carrier." I jerked my thumb behind me, and my head a twinge. I remembered when she was new- I called her Jessie. But as time went on, she didn't look like a Jessie anymore- so I renamed her. Pitch- redubbed, nicknamed, renamed- all the same. Whatever term works.

Then I hugged everyone else and gave greetings. The last person I came to was Fred. He was looking down at the carpet and his shoes.

I touched his arm lightly, and smiled, but only with my mouth- no teeth shone through.

He looked up and then the look in his eyes I sighed a sad sigh silently and with my eyes and pulled him to me, wrapping my arms around him and resting my head on his chest. He broke and wrapped his arms around me, afraid to let go.

"Dad's…he's okay…but his wounds reopen every time the bandages come off." he sobbed.

"Shh." Fred was so strong, much more then George, Ron, Ginny, but also Percy in some levels. What was going on? I already knew the whole story- what about was making Fred cry?

I never did find out- some can make an educated guess it had to do something with me though- with the addition of the stress of everything that was going on around him. But I know at that time- we were starting to crush on each other. But no one knew exactly what the outcome of that would be.

I met with Sirius and Tonks etc.

"So you're Denise?" Sirius murmured.

"How'd you know?" I smiled, my voice dripping with happy sarcasm.

"Harry and such…also from the Malfoys- not to me- but to other family members- word gets around quickly in the Black family." he rolled his eyes and I giggled.

Sirius was kind and light-hearted…the traces of Azkaban starting to wear off. Up until Christmas Day we all decorated and cleaned the house. By the end of our hard work- we admired it. The chandeliers had garlands of holly and gold and silver streamers; magical snow glittered in piles over the threadbare carpets; a great Christmas tree was decorated with live fairies and it blocked the Black family portraits from view; and even the stuffed elf heads had Santa hats on them.

I woke up the next morning, and Cedric's old owl come through the window and dropped off what seemed to be the 10th present that morning. He looked awfully tired, so I let him rest a bit and he nibbled me affectionately before he left- as if to say even though Cedric was gone- he still was there for me.

I got gifts from my parents and other relatives- but I didn't care much for them, I loved the gifts I got downstairs later though; and then I realized this was my first Christmas officially without Cedric- as others had not counted- because at least he had still been alive.

I sighed. I traveled the house that morning, and in one of the bedrooms was a huge tapestry- and when I looked closer it was the Black Family Tree. Sirius came in and found me.

"Breakfast- oh you found this stupid rug too?"

"Where are you?" I asked, scanning it.

"That burned off piece." he pointed to a hole.

I looked questioningly at him. "Let's just say my mother burned off anyone who didn't live up to her expectations." There were a few other scorch marks, but I didn't ask about them.

Then I saw Draco's mom was a relative of Sirius, I looked down and saw Draco.

I froze.

"What's wrong?"

"It's…it's Draco." I bit my lip.

"He really hurt you didn't he?" he observed.

I wiped a tear away from the corner of my eye, before it could stream down my face. "More then you could ever know." I stood, looking at the same picture for what seemed like forever. Sirius then clapped his hands and brought me downstairs with him to get away from the awkwardness.

We visited St. Mungo's for Christmas morning to see Mr. Weasley and when Harry, Ron, and Hermione snuck off, I shook my head and banged my head against the wall, one leg bent up, the foot on the wall, and my arms were crossed- giving me a tough, relaxed look.

Fred walked out of his dad's "room." "Want to go somewhere?" he whispered huskily in my ear.

I could only nod, at a loss for words and he took my hand pulled me along. I felt a warm sensation go through me at his touch and I smiled as he led me down the hall- running, looking behind us, giggling and going through the halls.

We ran into a broom closet and he shut the door behind us, it was totally dark.

Ours hearts were racing and pounding in our ears- and then like a magnet, we drifted closer until our lips touched. Immediately I pulled away.

"We…shouldn't. I'm sorry." I breathed, holding his chest away with my hands, my arms all the way outstretched.

"C'mon 'Nise. It'll be fun." He kissed me again, and I leaned into it- our lips moving in sync. But I opened my eyes to stare into the darkness. I felt like I was betraying Draco by kissing Fred, and all I could about was kissing Draco when I was kissing Fred.


	37. Fooling Fools

We, being Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Ron and I, boarded the Knight Bus and Tonks decided to separate us because of tight spacing.

"Fred, George, Ginny- go the back with Remus. I'll be upstairs with the rest of us."

"No!" I exclaimed.

Everyone looked at me questioningly besides Fred who smirked. Fred- who I'd spent an awful lot of time with lately…I didn't want to leave his sight now- and he knew it.

"What do you suppose we do Denise?" Lupin asked, arching his eyebrows.

"I'll stay down here with you guys- and the rest will go upstairs- only I will change arrangements basically."

Harry was about to protest, but decided against it and went upstairs.

I sat by Fred, rigid- trying not to lean close to him. I didn't want the others to know, they'd go into cardiac arrest.

But he was right there, he was so inviting, I wanted to snuggle into his chest and imagine everything was perfect. That was what I needed.

I wore my heart on my sleeve- and I was desperately trying not to do that anymore- as it was a sign of weakness- to be an open book and let everyone into my thoughts and feelings. My most vulnerable state was when I let my emotions through. Voldemort, even though people thought it unwise for me to say his name- but who cares? Voldemort. Voldemort, Voldemort. Voldemort could easily go into my mind through Legilimency, and I, unlike Harry, was not learning the arts of Occlumency to defend myself. I was a lost cause. And somehow, all of this led back to me distancing myself from Fred without moving at all- a nifty trick really. Voldemort took Cedric away from me, he would not steal Fred as well.

Once back at school, one bad thing happened after another and yet Draco remained…happy.

Bode, who had worked in the Ministry in the Department of Mysteries had been murdered by a Devil's Snare in St. Mungo's, the Death Eaters had escaped from Azkaban- causing Voldemort to be the most pleased he had been in 14 years, D.A meetings were being cancelled due to Harry's Occlumency classes, and Hagrid was on probation- the list went on and on.

The only good things hat possibly lightened my mood was Cho and Harry going on a date on Valentine's Day- on the next Hogsmeade visit, and that I was seeing Fred nightly- we hung out, his arm draped around my shoulders- as he sold his joke products to other students.

The students and George did not understand if he was embracing me romantically or in a friendly form, and I appreciated that confusion.

A month passed, and after the Hogsmeade trip- which I had spent with Fred and George but I cringed and pulled away from Fred every time Draco was in sight. I learned about the interview for Harry with Rita Skeeter; good thing she was let go- being unemployed made her lose her touch.

"You deserve to have the truth heard." I said brightly to Harry. But then, he told me about his date with Cho and my smile faded.

Hermione explained how Cho must've felt and I nodded fiercely behind her, proving she was right.

"Here- I'll talk to Cho- and meet you up in the Owlery at midnight to tell you about it. Fair enough?" I asked, trying to set up a date to make things right.

"What? Oh, yeah, sure, midnight. Owlery. Got it." And he left the Great Hall.

I saw Ron and Ginny come back from practice when we were in the common room.

They then, left for the baths, and Fred appeared next to me and pulled up a chair. "Ron and Ginny here? No? Good. George and I were watching the practice- they're complete rubbish without us."

"Ginny's not that bad." George said fairly. "Actually, don't get how she's that good. We've never let her play with us." he mused.

Hermione answered and George looked mildly impressed and I held back a giggle.

Harry just sat there, listening, obviously still musing about Cho's outburst from before.

"You know, Quidditch was the only thing in this place worth staying for." Fred said, bemused and I shot him a dirty look, he only winked at me in return.

Hermione nearly screeched, "You've got exams coming!"

"Told you already, we're not fussed about N.E.W.T's." he went on to describe all his silly, fun jokes he planned to sell. I didn't get how I could be with someone who was so reckless about their education, but it was only a fling, a secret relationship. I had no intentions of taking it farther with Fred.

"Kill him, more like." Fred said, taking about Zacharias Smith. I gave his hair a gentle tug and he grabbed me and pulled me down, so my head rested in his lap. I laughed and he tickled me, and I reached up to touch his face- and he stopped.

I was terrible, using him like this. But a part of me actually wanted him this way, but it was small- I loved him like a brother- one of my best friends, and I was trying to make Draco jealous by being with Fred. I was terrible.

Also because I had forgotten my own best, best friend was even seeker- Ginny.

I relaxed though, ignoring how everyone was staring at us while they spoke, they were starting to catch on, but I didn't care.


	38. Total Eclipse of the Heart

I spoke to Cho, and she seemed genuinely sorry for earlier, and I went to the Owlery as the clock struck 12, and eager to tell Harry the good news, but also in a way heartbroken.

But he never showed. At 1:00, I went back downstairs- the next morning I found out he'd fallen asleep at 11:20- and woke up at 2:00, knowing I'd probably given up on him already.

The next few days were disastrous, Gryffindor lost an easy match to Hufflepuff by 10 points. And when the Quibbler released Harry's interview, so many witches and wizards from all over Britain believed him, or wrote how he was off his rocker and belonged in St. Mungo's.

But when Umbridge banned the magazine, it made every student go out and get it, and Harry's article was read throughout the school. Cho seemed to have forgiven Harry and he was in a better mood now.

Then, at one of our D.A meetings, we were all trying to conjure a patronus. Mine was a tiny kitten, that had the personality of a lion.

Then Dobby appeared out of thin air and he was so fearful, trying to warn Harry someone was coming.

"Is she coming?"

"Yes, Harry Potter, yes!"

Then Harry straightened up, and all of us were now swallowed in fear.

We had been discovered, ratted out. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" Harry bellowed. "RUN!"

Everyone scrambled for the exit at once, but I lingered, frozen. Who could've…

Hermione pleaded for Harry to leave, but the opposite happened, and Harry ordered Dobby to leave.

"Go 'Nise!" He urged, and we ran for the bathrooms. We were almost around the corner when Harry tripped and sprawled out onto the floor. I looked at Draco as he stepped out of a niche beneath an ugly dragon-shaped vase.

"Trip Jinx, Potter. Hey Professor- PROFESSOR! I've got one!"

I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and kneeled beside Harry.

"Go- Umbridge's coming." Harry whispered harshly, pushing me away.

"Get out of here 'Nise! You Don't want to be caught with Potter…Go!" Draco urged, when I just looked at him in question. And I ran, thinking about Draco's tone- it was sad, trying to be covered up with no emotion- but it didn't work. It was as if he was setting free something he loved, and he hoped someway, someday, somehow, it'd come back.

I scrambled to my feet, not taking my astonished eyes of Draco and ran around the corner, and hid to listen.

"It's him! Excellent Draco- 50 points to Slytherin. I'll take it from here. Stand up, Potter!" Umbridge said. Then, as Harry got to his feet, she told Draco, "See if you can round of anymore of them Draco. Tell the others to look in the library- anyone out of breath- check the bathrooms. Miss Parkinson can do the girls' ones- off you go-"

Draco walked around the corner and grabbed my wrist as he passed me.

"Keep quiet or they'll hear you." he whispered menacingly.

I narrowed my eyes. "Pansy, still with her?" I couldn't help it, my nostrils flared and my eyes blazed. "Suppose you gave her a charm bracelet too." I whispered brutally as he led me down the hall.

He did not answer, he kept his gaze straight.

"How could you? You knew I was a member- but then again you lost are care for my well-being over a year ago, didn't you?" I sneered.

Then, we were in front of the Fat Lady portrait and he turned to me, his face came so extraordinarily close to mine.

"Go inside- before Pansy or the others catch you. I got you out of there, so you'd avoid trouble. Goodnight Denise." And he let go, and disappeared.

I was dizzy from his closeness, I could almost touch him with my lips from the lack of distance between us.

I said the password as the Fat Lady eyed me curiously, wondering why a 5th year Slytherin prefect had let me go free, but I ignored him and walked into the common room. Only a few D.A members were there, so little few. The others had to be hiding throughout the school. I prayed they wouldn't get caught. As I slumped into a chair by the non-existent fire, I put a hand to my forehead, with a huge headache, I still closed my eyes in concentration…and others asked me if I was face palming something.

Why had Draco let me go free, and why had he escorted me? To make it seem as if had caught me- to protect me from others who would actually turn me in? And why did he show so much remorse and concern and hurt back there with Harry?

I settled into the chair and fell asleep, and Draco once again clouded my mind.


	39. Parkinson and Diggory

Dumbledore was gone. Word spread quickly and Harry told me about everything that happened once I had gone.

I didn't give a fair trade though. I didn't tell him about Draco- he'd just have a negative reaction.

I came to breakfast late the next morning and heard Draco say, "Five because I don't like you Potter, another 10 points from Gryffindor because Granger is a mud blood-"

Ron pulled out his wand, glowering at Draco but Hermione pushed the wand away.

"Inquisitorial Squad? Lemme guess- five because you don't like me either? Another five because I hate our new "headmistress," a racist against half-breeds and muggle-borns? Like to see you try." I said with malice.

Draco said nothing, he just walked away when I finished.

"He just about 50 points." Ron and Hermione moaned.

I rolled my eyes, much more important things were going on.

Like no more Occlumency classes for Harry, and how he'd sneak into Umbridge's office to speak to Lupin and Sirius…but the worst thing was Fred and George had taken their brooms and headed to Diagon Alley- to their new joke shop- leaving Umbridge and the rest of Hogwarts in the dust.

"He didn't even say goodbye." I shook my head, trying not to cry.

"Oh c'mon. You'll see him soon enough. He wouldn't leave his best friends all alone and without excitement, now would he?" Ginny promised. And he didn't- the twins had put a swamp in one of the halls- and the teachers could've easily made it disappear, but decided to give Umbridge a hard time. "Growing up with those two- you realize anything's possible."

Maybe she was right. Even if she didn't know yet about Fred and me, she still had a point. He wouldn't just leave me hanging.

And the O.W.L's came up for the 5th years, it became increasingly boring as Hermione, Ron, and Harry were always studying.

Harry told me, thinking it would make me feel better, how Draco had messed up on his Levitation spell during the practical examination- but it made me feel worse.

And on the night of their Astronomy exam, Colin, Ginny, and I watched as Hagrid was attacked by Umbridge and others.

McGonagall rushed past us and outside, yelling and ordering conduct and order- her voice had to be carrying all the way up to the Astronomy Tower. Then she stunned 4 times in the chest- we watched as she was brought up to the hospital wing, and the next morning she'd be transferred to St. Mungo's- but she'd come back in perfect condition before the end of term.

"She'll be okay though…right?" I had asked feverishly to Colin.

"Pomfrey always makes everyone pull through." he assured me, then regretted what he'd said.

My mouth was set in a grim line. Cedric couldn't be saved. He was dead. I'd give anything for his comforting gestures right then.

Hagrid was gone, he had a brother named Grawp in the Forest, waiting for Harry, Ron, and Hermione…everyone seemed to be leaving.

And on Harry's final exam, he fell to the ground and screamed, touching his scar- from what I had heard. I still had to talk to Harry personally.

I came out of the classroom with Ginny and Luna when we heard Harry yelling in the hall.

"Harry?" I asked, befuddled.

"Sirius is being tortured by Voldemort. We need to save him." he said, the wheels in his brain spinning rapidly.

And so we set up a plan, and Harry and Hermione went into Umbridge's office to contact the Black house while I remained downstairs with Ginny.

Then Pansy went and grabbed me, as another Slytherin girl grabbed Ginny. Ginny put up a good fight, trying to kick the shins out of her captor. Neville tried to help, but soon he was captured too.

As Pansy forced me up the stairs and the other members of the Inquisitorial Squad did my friends- going to Umbridge's office, I muttered to her, "What is your damage?" I tried stopping, but she pushed me up the stair, and I almost tripped, my hair went in front of my face. I blew it up and shook my head, so it was out of my way.

"What's yours? Still upset your dear brother died? Stupid prat he was. Or mad because Draco likes me best?"

I couldn't compete with her statement about Draco. "One of these days Parkinson. One of these days Draco will see how foul you are. And I'll be waiting for that day."

"Ooh- think he'll go running to you? Jealous are you, Diggory? No matter, because Draco will always choose me. Never yo- you dumb muggle/ outcast-loving excuse for a pureblood witch!"

Then I saw Harry, Hermione, Umbridge and Draco in the room. I stopped in my tracks and Pansy forced me forward into the room, and I struggled against her. Everyone else followed us in.

"Draco- fetch Professor Snape."

Draco put _**Harry's**_wand in his robes and walked past me, not looking at Pansy or anyone else, just me. And something like hurt blazed in his eyes for a half-second before he blinked and doused the flames so he was cold. He rounded the corner and left.

He returned with Snape and Snape said he had no more Veriasatum left.

Then as he was about to leave, Harry yelled, "He's got Padfoot!" over and over.

Umbridge saw this, and saw Snape's hesitation. "What does he mean Serverus?"

"No idea." And he lectured Harry for speaking nonsense before walking out the door.

I shut my eyes when it reached a climax- Umbridge was about to use the Cruciatus Curse of Harry, Draco grinned like this was entertaining, Hermione sobbed.

And then Hermione spoke up, and lied. She said she was trying to contact Dumbledore- even though she didn't know where he was. Said how she'd lead to a weapon?

And they left, leaving the rest of us with Draco, Pansy and their friends. This would be a long night.

But it wasn't after all, Ginny hexed Draco- and the others flocked to him, letting go of us all. Immediately, everyone ran out, but I lingered, rooted to my spot, watching Draco struggled. I was tempted to help him, and shove Pansy out of my way.

But I never got the chance. Ginny sprinted back in. "Let's go!" she urged, grabbing my arm. "Before they recapture you! Now while they're distracted!"

"Let them." I said, monotone.

Ginny shook her head and dragged me downstairs with her.

She left me in the Great Hall- seeing me in my daze, I'd be no help- and she rejoined Neville and Ron and the others outside.

I slowly made my way to the Gryffindor Table and sunk into my seat, thinking about the events of the past hour.

Now this, waiting for the outcome of all this, that was what making this out to be a long and treacherous night.

Waiting for answers that may never come.


	40. Levels of Love

Everyone was back, and all in the hospital wing. Umbridge had been taken by centaurs, Dumbledore was back , and sadly, rescued Umbridge, but he was reinstated as Headmaster among his other titles, but where was Harry?

After spending time in the hospital wing with the others later that same night, I looked at the clock, and it was the middle of the dead of night.

Hermione and Luna were still unconscious, Ron was acting funny and wanted me to stay, and Ginny was rubbing her ankle while I spoke to her. Neville was sleeping and I smiled at him. He was so adorable in a friend way.

I got up from my chair stationed by Ginny's bed and crept out, wandering the halls, creeping up to the Owlery. As I reached the drafty round room, I saw Harry sitting in that same position he had once been in before, and I had come up to comfort him then too.

"Harry." I spoke quietly, but he didn't move at all to acknowledge me.

I looked around nervous and sad then made a move. I went over and sat beside him sighing, and the straw on the ground made a bit of noise. "I thought you'd be up here." I looked to my right, at him.

"He's dead." he muttered, shocked.

"What? Who?"

"Sirius, 'Nise…" he struggled to say the two names, I knew he must've just gone through the stage of grief as anger, as a bit of fire blazed in his eyes- but barely any of it lingered. It was like his soul had been ripped away from him.

Sirius had been the closest thing to family Harry had. Like a mix of a brother and father to him. He had been clever, nice, and brave- and I knew that- even if I had only met Sirius formally once. Harry's godfather. I didn't know what had happened tonight, but I knew I'd know all the gory details before dusk tomorrow.

I could've said so much but all I said, slumped in shock, was- "Oh, Harry." as tears welled up in my eyes as well.

He slowly turned his head toward me, looking grim. He looked so small and fragile. I pulled him to me and we sat there, rocking, and as he wept, I tried to soothe, but lost my voice and looked scared, straight ahead of Harry's shoulder.

Could it only have been a year ago our roles were reversed? When I was the grieving one?

After what seemed like a lifetime of silence, we pulled apart, but our faces were so close to the other, we could breathe onto them.

Then we leaned in…and kissed.

I felt like this was supposed to happen ages ago- when I came up to tell Harry about Cho- but he forgot to show up.

Was I taking advantage of his state? Were we both just upset and lost in the moment? We had always seen each other as friends, good friends, siblings in a sense. Why was this happening? What about Fred and Cho? Or on a deeper level we dared to deny- the level we tried so hard to block- Draco and Ginny? Were we cheating? Betraying our friends?

I didn't know, but it felt right- more right then when I kissed Fred at least.

We pulled apart, our lips slowly unstuck themselves from the other lips. We drifted away, breathing out raggedly. The moonlight hit our faces. What had we done? Guilt coursed through me. We were so messed up, Harry and I, because of all these deaths closing in on us, more and more people were dying. I wanted it to end.


	41. And There's Always Next Year

I broke it off with Fred a few days later, I sent him a letter and he sent one back the next day. He seemed totally fine with it, to just be friends, it had always felt like siblings between us anyway.

Was he lying or serious? I didn't know. He might've been ecstatic, or heartbroken and miserable by my letter.

When everyone got out of the hospital wing, and we left Hogwarts and got to King's Cross Station- it didn't feel like worse was still to come.

I knew the whole story now- from riding the thestrals to the battle in the Department of Mysteries, to Harry's tantrum in Dumbledore's office along with the learning of the prophecy, up to the Death Eaters, including Draco's father, being captured and sent to Azkaban, and the Ministry of Magic finally revealing Voldemort was back.

On the train, I learned trivial things such as how Ginny broke up with Michael and how he was with Cho, and how Ginny was now with Dean Thomas.

I laughed at Ron's reaction to that.

And getting off the train and seeing some of the Order members like Lupin and Moody waiting for Harry, and the Weasley's waiting for Ron and Ginny…I saw Fred and George in green jackets of sorts. I ran over and Fred held out his arms.

"I am not hugging you while you wear that dragon-skin jacket." I said.

He shrugged it off and then he ran forward, after giving the jacket to George and he picked me up and spun me around.

"Fred!" I laughed.

"I'll be here 'Nise- if you ever need a brother or friend." he smirked. "Business is booming, how great is that?"

"Very." I grinned.

He set me down and took back his jacket. "This is top of the line. George and I decided to treat ourselves."

"Good for you." I said, pleased.

I was glad he seemed happy. Then I looked to the side and saw me parents, which overwhelmed me.

I said a hasty 'bye to my friends and ran to my parents, like a good little girl.

"Let's get these bags in the car." Dad lifted up the luggage and sighed. This would've been Cedric's final year. Cedric should've been with us at that moment. But he wasn't. And someday, my parents and I would have to grasp he was never coming back.


	42. Pleasant Visitations

I sat up in bed, breathing raggedly.

I had had the same recurring dreams these last few weeks. It was strange. It always started off with me, in present time, as I was at this point in time, under the Sorting Hat, as if I was in my first year again- and everyone was watching . And as it had been 5 years ago, the Sorting Hat was debating whether or not to put me in Hufflepuff, like the rest of my family, or in Gryffindor, where I actually had been sorted into in reality. Then, Sirius would appear next to me and say, "Don't feel guilty- my entire family was Slytherin, and I got into Gryffindor."

Then it was a blur, until about present-day, and that useless booklet from the Ministry of Magic popped out at me; the word_ inferi _was bolded and in my face, standing out. Then, the scene changed dramatically to me being in a forest, running from an army of inferi who were chasing me- and the corpse leading the attack was Cedric's…and just when he was about to kill me, as I pleaded for him not to, I wok up in a cold sweat- like every other time. I pushed my hair back, raking my hand up from my forehead across to the back of my head, so my hair had a huge bump where it had been flopped over.

I sighed and got out of bed. I crept downstairs to hear Dad say, "Ollivander is gone. Pity. Best wand maker there was. At least we have all our wands, and it's not like we need anymore."

I slipped into my shoes at the front door and quietly crept out of the house, not caring if was "unsafe" nowadays to go out alone, especially at night. I had my wand gripped in my right hand, just in case.

The breeze lifted up my long, light brown hair and I neared my destination, about a few streets over from my house.

I went through the black, tall gates and ignored all the other identical marble stones jutting out of the ground unnaturally, all manmade, until I reached one in particular, in the Diggory family plot.

I sat down on the grass and put my hand over the engraved words on the tombstone.

"Hi Cedric." I whispered, my voice carried into the wind, and the leaves on trees nearly rustled.

I hadn't been here in over a year. It had been too fresh, too painful in the summer of last year to visit.

"A lot's happened, and I miss you. We all do. Heh, I bet you'd be surprised to know I went out with Fred Weasley for a few months. Yeah, I know…but I also kissed Harry…at his most vulnerable…not my best move huh? And I know you'd have been out of Hogwarts now, working. Cho and Harry went out, but she was still mourning over you…and they um…drifted apart- and now she's dating Michael Corner, who used to date Ginny until she dumped him.

"But I mean- I guess we all have to move on sometime. I have to take O.W.L's this year…And I know you'll be angry for this statement but- I'm still into Draco. I think I'm in love with him Cedric. I care about him as much I did, you- and that's saying something. I just wish you were here. Summer's been pretty dull these past two years…but school sure isn't. Voldemort's back, and I keep having these dreams-"

I must've sat there for an hour, endless chattering, and at random intervals, I'd change the subject to something totally unrelated.

And when I got home, Hedwig was by my window. I let her in and grinned. I rarely saw Hedwig because of where Harry was during the summer. He never wrote- and this was a treat. Last I had wrote him was for his birthday a few weeks ago.

In the letter, he told me how he was at the Burrow with Ron and Hermione (which explained a lot) and Fleur- that gorgeous girl that made me feel inferior at first- until Draco assured me he only had eyes for me (Yeah, what a lie), that girl who was one of the champions of the Triwizard Tournament- the tournament that got Cedric killed, she was marrying Bill. I laughed throughout the letter, Harry's voice shining through in his writing. He talked about his O.W.L's and how he go Outstanding in the Defense Against the Dark Arts exam- the only subject Hermione didn't get outstanding on. He explained how he had been with Dumbledore to recruit a man by the name of Slughorn to be the new D.A.D.A teacher. He also proudly stated he was the new Quidditch captain.

I smiled and put the letter on my nightstand.

"Hey Hedwig." I petted her, and she made a sound of content. I made a lengthy reply to everything Harry had contained in his letter and more. I sealed it an envelope and tied to Hedwig's outstretched leg. She flew off and I smiled as I watched the owl become a small white dot in the distance.

I could not wit for the summer to end, and that was pretty sad, but I knew Harry felt the same as I did.

We were both alike in many ways- but we'd never date. We didn't feel that way about each other, and our kiss last June was a pure mystery and accident. I settled into an oblivion about what was to come, not knowing the danger that lie ahead.


	43. Expectations

When I had to go get my books and new robes for school, we went to Diagon Alley- and sure enough, as we passed Ollivander's shop- it was deserted and closed.

Dad said he'd get my books, and I said I'd be at the new joke shop on the street.

Mum nodded and let me go.

I ran down the street, grinning, my sundress felt tight at my thighs, due to my movement in running.

I stopped outside the store window and looked at it.

"There it is." I grinned, and burst inside.

Inside, were the most fantastic items I'd ever seen. The shop looked magical and friendly and fun.

I walked around, looking at everything in awe, seeing love potions, and the puking pastelles from last year and so on. "Denise!"

I heard.

"Um- Mr. Weasley, I'm afraid that you need to call back-"

Fred ran over and spun me around, with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey Fred." I laughed as he put me down.

"Hey? Hey is all I get? After you broke up with me in a letter last June?" he pretended to be hurt.

I laughed. "Stop it, your making my sides hurt." I swatted him away, then gave him a great bear hug, after kissing his cheek.

"So, you're a 5th year now…you know, Harry, Ron and the others were by here yesterday."

"Really?" I asked, intrigued.

"Yep!" I heard from the back room, and exited George.

He gave me a quick hug and continued. "Ron wanted to buy a bunch of stuff- but he didn't have enough money-"

"Oi! You! Take that out of your pocket or you'll find your hand gone!" Fred interrupted, looking at a kid trying to smuggled a few things into his pocket.

"Wasn't that a bit harsh?" I asked.

"Nah- he tries it all the time." George laughed. "We always catch him though. Let's give you the grand tour." And they showed me around.

"It's beautiful guys. Absolutely magical."

"We knew you'd say that." they said.

"And why is that?" I put my hands on my hips, looking at them.

"Because you're you!" they laughed.

I saw my parents coming and I waved goodbye.

"Bye 'Nise! Hope to see you soon!" They waved, and Fred winked.

He was overly protective, but sly about it too- I wonder how he'd be keeping an eye on my this year…

I boarded the Hogwarts Express and sat with Harry, Neville, and Luna. Harry leaned in towards me and mentioned Malfoy, but he and Neville had to leave to go to Professor Slughorn's compartment, leaving me hanging and with Loony Lovegood.

It was quiet most of the way, and only when we were putting on our robes, did she attempt conversation.

"Is it hard? Living when you're brother's dead?" Did she understand how Cedric was like my soul-mate…but not in a romantic way…in an unbreakable bond of friendship and being related- is what it was. Hard to explain.

I didn't answer immediately. She was weird, there was a reason she had no friends. But after looking at the landscape flash by for a minute or two, thinking of my late brother and best friend in the whole world, I answered with a yes.

I thought she'd take the answer and be quiet, but she kept talking.

"Is is harder seeing the boy you love, love someone else?"

She had touched another untouchable subject. Only the people who knew me best, my closest friends were allowed to touch on the topics of Draco and Cedric.

I froze, then slowly looked to the window again. After a long and silent five minutes, I figured she'd' have given up and gone back to reading her magazine, but when I looked to her, she was still staring at me, uncomfortably so.

"Almost impossibly so." I whispered at last, after comptemplating lying for a split second, even then I wasn't sure she'd heard me. But she did, and her head disappeared behind the pages of the Quibbler once more.

Then Neville came back in, and I looked outside, it was dark out, how long had they been there? He quickly threw his robes over his clothes and I asked him where Harry was, just as the train jerked to a crawl.

"Going to spy on Blaise Zambini and Draco, I expect."

"Oh…_why_?"

"Checking up on Draco- something's off with Malfoy apparently- I'm sure Harry'll tell you all about it later." Neville sighed.

"Oh alright…what was the whole lunch thing with Slughorn about?" I asked.

"Just Slughorn trying to recruit people for his slug club, so he'll benefit from our success in the future. I don't know- Harry explained it to me- ask him next time you see him."

Harry, Harry, Harry. Ask Harry, Harry knows…ugh.

"Will do." I said.

And we got into our carriage, and Harry still never turned up.

Only after the feast started did he appear. His face was all bloody.

"Blimey- what happened to your face?" Ron asked, as Hermione siphoned off the dried blood and then Harry looked normal again.

"Tell you later." Harry whispered to us, as nosy people were eavesdropping.

Then Dumbledore began his speech- and we gaped at his blackened hand.

"It was like that over the summer…would've thought it'd healed by now." Harry frowned.

"Some curses and poisons have no antidote or cure." Hermione chipped in.

Then Dumbledore Slughorn- the new Potions teacher.

I gagged. "I'm sorry, is my hearing right?" I whispered to Ron.

"I thought you said he was doing Defense Against the Dark Arts!" Hermione said a harsh whisper to Harry, and I nodded, agreeing.

"I thought…Snape is doing D.A.D.A? But…but…I thought…I thought Dumbledore wouldn't let him have the position. Oh well, Quirrell died in the position, no one stays more then a year- fingers crossed for another death." Harry said.

"Harry." I scolded, frowning.

"Oh no, means I still have Snape." Harry moaned.

Harry looked over to the Slytherin table and I caught what he was looking at, or rather who. Draco.

He was uninterested in what Dumbledore had to say and was levitating a meal utensil in midair.

When we were excused, Hermione went to direct the first years as a prefect.

I gasped and hurried after her. I'd completely forgotten I was a new prefect too! My parents had been so proud that morning when I got the notice.

"Just like Cedric." they'd said, beaming, after reading the letter.

Always under Cedric, even when he was buried 6 feet underground. If only he could see me now, as I joined Hermione. He'd have been bursting with pride.

It was times like these that I really missed him.


	44. Trust Issues

"But he was obviously showing off for Parkinson, wasn't he?" I heard Ron speak as I walked to the common room.

I didn't expect to walk in on a conversation about my ex and my arch-rival, or his new girlfriend.

"Well, I don't know…it would be like Malfoy to make himself seem more important then he is…but that's a big lie to tell…" Hermione said uneasily.

I blended in with the other 5th years and left the room, they didn't even notice. But what had Draco done this time?

I found out that night in the common room.

"Harry?" I whispered, even though we were alone, we were probably the only ones still up, and we couldn't risk waking anyone up.

"'Nise, over here."

I sat down across from him and waited for him to start.

"As I was going to tell you earlier, I feel Malfoy has been branded with the Dark Mark."

"But that's absurd!" I exclaimed, standing up suddenly. "He can't have…" I trailed off.

"Denise, I understand you care much for him and you'd do anything for him, but I feel that you should know."

"Harry, you act like it's true! I know the two of you don't exactly get along but-" I was denying it.

"But nothing. Listen, we were in Diagon Alley, and we saw Draco go into Knockturn Alley, and into Borgin and Burkes. He rolled up his sleeve to show Borgin something, and then Borgin took Draco _very_ seriously. And before that, we were getting our robes fixed, and when Madam Malkin went to roll up Draco's sleeve, he screamed at her, when she hadn't even touched him yet." he let me digest this information before continuing.

"And as upsetting as this may be for you- on the train, I didn't come back because-"

"Spying on him, yeah I know. Neville told me. Go on." I cut to the chase.

"I walked in, under my invisibility cloak of course and hid in the luggage rack, listening…and Draco's head was in Pansy's lap. She was stroking his hair and smiling like she was the luckiest girl in the world." I involuntarily pulled my mouth back into a grimace to show all my teeth, clenched together.

"And then they all talked, and when the train stopped, he told Pansy to go ahead because he wanted to check something…and he stunned me. He stepped on my nose, causing all that blood you saw, and threw the invisibility cloak ob- thinking I wouldn't be discovered until the train arrived back in London."

"He didn't!" I said, my gray eyes wide, looking down at him.

"He did…you know- he even hinted he might be working for Voldemort- he said that next year he may not be at Hogwarts because he's joining bigger and better things- and next year Hogwarts will be a distant memory."

"I…I don't know what to say." I sat down, shocked.

"I know this is a lot to swallow, but if you see anything- tell me- and I'll try to sort it out."

I nodded weakly. This was impossible to force down. The boy I had loved for 5 years- a Death Eater? Replacing his father?

The next few weeks were dull and work-loaded. I finally understood how Harry and ron felt with all this stuff to do- but I breezed through it like Hermione.

Harry held Quidditch tryouts and I didn't go to watch- an audience made Ron nervous- but he saved all 5 penalties and was Keeper again, and Ginny got on the team again too!

And Harry and the others had to apologize to Hagrid for not being in his class anymore.

Harry was excelling in potions due to the "Half-Blood Prince" and Hermione was even falling behind Harry.

I watched for Draco, and if I thought he was looking my way, I pretended to be interested in something near him.

Could Harry be right? I trusted him, and he hadn't been wrong yet about such things…but I didn't want to believe it.

Draco, Draco- who had once intertwined hands with me as we lay our heads on each other, watching the sunset only 3 years ago- could that be the Draco who was a Death Eater?


	45. Unbelievable

Hogsmeade was not very fun.

Ginny ditched me for Dean, leaving me with Harry and the others- not that I minded. It was terribly cold for an October day, and we saw Mundungus as a vendor.

"Hey- this looks familiar." Ron picked something that I was obstructed from view to see.

Mundungus snatched it back and Harry started to yell, "You took that from Sirius's house! That had the Black family crest on it. Give it to me!" He pinned Mundungus up against the wall of the pub and pulled out his wand, holding it at Mundungus who was turning purple.

"Harry, you mustn't!" Hermione cried, but Harry appeared not to hear.

"Harry. Let go. You'll kill him!" I grabbed his arm, pulling him lightly.

Then there was a bang and Harry let go, grabbing me and pulling me back with him a step. Mundungus gasped and sputtered, grabbed up his things and Disapparated.

Harry swore and screamed, but there was no point. Mundungus must've been in London by then, as Hermione and I pointed out. We walked into the Three Broomsticks and ordered 4 butterbeers.

"I'd be annoyed too Harry, I know it's your things he's stealing-" Hermione started and Harry choked on his butterbeer.

Of course, Harry had inherited everything Sirius owned.

We saw Katie Bell fighting with her best friend Leanne about a package, and then Katie went up into the air, like a balloon floating up.

Harry had barely gotten out how he was going to see Dumbledore about Mundungus when we all ran out to help Katie down.

Then her eyes closed, and her hair floating around, like how it is, when underwater- it cast a very eerie feeling, and then she let out a petrifying, shrill scream that sent a huge chill down my spine.

We all tugged on her ankles, Leanne was sobbing now, and with good reason. Then Katie fell on us.

Katie was thrashing around, screaming, as if she could not recognize us, or even see us.

Harry sprinted away for help and came back a minute later with Hagrid. Hagrid picked Katie up and ran off to the castle, and within seconds, Katie was too far away to hear her screams. The wind howled in her place.

Leanne was still crying, but explained to us how Katie had seemed weird, and how she had come out of the bathroom determined to deliver a strange package to the castle, but Leanne thought it was unsafe, and tried to take it from her.

Could Katie have been under the Imperius Curse?

I looked down at the torn package, now sodden.

"I grabbed it, and…and we fought over it- until it broke apart…and she touched it." Leanne cried.

Ron reached down, but I yelled, "Don't touch it!" Harry took off his scarf, sensing what I had and wrapped it around the ornate, greenish glittery, opal necklace, so it was safe to carry.

As Harry carried the necklace, without touching the actual rock, he spoke. "Malfoy knows about this necklace. It was in a case at Borgin and Burkes four years ago. I saw him looking at it when I was hiding from him and his dad. _This_ is what he bought that day when we followed him! He remembered it and went back for it!"

This was almost too much.

But Ron and Hermione were with me on this one.

"Not so sure Harry. I don't think Malfoy has the wit to do this…" Ron said. "And _loads _of people go into that store."

We caught up with Professor McGonagall and told her the whole story as we went back to the castle, passing Filch without being searched. I slightly smirked at that.

"I think Draco Malfoy gave Katie that necklace." Harry said utterly serious.

We, being Ron, Hermione, and I, were all embarrassed by Harry's behavior. Ron rubbed his nose, Hermione moved away from Harry and I sighed, looking like I wanted to be anywhere else but there.

"Do you have any proof? That is a serious accusation."

I wanted to scream yes! But it was impolite and not something I'd do- in the presence of a teacher.

"No, but-" Harry went on to tell his Borgin and Burkes story.

"Malfoy took something to that store for repair?"

"No, he just wanted Borgin to tell him how to fix something, he didn't have it with him. But that's not the point, the thing is he bought something at the same time, and I think it was that necklace."

Notice how he didn't say, "I think he bought…" he was so sure he was right. I accidentally said this out loud.

"You weren't there!" Harry fumed.

I closed my mouth. I wanted to believe Harry, but I still had bit of loyalty with Draco, and in this case, my loyalty rested with Draco.

"You saw Malfoy leaving the shop with a similar package?" McGonagall raised an eyebrow.

"No, he wanted to keep it on the shop- he told Borgin to hold it for him." Hermione then interrupted and Harry snapped at her as he had me a minute before. "He obviously didn't want to touch it!"

My friends started to argue until McGonagall interrupted.

"Enough!" she said. "Potter, I appreciate you telling me this, but we cannot point fingers at Mr. Malfoy only just for him visiting the shop from where this necklace might've been purchased…anyway- Mr. Malfoy was not in Hogsmeade today."

"Ha!" I laughed at Harry, triumphant, watching him deflate in front of us all.

"But- wait…how do you know Professor?"

"He was serving detention with me. He's failed to hand in two Transfiguration homework assignments. Good day to you all, I must check on Ms. Bell." She held the door open for us, and we exited.

Harry was angry with us for siding with McGonagall, but continued to argue his point to no avail.

"Harry, maybe you were wrong- we can't be right every time." I said softly.

He spun around on me. "You're only siding with them because you're still in love with that…that monster! He never loved you! May I remind you he left you for the pug-faced Pansy Parkinson. I can only imagine why!" He laughed and I shrank away from him, his words stinging like venom, and tears formed in my eyes.

"Hey mate, lay off her!" Ron boomed.

The boys began to fight and Hermione smartly took my hand and led me away, so I wouldn't hear anymore bad things about me or Draco. I wanted to run right then and hide under a rock. Maybe Draco didn't ever love me…


	46. Poor Days

**A/N: Has anyone realized that Story of Us by Taylor Swift is a perfect song for Draco and Denise? If you haven't heard it- go listen. You'll see! And then Stop and Erase by Selena Gomez is great for the rivalry between Pansy and Denise. **

**Also- here's a fun question-leave your answers in reviews. What's your favorite relationship for Denise in this story? If it's Draco and her, pick a 2****nd**** fav! It could be her and Fred or Cedric or Harry- whoever!**

**Thank you to all my reviewers and everyone who has reviewed, alerted, or favorited this story or me as an author. ****J It makes my day. **

**Also- what's your favorite part of the story so far? Trust me, this story is far from over yet!**

…**...**

Katie was transported to St. Mungo's the next morning and was not back in time for the Quidditch match of Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. So Ginny's boyfriend, Dean, was going to fill in.

"Guess what, that Slytherin Chaser Vaisey- took a bludger to the head yesterday during practice. Too sore to play! And even better- Malfoy's gone off sick- he has a sub filling in!" Ginny had run over to tell us at breakfast.

I nearly choked on my coffee- he was ill? I looked over to the Slytherin table and sure enough, Draco was not there.

We won the match, and Ron was great, as he though drank some lucky potion, but Harry had tricked him and Hermione, so Ron had just been confident, and as Christmas grew nearer and nearer, things started to pop up.

Many girls were trying to use love potion on Harry for instance. Seeing the desperate girls blocking the corridors by standing in clumps under mistletoe, made me laugh. I'd gotten to kiss Harry, and they never would.

Ron was dating Lavender, even though it was evident Ron and Hermione liked each other.

On Christmas Eve, very late into the night, Hermione and Harry came back from Slughorn's party.

"So, how was it?" I looked up from my leisure time book, set it down and they strode over to me and sat in chairs by me.

"Awful." Hermione said. "Hid from my date the whole time. He's _so rude_!" she said angrily.

I turned to Harry. "I'm guessing Slughorn likes you so much he wants to write a biography about you?" I laughed.

"Yeah, he does." Harry said sourly, and I ceased my laughter at once. "But get this. Draco crashed the party. And I followed him and Snape out when Snape wanted to talk to him." And Harry told us the whole tale, from Draco talking rudely to Snape to him not being concerned with the whole concept of Defense Against the Dark Arts- saying it was now useless…and about how the Bell's girl's incident wasn't his fault…and how he a plan- which he wouldn't tell Snape about. Apparently Snape made an Unbreakable Vow with Mrs. Malfoy to protect Draco?

"He looked really ill. He was paler then usual and had dark circles under his eyes." Harry recalled.

I sat there, awestruck.

No way. Draco hadn't…he couldn't be a…

I went to sleep that night uneasy, slightly wishing I'd gone back home for the holidays.


	47. Snogging

On Christmas Day, I went to the common room and received all sorts of gifts from my friends and family.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all chipped in to buy a photo album- filled to the brim with pictures of us throughout the past five years. Ginny bought me "Best Friends" necklace. She had the 'best' and I got the 'friends' part. When you put the two pieces together, they formed a puzzle piece jointed together.

"It's time you take off that locket and throw it away. And here's a new one- to replace it- for your new lonely and bare neck." she smiled and gave me the necklace, holding it by the silver chain and then dropped it into my awaiting hands.

"Ginny, I don't know what to say." I said, gaping at it. It was sweet, but I could never take off my locket. It was a part of me. I'd already given up the bracelet- I couldn't let the necklace go too- I'd never taken it off.

All my gifts were perfect. Fred and George even sent me a perfume which basically acted as a love potion- getting boys to flock to me. I smiled when I read the card they'd attached to it.

'_Nise-_

_Here's a perfume with…loving qualities, it'll make the guys crazy! (Not that you even need this) - Love Fred and George_

Fred knew this already, more then others did. He'd been attracted to me for years- four years, and we went out, but ended it after we decided we loved each other as siblings.

I toyed with all my gifts, except the perfume, for obvious reasons, and after dinner in the Great Hall, I was walking alone down a corridor as Ginny had ditched me for Dean again, and she even though she invited me to come along, I didn't want to play the part of the 3rd wheel. I learned from my brother and Cho a _long_ time ago.

I glanced down at my locket and frowned as I touched it gently with my fingers. Maybe I should chuck it away…

Then, I passed a deserted, dark connecting corridor and was pulled into it by my arm.

Alarm filled me and I opened my mouth to yell at the person but the person covered my mouth.

"Shh." he whispered soothingly.

I became cold and nodded.

He took his hand off my mouth.

"I've wanted to do this for the longest time." he said, his eyes boring into mine.

I opened my mouth to ask what it was- but my breath was taken away when he leaned his head in and kissed me.

And we were there, in that deserted hall, making out, my hands tangled in his hair and his hands rested on my hips.

Then, Harry and Ginny passed us.

"Denise?" they asked in disbelief. I broke apart from Draco, slowly extracting my hand from his hair and pulling it back robotically to me. I bit my lip and looked down.

"You're coming with me. Now." Ginny marched over and pulled me down the hall, while Harry and Draco stared each other down, or rather glared.

"You think you can just snog her and everything will be forgiven?" Harry started his rant, but Ginny's voice overpowered his as we got farther and farther from them.

"What were you thinking? Draco Malfoy?" she said harshly.

"Haven't we been through this already?" I asked, bored. We slowed to a stop and I faced her lazily. "Like four years ago?"

"He hurt you! Don't you remember! And now you go running back as if nothing ever-"

"So what? _**He**_kissed _**me**_! And yes I remember! I was there, you know?" Yes it was true. He kissed me. My lips were still buzzing.

"You could've pulled away and left!"

"Maybe I didn't want to!"

"Maybe I think you're making a mistake!"

"Maybe I think you're wrong!" I yelled, and raced away, and then I turned around for one split second. "No, I know." I said to her.

Now I had no doubts as to whether or not I should throw out the necklace. I touched my tingling lips lightly with my fingers and smiled.


	48. Second Chances

_I took a detour back to the common room, so I could put off the confrontation a bit longer. But it was inevitable._

_I got back and as expected, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were waiting in the common room. Arms crossed and looking angry._

"_Look- it's 4 years all over again!" I said sarcastically. _

"_How many times do we have to go through this!" Ron exclaimed, his face red with fury._

"_Just the one time was clear enough." I retorted._

"_She's just jealous." Ginny laughed. "Hasn't snogged anyone in over a year. I've snogged Dean, Ron snogged Lavender, Hermione snogged Krum, Harry snogged Cho…"_

"_I've snogged Draco way before any of you had your first go at it with your respective partner! So what if I snog him again?"_

"_You've only snogged Draco- as I said this morning- it's time to move on!" Ginny exclaimed. _

"_I've snogged other people!" I said defensively._

"_Oh yeah? Who?" Ginny challenged._

"_Harry." I smiled smugly once Ginny's face fell and she looked quickly to Harry._

"_What? When?"_

"_Last year…end of term." Harry admitted._

_Ginny flushed with anger._

"_What's the matter? I mean, why does it bother you so much? You have a boyfriend? So why are you so angry?" Ginny pulled back her fist but Hermione held her back._

"_Oh yeah- and Fred." I flashed a smile deviously. "You know- your brother Yeah, we went out for half of the year last year- from December to June." I said nonchalantly. This time, all of them were shocked._

"_Denise- I know you're trying to make us mad- you're feeling angry. But I just don't believe you'd go back to Draco. He's-"_

"_If you say 'working for Voldemort' or 'he's a Death Eater' one more time, I'll slap you." I warned, spinning on Harry, and he regretfully shut his mouth._

_I smiled triumphantly. "I can do whatever I want. I may or may not be hurt by him again- but he wanted_ to snog me- and I wanted to too, so don't go telling me you know what's best for me because you don't!" I was on the verge of tears and my voice cracked on the last word. Cedric would've been so helpful in this situation. He knew me better then anyone else…then again- he didn't know Draco as I did, and he'd probably side with _them._ Anyway, his rational side would be overcome by his brotherly protectiveness…Well that sucked. I turned and sprinted out of the room, climbing out of the portrait hole and I ran, just trying to outrun myself and my messed up life to no avail.

Then, by the Room of Requirement, I bumped into Draco.

"Denise!" he was shocked for a second and then a huge smile spread out over his face. It was as if he was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time; as if seeing me made his whole day better…worth it.

"We need to talk." I spoke sharply and bluntly.

"Okay. Let's talk." He went to the marble wall and slid down, sitting down and I followed after him, sitting beside him.

If Harry were to check his Maurader's Map right now and see me with Draco, he'd flip out.

"We…kissed…and you're with Pansy…" I shook my head, confused.

Draco pulled something out of his pocket. _It was my charm bracelet. _

"I've kept it on me the past two years…haven't let it out of sight. Each Christmas I added a new charm. I was afraid to let go." He put the bracelet back in its rightful place, on my wrist. It immediately turned from gold to silver. Draco smiled. I brought my wrist up to my face to examine the bracelet, sure enough there were two fresh charms. One was of a beautiful rose and the other a single hand, grasping something invisible, something that wasn't there.

"Last year's was the hand. Half of me was gone, because you took it with you. And whenever I'd reach out for you, your hand- I had to realize it wasn't you. It was Pansy…the second one- the rose- is for how gorgeous you are. Puberty has treated you well- and you beautiful five years ago too! You're a rose. An absolute rose." I blushed, and blushed even further when he took out his wand and flicked it, so a real rose appeared. And he looked at my face sternly and said, his eyes weak with a deep emotion, "I've missed you." He brushed hair from my shoulder. "Take me back?"

"What about Pansy?" I raised an eyebrow, reaching out for the flower.

"I'll break up with her- in front of you- for proof."

I looked closely at him, but as far as I knew he was being sincere.

"Okay." I took the rose and breathed in its heavenly scent.

Then it hit us.

We stood up and kissed and laughed, walking down the hall, holding hands.


	49. Bonding

"_How_ do you have that bracelet again?" Hermione asked at breakfast, she was the only one of the four all week who had spoken to me.

"He gave it to me. He kept it all this time." I smiled, and sighed looking over Draco, with a smile on my face. Pansy sat on the far end of the Slytherin table; her eyes red from crying.

This was too good to be true- but it was. Draco seemed ill, but he wouldn't let me help him. And I only saw him at certain times, but I knew he wasn't cheating because Pansy was moping around; shooting dirty looks my way every chance she got.

Harry was determined to find out what my boyfriend was up to.

He almost asked me if I knew anything- but didn't.

I wouldn't have told him anyway.

Not until Ron's birthday did the barrier between us break- which was about a 3 months span of ignoring each other.

Ron had nearly died. I heard the whole story from Harry as we stood before Ron's hospital bed. I rubbed my arm with my hand awkwardly until Fred arrived with George and now his arm was around me, and I leaned into Fred's embrace, being comforted by his presence.

"Didn't think we'd have to deliver our gift like this. Thought he'd be you know, conscious." George said.

"We were in Hogsmeade in business- expand our branches- buy out Zonko's, but what's the point if you're banned from buying our stuff?" Fred frowned, explaining how he and George got her so quickly.

I was awful. Ron was hurt and I hadn't had a real conversation with him in what seemed like forever. He had to be okay. He had to.

"So you told them about us- from last year?"

"Yeah," I said distractedly, looking at Ron, then looked up to Fred and made sure my voice was more clear before I spoke again, "I told them a few months ago."

"You with Malfoy again?"

"Yeah."

"That's nice." he murmured.

I looked at him. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing- you should be happy. And I knew you loved him…"

"If you say so." I said dismissively, looking from Ron to the floor. "I've been a god awful friend." I muttered.

"No, we have." said a voice next to me. Ginny.

"We should let you date whoever you want. It's your life." Harry stepped in.

"Thank you. It means…so much to me to hear this. I've missed you all so much." I left Fred and hugged Ginny and Harry and they blushed.

…..

I was talking with Draco, who was walking with me to my next class. "You going to the Quidditch match?" I asked hopefully.

"Nah…I have…stuff to do." he said cryptically.

"Oh. Okay." I said sadly, but held back my question. I clutched my books tighter to my chest.

"I'll see you later?" he asked after a soft peck on the lips.

"Yeah, bye." I went into Ancient Runes without another word.

The Quidditch match turned out to be a disaster for Gryffindor.

The sub for Ron, McLaggen, was a douche; acting like a big shot, as if he were Captain, and showing off skills he didn't have, as well as bossing everyone around. And thanks to him Gryffindor lost the match against Hufflepuff.

He took the bludger bat from one member of the team, Harry was flying towards him yelling- and then Harry fell back when the bludger bounced off the bat and hit Harry's head with a sickening- _whack_!

Two team members caught him and as they brought him up to the hospital wing I followed.

This was his 3rd time in the hospital wing since I'd arrived at Hogwarts- but this was not as bad as the time Lockhart took all of Harry's bones of out of his arm…

But he just fractured his skull in this case. After visiting Ron and Harry for an hour, I was traveling back to the common room when Pansy appeared next to me.

"You sad your friends are in the infirmary? You may have Draco, but this is far from over. Got it?" she stabbed a finger at me.

I laughed, and picked her finger off me. "Please. Get a grip." I smirked and walked away. I knew if Pansy hated me more then ever, that Draco and me were true once more. She had helped me unknowingly in my quest for the truth.


	50. Piecing Broken Shards Together

With Ginny and I so busy for our O.W.L's, and (Harry and Ron got out of the hospital wing a while ago) the classic trio having apparating lessons and such, we never got to talk anymore.

Hermione passed her Apparation exam, while Ron didn't by _half an eyebrow. _

Harry, not being of age yet, still had to go to class, and couldn't take the exam yet.

He, Draco, and a Hufflepuff by the name of Ernie were the only ones in Potions class that day.

Harry had consulted the "Half-Blood Prince," Draco had gotten a merely passable on his potion, and Ernie wasn't getting anywhere.

"Why are you telling me this?" I said, exasperated to Harry.

"You're his girlfriend…" he said awkwardly.

"And? So?" I prompted.

"Has he been up to anything…suspicious?"

"Oh god, not this again. Harry, leave it alone." I rolled my eyes as I spoke.

"He seems sick though right?"

"Yeah…I'm worried. He won't tell me what's wrong- and I barely see him…" I trailed off, narrowing my eyes at Harry. I'd already said too much. "This is my relationship Harry. Last time I checked it was Denise and Draco. Not 'Harry-Denise-Draco!" I turned and marched away.

"You'll never believe what Moaning Myrtle said today!" he called after me.

"What?" I said annoyed, but was only acting- I was actually intrigued.

"Some boy comes to see her, he's lonely and bullied, they "have a lot in common," and he's not "afraid to cry."'

"So?"

"Interesting isn't it? Wonder who it could be…"

"Well, it's not Draco if that's what you're thinking! Draco isn't bullied, and he isn't alone- he's got me!" I frowned. "I'm going for a walk, it's a pleasant May day…maybe invite Draco along…yes…if I can find him…just hope _you_ haven't been spying-" I meant Harry. "-yes…that would be nice…he needs fresh air…" I was more talking to myself then Harry as I walked away. But Draco was ill. His eyes held no emotion, his skin was grayer, the circles under his eyes were more defined and darkened, and he had lost all sense of smugness and leadership and such- he wasn't himself.

But I was determined to find out what. I would no longer be the passive girlfriend- there **was** a reason the whole Yule Ball mess happened.


	51. Sectumsempra

We were in the Great Hall having dinner. You could hear glasses clanking, the silverware being used, the loud chatter of the students…and then Harry walked into the Hall, in a daze, with a petrified, horrified, bewildered expression on his face.

"Harry?" I dropped my fork. "Harry!" My smile faded and I hurriedly rushed from my seat on the long bench, down the aisle to where Harry stood, a statue. "Harry, what's wrong? You can tell me." I shook him desperately, and he finally saw I was there and his eyes held even more fear and sadness, but also pity. Why was he so afraid? And of me!

Then something clicked. I looked around. Draco was nowhere to be seen.

"Let's go." I said quickly, itching to hurry. I led him, grasping his arm, all the way up to Dumbledore's office. I said the password and threw open the cabinet door to the Pensieve when we were in the office itself.

"Retract the memory and put it in. I want to see this for myself. No more story-telling. You can't change the details to protect me."

He seemed hesitant and I knew Harry was trying to stall, to delay my viewing of the memory- afraid I'd judge him. How could I? He was my friend, a good friend, one of my best friends at that.

"Harry, hurry. We may not have a lot of time." I said glancing around quickly, shifting my weight from one leg to the other every few seconds, jumpy and nervous.

He put the wand to his head and shut his eyes and he pulled out a silvery strand of gassy material and put it in the Pensieve.

"Come on, I'll go in first." I put my face to the substance and was suddenly in a bathroom, Harry walking into it behind me, but then the other Harry dropping in behind me, still solemn.

Draco was standing, his back to us, his hands outspread, clutching either side of the sink, his beautiful white-blond head bowed.

"Don't…don't…tell me what's wrong, I can help you." crooned Moaning Myrtle.

I felt a pang of anger and jealousy rise in me. She thought…she thought they had something? I remembered what Harry had said about that boy that "liked" Myrtle…you could tell she liked him at least.

"No one can help me." Draco's body was shaking.

"No." I gasped. "I can." I whispered.

"I can't do it…I can't…It won't work…and unless I do it soon, he says he'll kill me…" Draco was crying, tears streaming down his face and all.

Then the Harry of the memory was seen as Draco gasped and gulped, and shuddering he looked up into the cracked mirror to see Harry staring at him from over his shoulder.

Draco spun around, drawing his wand and Harry did the same. Draco's hex missed Harry by inches, shattering a lamp on the wall instead, and then Harry did a nonverbal spell but Draco blocked it and raised his wand…

"No! No! Stop it!" Myrtle cried. "Stop! STOP!"

There was a loud bang and the bin behind Harry exploded; Harry tried a Leg-Locker Curse that backfired off the wall right behind Draco's ear and smashed the cistern under Myrtle who screamed loudly. Water poured everywhere, and it was like a storm around us, but we were inside.

Then from different sides of the stalls, which they used as defense mechanisms I heard Draco cry- "Cruc-"

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" screamed Harry, waving his wand furiously.

Then Draco disappeared from view as the present Harry and I stood by the memory of Harry. There was a splash onto the waterlogged floor, and you could hear Draco's wand fall and roll away from his right hand.

The memory of Harry rushed forward and so did I.

There, lying in the puddle of water, with blood mixing in it, making floating like blood-red crimson flowers, was Draco. His body was soaked in blood. Wounds all over his body and face, like he had stabbed with a thousand knives…he was whimpering and shaking uncontrollably in a pool of his own blood.

"No!" I said, glued to my spot. Harry knew I shouldn't have seen this but I made him anyway. I understood why Harry had been so afraid now- he was afraid he'd killed Draco- and afraid of my reaction.

"MURDER! MURDER! IN THE BATHROOM!"

I rushed forward, finally fitting all the pieces together.

"DRACO!" I howled, like a wounded animal, not caring he couldn't actually hear me. I ran through the puddle of blood and kneeled next to him, smoothing his hair and touching his chest where his heart was, and his heartbeat was off, erratic. He was going to die.

He couldn't sense me there, but I felt him, and worse now, felt his pain, just by looking at him. "Draco…Draco, I love you. Please. Harry…Harry…he didn't…he didn't mean to-" I broke off sobbing.

Then Snape barged in and went over to Draco and me- standing over us-glaring at Harry.

Harry fled and I knew I wouldn't find out what had happened to Draco, not until out of the memory.

And then we were back in the headmaster's office. I was partly glad to have remembered the Pensieve from last year, and partly wishing I'd never have had to seen that scene.

I pushed Harry out of my way, and sprinted down to the hospital wing.

I burst through the tall, wide double doors and Madam Pomfrey looked up, startled at me. I looked perfectly fine, except anger, fear, and sadness radiated from me.

She came over and said I had to leave, that I could not visit yet.

"Oh hell! I'm going to whatever the hell I need to do and that includes getting rid of people in my way!" I roared, getting ready to extract my wand.

I knew as well as anyone, she'd be surprised and shocked at my behavior, but also at how I'd found out so fast. The actual fight between the boys must've been no less then 10 minutes ago.

But she let me pass. Diggory- finally gone mad. Lost her brother, and of course is worried to lose her boyfriend.

That is what she must've been thinking- something along those lines.

When I passed her, I wasted no time to get to Draco. I raced over to his bed and immediately kissed his sweaty forehead.

"I'm here Draco. It's me. I'm here. You're going to be okay." I whispered. "You'll be okay." I whispered, more to myself this time more then him this time. I lifted up his blood-stained shirt- but there were only small scars, and fading quickly.

Snape. He must've saved Draco. But I felt no urge to find and thank him.

"Denise?" Draco murmured, his mouth barely open, his eyes still closed.

"Yes Draco- I'm here. You're going to be okay."

"That bloke tried to kill me." he whimpered.

"Harry didn't-" then Harry started thrashing around wildly, like he was having a seizure or was in extreme pain. "Draco, please, sweetie. Shh. I'm here. I love you. No one's going to hurt you while I'm here. Promise."

I looked around quickly, hoping Pomfrey would not come and kick me out.

Then his eyelids fluttered. "Denise." he croaked and looked at me through half-open lids.

"Yes, I'm here. You're safe. You're okay."

He reached for my hand and I put it in his reach, to give him a sense of accomplishment rather then just forcing my hand into his.

He smiled slightly and his eyes drifted to a close.

I understood. "I'll still be here when you wake up." I promised and his grip on my hand tightened as a security measure, but he trusted me and besides his grasp on my hand- his body relaxed and he fell asleep again.

"I love you Denise" he said ever-so-softly, his lips barely brushing against each other as he spoke.

I smiled, leaned in, and pecked his lips. "I love you too."


	52. Rejection

Of course, Myrtle had spread the tale, popping up in bathrooms all over the school, not sparing anyone, if she could help it, the gory and bloody details.

Pansy heard and rushed up to the hospital wing where Draco was.

I had been missing my classes lately, not leaving Draco alone, as if he was petrified someone was going to come and hurt him, but I caught up on my work by reading the books and doing my homework in the hospital wing, in a chair next to Draco's bed, ready for is he asked for anything.

But he wouldn't send me away- not for anything. He made Pomfrey do it.

But when Pansy came, that was a different story.

She had rushed in, and over to Draco and me, before even noticing I was there.

"Draco- she breathed, you're alright."

She had wasted no time in getting up here, besides screaming at Harry, carrying on her arguments for a good ten minutes before running out of steam. I knew I'd be screaming my head off at Harry - if I wasn't ignoring him.

Draco who had been talking with me, turned to Pansy reluctantly, and with an icy malice in his tone said, "Get out."

Pansy wasn't used to this. She looked at me, then back to Draco.

"What? Why? Because you're with this-" she was cut off by Draco.

"No, because I want nothing to do with you." he said simply.

Tears welled up in Pansy's eyes. It was like a repeat of their breakup.

Where was my popcorn?

"You'll come back." she swore.

"Nope." Draco smiled evilly. "Trust me when I say I won't."

Pansy turned around and sprinted out of the hospital wing.

I laughed openly.

"Would've thought you'd at least be kind."

"She's hurt you so many times…I saw you tense up when she ran in here, like she owned the place. Don't worry- there's nothing _to _worry about. I love _you_." Then he added simply, "You are my life now." he then grimaced, as if he was afraid someone'd use me against him, as if I were his weakness.

But, as I had told myself countless times, he wasn't working for Voldemort…right?


	53. Weaknesses

Ginny and I had to take the O.W.L's. Draco, luckily, had healed fast and was released from the hospital wing just says after the accident had actually happened.

Truthfully, all the exams were easy- and I sure I'd done as well as Hermione had last year, but unlike her, I was much more laid back about it.

Everything fell back into its regular state, until Harry got the memory from Slughorn and Harry rushed up to see Dumbledore.

He came back quickly and grabbed his invisibility cloak. Then he tossed Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and I the luck potion.

The D.A would regroup tonight, in a job of patrolling the halls.

I went up to the Astronomy Tower, after a dull hour of standing alone downstairs. I looked out the window and saw the Dark Mark looming overhead.

No, it couldn't be. Someone could not have been killed, and the Death Eaters couldn't have gotten in…I hoped the luck from the potion was still coursing through the D.A members' veins, including mine. I saw an outline of two people on broomsticks coming towards where I was, so I hid by the stairs.

"What does it mean?" I heard a voice which I distinctively recognized as Harry's. Even though I'd gotten a portion of the potion, we still hadn't spoken to each other for over a week.

"Go and wake Severus." Dumbledore said faintly.

"But-"

"You swore to obey me Harry- go!"

Harry ran over to where I was hiding in the shadows, but I was flattened against the wall.

Footsteps were coming up the stairs. Harry looked to Dumbledore and then backed away, pulling out his wand. He then threw his invisibility cloak on and just in time as Draco raced past me, not noticing me as I shut my eyes and didn't dare to breathe.

"Expelliarmus!" he disarmed Dumbledore.

I didn't see Harry anymore. Dumbledore's wand flew in an arc over the edge of the ramparts.

Draco saw the second broom. "Who else is here?" he narrowed his eyes. Harry and I held our breath. If only he knew.

"A question I might ask you, or are you working alone?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"No, I've got backup. There are Death Eaters here in your school tonight."

I nearly gasped but covered my mouth. Harry had been right all along. Draco joined Voldemort. He himself was a Death Eater. I should've known.

"They trust me. I was chosen." Draco pulled his sleeve up to reveal the Dark Mark on his forearm. Once again, stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Draco, you are no assassin."

"How do you know? You don't know what I'm capable of. I've done things that would shock you!"

"Like cursing Katie Bell in hoping that in return she'd bear a cursed necklace to me. And replacing a bottle of mead with one laced with poison. Excuse me Draco, but they have been such feeble attempts, your heart couldn't have been in it."

"It has! I've been working on it all year and tonight-"

There was a muffled yell downstairs. A fight was going on. A huge one.

"So how did you get the Death Eaters in here?...Perhaps you should get the job done, it is very easy for you to do- I'm defenseless." Draco did not act. "I see, you are afraid to act until they join you." Dumbledore observed.

"I'm not afraid!" Draco sputtering, he gasping and shaking.

This wasn't him. But it was- and he was acting on his orders- not on the Imperius Curse.

"Killing isn't as easy as the innocent believe…so tell me, how did you smuggle your friends in here."

"Had to mend that broken Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement- the one no one's used for years. The one Montague got lost in last year. There's a pair in Borgin and Burkes- forms a passage between them."

How could I not have believed Harry? How could any of us not have? All the signs were right there, just as Harry had pointed out since the beginning. But people see what they want to see.

Then I realized what Dumbledore had, Rosmerta. She poisoned the mead for Draco, she hid in her bathroom, waiting for a Hogwarts student to come in so she'd pass off the necklace. She'd been under the Imperius Curse.

"I take it nobody has been murdered?" Dumbledore asked after a long silence.

"Someone's dead." Draco said, his voice went up an octave as he said this, his voice quivered. "Stepped over the body on the way up here."

"Draco, years ago, I knew a boy who made all the wrong choices. Please let me help you." I knew that boy had been Voldemort. Tom Riddle.

How could Draco and Voldemort even be compared? They weren't alike at al. One had murdered my brother…Draco wouldn't have killed him. He would never do anything to hurt me.

"I don't want your help! Don't you understand!" he snapped, speaking through clenched teeth. "I have to do this. I have to kill you. Or he's gonna kill me." It sounded like Draco was on the verge of tears. I did nothing but stay in my spot. Draco couldn't die. I wouldn't let it happen. My love was too deep for him, to even care he was working for Voldemort all year.

But Dumbledore shouldn't have to either. No one had to die. Just Voldemort and his helpers…just not Draco. Anyone but Draco. I guessed if I had to choose, I'd selfishly choose Draco to live. "He'll kill my whole family!" he shouted.

"Why else do you think I have not confronted you before now? Because I knew that you would have been murdered if Lord Voldemort realized I suspected you."

Draco winced. So Dumbledore knew who was behind Katie and Ron's accidents the whole time. He just did nothing to stop it- to bring it to justice…just to allow Draco to live?

Omigod. Oh. My. God. Draco could've died at any time through this year. And much worse then Harry's curse would've done him. He'd have died at the hands of the Dark Lord. Anger exploded from me. How dare he!

He thought he'd rip away the two most important people in my life- Cedric and Draco- and it wouldn't even matter?

"Nobody can help me. He told me to do it or he'll kill me. I've got no choice."

"And what about Denise? What will happen to her?" Dumbledore stole a glance towards me, he knew I was there. Me, quaking with fear, my face ashen, and my gray eyes wide.

"I haven't told her a thing! I'm trying to protect her! Don't you see? Voldemort will find everyone I love and kill them!…" His shouting dropped to a hoarse whisper. "He'll torture her."

"Meaning you have to protect her and your parents…but what about your friends? Miss Parkinson?"

"I don't give a damn about her anymore! Maybe Crabbe, Goyle. But I've done everything in my power to protect Denise! I enchanted her charm bracelet on Christmas, so she'd be immune to the Imperius Curse."

I touched my bracelet, and then opened my locket to look at the pictures on the inside. On the left side was the picture in my first year- and on the right was a recent picture, only a few weeks old. Both pictures told a story, but there was a five year gap in between them.

"Ingenious. Very smart." Dumbledore praised.

"I can't let her get hurt…she has to stay safe…if Voldemort realizes she's my weakness…" he gulped. "He'll kill her."

Draco's words were gut-wrenching, but his actions in order to save me went straight to my heart.

"Come over to the right side Draco, and we can hide you more completely then you can possibly imagine. What's more, I can send members of the Order to your mother tonight to hide her likewise. Your father is safe for the moment in Azkaban. When the time comes, we can protect him too…" Draco seemed to be considering this, but something else was bothering him, and Dumbledore saw why. "Denise as well, if need be- she will hide with you- and you two can be alone together, protected…"

Draco swallowed this. I thought it sounded amazing. And no one would have to die. I could be with Draco…

But when I thought Draco would accept, Bellatrix and others ran up the stairs past me and reached Draco.

"Well, look what we have here. Well done Draco." Bellatrix kissed Draco's shoulder or neck, and I suddenly didn't care they were related. She had touched him, especially through her lips. I inched my way up the stairs and onto the wall of the round room, careful to stay hidden.

Draco looked back at her, only with the corner of his eyes for a second though.

"Do it." Bellatrix hissed to him.

"He doesn't have the stuff." Greyback shook his head.

Greyback- who could easily attack Draco and bite him- it wasn't even a full moon- who knew what could happen. I just knew Greyback had a flair for children, young people.

"No- the Dark Lord said the boy's to do it." she turned to Draco. "This is your moment. Go on Draco, NOW!"

"No." Snape appeared, his cloak billowing out behind him as always.

Draco who was grimacing, his hand shaking so much that it was impossible to aim correctly for his target, widened his eyes, lowered his wand and stepped away.

Then I was seen, by a trick of the moonlight.

"We have a visitor." Bellatrix used her wand to flick me out of my hiding place and in the path of the Dumbledore. So any spell would hurt me too.

"Draco- _raise your wand_."

Draco put his back up, his eyes wider then ever.

"Excellent- may I have a go at her? She's a beauty…very brave and _loyal_. She'll make a great addition to my clan." Fenir Greyback stepped towards me and I whimpered, wanting to scramble away, but was frozen to my spot.

"No…Draco will, right nephew?" Bellatrix whipped her head towards him.

I had put Draco in the most dangerous and frightening situation of his life. I was his weakness- and he was being ordered to kill not just Dumbledore, but me as well- the girl he loved.


	54. Long Goodbyes

Draco was crying silently. He didn't want to. He couldn't.

"Severus…please." Dumbledore pleaded, and everything went eerily quiet for a moment.

"Avada Kedavra!" Snape pointed his wand at Dumbledore, and Draco's mouth dropped. A jet of green light was heading towards us and then, Draco used his wand to throw me out of the way nonverbally. I smacked into the wall and by then was forgotten as I watched, astonished, as Dumbledore tumbled out of the tower window and fell out of sight.

Snape grabbed the bewildered and shocked Draco by the scruff of his neck and brought him to the castle window. Immediately, after looking to the bottom, Draco and Snape got away, and ran down the stairs, Bellatrix was celebrating.

As soon as the Death Eaters were gone, Harry ran over to me and held out his hand. He ripped off the invisibility cloak and I took his hand, and he yanked me up to my feet, and then we ran after them.

No words were exchanged, just an understanding of great loss. Dumbledore for all everyone, especially Harry, and Draco for me.

He had just saved my life, and now he was gone again.

We heard Bellatrix dancing on the table, kicking off silverware and such in the Great Hall, and then a huge crash echoed and I knew that giant window in the Hall had been smashed.

"This way." I muttered in the direction of the sound, and he followed.

We helped Ginny and Neville. Ginny did not seem to have any problem that her own boyfriend was clutching my hand in his.

We passed a group of Hufflepuff's who had just come up.

"Snape and Malfoy just ran past." Neville had told us.

I couldn't swallow it. All this time…

Harry let go of me and ran, shouting spells, but Snape lazily deflected all of them.

"Run Draco!" Snape said over the crackling flames of Hagrid's hut.

I saw this as an opportunity to chase down Draco.

If he got to the gates, he could Disapparate- why should be, a Death Eater, stop because he had no license?

"Draco!" I screamed. "Draco, wait!" But he just kept running, looking back, panting, his eyes wide.

"Stupefy!" I yelled, jumping over a rock, pointing my wand. I missed by inches. "Draco, I just want to talk!"

I finally caught up to him and stopped him, We were just inside the gates. "Why Draco? Why?"

He stopped all efforts of fighting and stared at me.

"Is this your way of protecting me? _Leaving? _You should've taken Dumbledore's deal. No one need've died tonight! We could have been safe, _together_…" I started to weep.

"I am protecting you!" he shouted.

"You should've let me die, you shouldn't have saved me…bet you regret it." I said ignoring his comment.

"Denise! I love you. Please know that! But if he gets you…" he cut off and gulped. "I'm done."

He'd give up if I died? Then again, I'd probably do the same. Die to be with him.

"I'm doing this for us." he wiped a tear away. He kissed me long and hard, gripping my shoulders. Then we broke apart when we heard the distant yells and screams . "Now go." he forced out, probably feeling selfish to have me near him.

"Draco, come back with me. I don't want to lose you too." It was hopeless, and tears poured down my cheeks.

"I can't…hey…don't cry. I'm not worth it…I'm not worth your tears." he then gripped my face with his hands, caressing me with his fingers. He forced me to look into his eyes. "I love you and that's all that matters. I knew since the beginning- in your first year- there'd be obstacles, the world seemed determined to break us apart huh?"

I laughed, but it was more of a sobbing laugh.

"This is one of those obstacles. Just promise me you won't go looking for trouble. Stay home. I'll come back for you." He kissed me again, more passionate, less gentle, and it was like he was afraid it would be our last. I knew he was lying about coming back. He'd probably die first. The kiss was longer then the first, but we eventually had to let go. "Go. Snape's coming. I love you, no matter what happens." He was trying to be strong for me, but I saw the tears in the back of his eyes.

"I love you too. I'll see you soon." I said, my voice quivering and then I sprinted away, back towards Harry who was with Hagrid, putting out the flames on his house.

We all walked to the crowd of people by the Astronomy Tower and Harry went in and up to Dumbledore's body. Hagrid moaned, facing the truth, and I was still sobbing. Everyone watched solemnly.

Harry took a necklace from Dumbledore and Ginny stepped out from the crowd and went to Harry, wrapping her arms around him and he sobbed into her embrace. Then I unconsciously stepped forward and joined them, wrapping my arms around them both, and leaning in, closing my eyes and holding back tears. Then Hermione and Ron joined us. Everyone else- Luna, Neville, the remainder of our friends- along with other students and the teachers raised their wands, in a farewell to Dumbledore.

I gasped and breathed into Harry's shoulder. I let more tears escape. I knew at least everyone I loved was alive. But how long could Draco stay that way? He had failed…he'd have some kind of punishment from Voldemort. But I didn't want to think about it.


	55. Dumbledore's Bidding

All lessons were suspended, and some students over the next few days were hurried away by their parents.

Neville had been discharged from the hospital wing, but Bill- the body Draco had stepped over- had not- he had been attacked by Greyback. But this event caused a mutual respect between the Weasley's and Fleur.

Fleur loved me. "How 'dorable, how cute! Beautiful 'irl. Cedric's little zisster yes?"

I got away as soon as possible, even though she was very nice, I didn't want to hear anything relating to Cedric or Draco anymore. Both were dead to me now. It was if we should be having a funeral for Draco too, but this was a service for Dumbledore.

I know Crabbe and Goyle were lonely without the pale, tall figure of the boy who left to protect me.

"Draco had lowered his wand before the other Death Eaters came. Remember that 'Nise." Harry had told me. I knew Harry did not hate Draco as much as he used to.

At the funeral itself, I sat, my hands in my lap, just staring at nothing, but I looked down at my feet once the actual ceremony began and my friends joined me. I let only a few tears escape. I just solemn, and Dumbledore was on my mind- as he was on everyone's, but Draco was at the forefront. It was like muggle wars. The husband leaving for war, leaving his wife behind…the woman knew there was a chance- despite the man's promises otherwise- that he may never return.

I heard Ginny and Harry break-up, and it was so like Draco's goodbye. Both boys loved us, but were afraid we'd get hurt because of the, because they cared so much for us. Ginny who sat next to me, leaned onto my shoulder and I held her, not uttering a word as she wept. Ron and Hermione held each other, and Harry sat in the middle, mourning the last person he saw as a guardian. Dumbledore had always had a soft spot for Harry.

Merpeople and centaurs paid their tributes and disappeared again.

I overheard Harry, Ron, and Hermione talking about going on a quest for Horcruxes and I volunteered myself.

Before they could fight me, I said "Draco wants me to stay home. I can't just do nothing. I'm helping you take this terrible monster down. He'd had it coming from me for over 2 years."

What could they do? Say no? They curtly nodded and we turned our attention back to the funeral. This was a dark day for Hogwarts indeed.


	56. Lonely Lies

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a couple days- but I'm back! Who's seen the last HP movie? I'm not seeing it until the 22nd. :/. And more sad news- this story will be completed by the 28th. It's been so fun to write this one...I just hope you guys don't hate me as the end approaches...for a few reasons. I was thinking anyway- how cool would it be- if someone was a youtube vidder and made a trailer for my story? That'd be wicked awesome...I'd love that person forever...A little side note- Pansy is pretty much out this story, so don't worry about her :). And I've been listening to my Ipod a lot lately, and I've realized that not only is the Story of Us a great song for Dranise...but so is Into Your Arms (The Maine), The One that Got Away, and Thinking of You (Katy Perry) Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. And don't forget to **REVIEW!** (And sub, and alert and fav! ;))

...

"Ginny, they're here!" I cried with joy, and we, along with Mrs. Weasley, rushed out of the Burrow onto the back lawn where Harry and Hagrid were standing.

"You are the real Harry, right?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

He nodded and I threw my arms around him. "Harry, I'm so glad you made it!" I smiled, pulling away. Ginny had turned her back to us.

I had come to the Burrow three days ago and before I left home, I visited Cedric's grave again, scared it could be my last visit.

I just spoke to the headstone like it was him, and spoke of everything new and exciting, to the boring and dull. But when I reached the subject of Draco, I clammed up. I couldn't tell even Cedric that stuff- all the horrific things that had happened only a month ago.

I choked, my exact words being, "Yeah…And then there's so much going on with Draco, a lot of stuff you wouldn't believe…"

I took a deep breath and was back beside Harry and Ginny, listening to Harry explain how the Death Eaters and Voldemort had been waiting for them…and that Hedwig was a casualty of the fight.

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. Ron and Tonks, Mr. Weasley and Fred- had missed their port keys.

Pitch jumped into my lap and curled up on my lap, purring soundly. My little Jessie, my Pitch. I didn't know how to talk, Hedwig, the beautiful owl I'd come to adore was dead…I never had an owl- just my cat. Cedric had the owl…I just prayed no one else got hurt this night.

Then Lupin and George appeared, but George's face was covered in blood.

Thankful it wasn't Fred injured, but also scared for George, I ran and opened the door for everyone to get through.

After he was laid on the sofa, we gasped. His ear was gone. Cursed off.

And after Lupin went berserk for a minute, checking to see if Harry was really Harry, I grimaced. I was so stupid! I could've checked! There were things only Harry knew about, things only we had done, without Hermione or Ron. Then, when everyone talked about the whole issue of the escape- how the Death Eaters knew, my stomach plummeted. Someone had not only ratted us out; betrayed us…but Draco was a Death Eater. What if he had been in that battle? What if he had gotten hurt?

George's ear had been lost forever, but at least it wasn't his life.

"Did I just hear someone else in the yard?" Ginny asked. And to answer her question, Kingsley and Hermione walked in. Then Fred and Mr. Weasley. The two Weasley's were pale, but unharmed.

"Oh thank goodness!" Mrs. Weasley ran to her husband, as I did to Fred.

"Fred. Oh, Fred." I said with a huge relief in my voice, getting emotional, and I hugged my ex-boyfriend tightly, wrapping my arms around him a scared embrace.

Fred said nothing but he pet my hair, stroking for a good few seconds, looking over me to gape at his twin.

I let go and motioned for him to move forward and he rushed to his brother.

Two bad jokes from George, the return of everyone else, and one realization of Mad-Eye's death later, while we were all sipping our firewhisky's with tears tracking down our cheeks I quietly got up and went upstairs to Ginny's room- since I was rooming with her. I went over to the window and crossed my arms over my chest, looking out onto the darkened horizon. The only light was the moonlight, and it illuminated the room.

I heard Ginny excuse herself, and her footsteps on the steps. She swung into the room.

"'Nise…" she started. I turned away, to have my entire back facing her. "Dee…you need to stop this." She out a soft hand on my shoulder and I shook it off. She sighed. "Denise, you need to stop hurting yourself over him. Last month, maybe he lied, maybe he was punished…" she trailed off for a second. I knew what she meant. Maybe he was dead, and that's why he hadn't come to find me yet, like he'd promised by the gates last month, or maybe he was just in huge trouble, and it was unsafe for him to get me, or he couldn't get to me. "And tonight, that wasn't your fault. You don't know if he was there or not. You don't know if helped kill Mad-Eye or curse George…you don't know if he was still alive, that he could've died tonight…you need to think realistically-"

"You think I don't know any of this!" I practically shouted, spinning around on her. "I know he could be dead! I know he might've lied! I hate how everyone is assuming things about him and me. You're all thinking that it'd be better for me if he was dead! Just so he couldn't hurt me anymore? I love him! And I know he loves me! Unlike you and Harry." I spat. "He'll come." I turned back to the window and lowered my voice to a dreamy, yet sad and desperate tone. "He has to."

Ginny backed away, obviously upset. "Denise- you don't mean that. I know you're upset about Draco, but Harry and I are totally different from your kind of relationship with Draco."

I laughed, crazed. "You mean the levels of love? Last time I checked, Harry and you were broken up- because he wanted to "protect" you."

"Dee, you're not in a much better place! At least Harry is here, and he's safe! At least he's not evil! At least he's honest! At least he's near me! At least I know where we stand right now! Unlike you and Draco! How can you be so sure he's even alive, much less that you're together?"

I let out a shaky breath. She was right. Draco was not here. Harry was. She could rest easier knowing the man she loved was okay, just a few steps away. But I never slept well- worrying of the images that'd cloud my mind, as my subconscious played every little clip of the terrors I tried so hard to deny happening.

Ginny's eyes widened, obviously surprised at herself. "No, Denise, 'Nise…I didn't mean that. I just…" She came around to face me.

I looked at her for a second, then I shook, even my hand that I raised up to my mouth to stifle my sobs was rattling. Wet, salty tears hit my hand and I collapsed into Ginny. She held me up and rubbed my back.

"But you're right! He could be…he could…I don't know how he is…I miss him so much! And…and I…"

"It's okay. I get it." She brought me to her bed and put me on it and kissed my forehead. "I'll be right back."

She left, and I shuddered on the bed, my gray eyes letting tears leak onto Ginny's pillow. I looked still out of the window from where I lay, and then I heard two pairs…then three…then four….then five pairs of footsteps coming up the stairs. Ginny and Fred were the first ones to come in.

Fred sighed. "Dee…"He came over and pulled a chair next to bed and looked straight at me. He blocked my view of the window, and I looked up at him for one instant, then shifted my gaze to the bed sheets.

Then Harry and Hermione burst in.

Hermione crawled onto the bed and lounged on the bed, beside me. She stroked my hair and then Ginny sat on the remaining space left on her bed.

Ron and Harry came closer to the foot of the bed and they all watched sadly, then came to soothe me.

Being surrounded by my best friends was not even a comfort, just a distraction.


	57. Gone with the Wind

Even on Harry's birthday, I just handed over my gift, and joined in on the birthday festivities and ever more so with the wedding. I just went…I was just….there. While everyone was dancing, I stood outside the tent, looking out onto the darkening horizon, it was still pinkish. I couldn't stand love and happiness anymore. How could anyone be happy when the war was raging, and people around us were dropping like flies? I wondered that throughout the whole, actual ceremony, and at the party I didn't want to see the newlyweds, nor any couple- married- like my parents or Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, or not- like Ginny and Harry, or Ron and Hermione. I didn't want to see the purple décor nor my friend Luna's bright yellowy dress.

I had comforted Ginny after Harry had left her hanging in the middle of his "birthday kiss." She'd cried into my shoulder, and I just held her, soothing her, when I really wanted someone to soothe me, to hold me, to protect me. I'd given up so much already and didn't know how much more I could take. I wanted to have Draco beside me, swaying to the loud music, in the middle of the dance floor, everyone watching us, but we'd feel isolated, alone, with each other. I would give anything to have that at that moment. I had no way of knowing if he was dead or not.

Voldemort may have indeed killed him…but no- I couldn't think that. I wouldn't….Everyone told me not to. But in my place, would they listen to their own advice? Probably not. In fact, they'd probably be out there, searching for their other half. I was pathetic. A pathetic excuse for a Gryffindor- who in which were supposed to be brave, chivalrous, and noble. I was none of those. In fact, Ginny had talked me into staying at the Burrow, letting the others go and find the Horcruxes, while we went back to Hogwarts on the 1st of September. A lame excuse. I couldn't save Cedric, and I couldn't save Draco. What good was I? I looked solemnly out, past the Burrow and the rolling green hilly landscape, wondering where Draco was, and if he was thinking of and missing me, as much I was thinking of and missing him.

Then a chill blew through the air and my hair lifted and wavered in the wind as I shivered. Then I understood why. Distinctly from the tent I heard, in Kingsley's voice, "The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."

I abruptly stood up, and almost fell, my high heels digging into the ground. I got into the tent, and everything seemed to slow, but everything was fast-paced at the same time. People were screaming, Disapparating…I looked around for any sign of familiar faces. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were already gone- I knew that. I was pushing my way through the crowd, as one would fight a wave, you were going in the opposite direction. It got very, very cold, and I saw black mist swarming all around me. A Death Eater got there, and pointing his wand at me, since I was vulnerable, shouted, "Imperio!"

But nothing happened. I blinked and looked at him, then me. I lifted my wrist, to realize I was wearing my bracelet. Of course, I'd never take off my earrings, locket, and bracelet, but if Draco was dead, wouldn't the charm have broken- died with the caster?

I was filled with a new surging feeling of excitement as I realized Draco must still be alive, and I was positive- no more doubts. I caught up to Ginny, hurrying past the shocked Death Eater, and we became flustered. We didn't know how to Apparate yet. We were going to learn in a few months. I had only just turned 16 three weeks ago! But we found the other Weasley's and we escaped. I let out a ragged breath once far away from the wreaking havoc.

I had never sensed the suffocating feeling of Apparation. More worries tumbled onto my list of terrifying things to worry for. We were safe, and apparently- this was enough for the moment; at least according to everyone else.

"Ginny…the Burrow…" I felt so bad, there home could have been damaged.

Fred called my name. "Here." I called from where I was in the shade of a tree with Ginny.

"Denise." He smiled when he saw me and he ran over, picking me up and hugging me tightly.

"Okay…okay…Fred…I get it. Protective brother much?" I laughed, and even Ginny cracked a smile.

Fred was my replacement Cedric, as well as anyone else knew.

I told the two of them how I knew Draco was alive and they looked so overjoyed, mostly because I was smiling for the first time in a few weeks, at least- a sincere smile- not a forced one.

But upon learning Snape was the new headmaster, I felt drained once more. On the train with Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Colin, they were talking feverishly about how to help the resistance. I, however, put in no word. I wondered if Draco would be returning to Hogwarts. But after everything, his family of evil people, and himself enslaved as a Death Eater, I just no longer wanted a part in it. I wanted Draco to disappear, to never have to see him again. I'd gone through heartbreak too many times to be set up for another crashing blow that would surely come soon, just as soon as I was glad Draco was alive, something could happen. He would probably come back to Hogwarts…I'd avoid every Slytherin I could if I could help it. I would no longer search for him, and he wouldn't find me. I'd hide. I promised to never look over to the Slytherin table in the Great Hall again, for fear in which I'd see him, or worse, not see him. What had happened to the Draco from four years ago, who even in his winter gear looked hot? The one who firs said he loved me? The one oblivious to that in three years time he'd join a darker force than he could ever have imagined? I wanted that Draco back. Not that one I'd gotten back together with, because he had already turned into a Death Eater, he was lying to me then, but the Draco I had loved, for better or for worse, even when the Yule Ball incident happen. All I knew is that I wasn't sure how I was feeling about him anymore.


	58. Dark Denise

School was dull. Death Eaters took over D.A.D.A and Muggle Studies classes. I wish I could say I was lucky not to be taking Muggle Studies, but it was made mandatory- and Carrows just talked crap about muggles.

I'd gotten out standing's on all my O.W.L's- but I no longer felt proud and accomplished and confident like I had been after taking the exams, but uneasy and weak and small.

The good teachers like Flitwick and McGonagall and Sprout must've stayed to protect us- as even Hogwarts was now a dark place to be.

I didn't bother to rebel, to try to save my former 2nd home. Ginny had tried to make me join her when she tried to steal Gryffindor's sword from Snape's office, formerly Dumbledore's, with our other friends.

"We'll get in trouble." I said, flipping through the Daily Prophet one morning.

"We have to do this 'Nise. We have to try to help-"

"This is a load of bull now." I threw the newspaper aside. "And what? Get in trouble? Ginny- our own D.A.D.A teacher is a Death Eater! He wants us to use "Crucio" spell on the students who get detention. He's not teaching us how to defend ourselves- why should he? He is on the Dark Side! It's like Hogwarts is now a boot camp for Voldemort's future Death Eaters!" I hissed in a harsh loud whisper, as if a Death Eater would pop up into the girls' chambers of Gryffindor Tower and kill us.

"You can't let fear rule your life 'Nise. What happened to the girl who was the brave and wise Denise Diggory? Not even Cedric's death stopped you. Alright, you fell off the bandwagon for a little while, but you eventually caught up and clambered back on." I winced at Cedric's name and the memory of the night he died that came with it. My family would forever be scarred by his death, and Ginny didn't think about that. "And now because you realize Draco is one of them, you give up? We were getting on fine, until you got back with him! And whatever happened between you on the night Dumbledore died, is your business….but you never give up! You fall and jump back up, sprinting ahead of everyone else!"

"It's not like that." I muttered, even though it was.

"Then tell me what is!" She yelled, throwing her hands up in the air, glaring at me.

I slowly looked up from my lap, and my gray, sad eyes met her cold, intense brown ones.

"I've had enough of this. I hate it. Go away. Get caught, like I know you will." I had the intention of saying more but no words came.

While Hermione, Ron, and Harry were someplace hidden, and that Potterwatch radio show went on, I stayed in the common room, as if I was an innocent and excelling student. I was a pureblood, and nobody would dare expose me as to being friends with Harry.

Carrows liked me. Both of them. They took me "under their wing."

They liked how well I did in their classes, and I guess they felt they could recruit me as a Death Eater with my progress with nonverbal spells and other things.

"I know who you are. You were the girl hiding up in the Astronomy Tower last year…the girl Snape and Bella almost killed…how did you escape? It must've been your wizarding talent." They were so off. Draco had saved me. "You could be a use to the world of the future- you could go places." Meaning I could be a loyal servant of Voldemort? No thanks. They taught me Occulemcy and Legilimency among other things- and while they thought they were teaching a future ally, they were teaching a girl who hated them, and wanted to be the exact opposite of an ally.

Of course, Ginny, Luna, and Neville got caught in the sword heist- and I pretended to have a good laugh about it with Colin Creevey, a forgotten friend.

On the actual night of the heist, I was learning…I wish I couldn't say…but they were teaching me the Imperius Curse and the Crucacious Curse…and….the Killing Curse. I had mastered the Imperius Curse, and the Carrows thought I was so good at my witch talents, I could easily block the curse- when it really was my bracelet's doing when they tried to use it against me in "private lessons." I used the torture curse, and was very good at it, sadly, but I decided it would be used to my advantage one day- this was just if I ever truly needed to- if I had no other choice. I was about to perform the Killing Curse on a simple spider when the Carrows learned about the attempted heist. Thankful I would not be taking one's life today, I gladly went with them when they forced me to. I had been shaking so hard…I knew exactly how Draco felt last year, only it had been his life on the line then…for me it was just…they'd figure out my true motives if I failed.

We got to Snape's office, where Snape held my friends and when they saw me in between the two Death Eaters, they gaped at me. I looked on, avoiding their gaze, my mouth set in a straight line, and my chin help up high.

"I thought you were our friend!" Luna said dazed, while Neville and Ginny screamed it at me.

I couldn't break here and tell them the truth, or everything I'd worked for would crumble in a second. I simply looked at them coldly, and judging by how shocked and frightened they looked…not to mention angry, I figured my intense, stoic, blazing, yet cold stare worked.

The year wore on, and I drifted away from all my friends and isolated myself. I was like Draco…in the making. Both only 16, and turn evil. But he wasn't really- he was 17 now…and I was only pretending- but to everyone else, we looked like we were the bad guys.

On Christmas, I got my regular gifts, but none from Ginny or the missing trio…while Ginny was banned from Hogsmeade, I went ahead and sat alone in the Three Broomsticks, drinking a butterbeer, trying to wash away my sorrows. I saw Crabbe and he smirked knowingly at me. I immediately averted my eyes. He took lessons with the Carrows too, and I hated him- because I knew he was actually into it. But life was dull anways, not only school.


	59. Christmas Curses

When I got back to my bed at the end of the day, I saw, resting on my pillow was a tiny, tiny box. I looked around. Was this someone's idea of joke? Ginny's idea of something funny?

I reached out for the little green box with a red ribbon tied around it and opened the top. In the box was a silver charm. I looked up and saw Ginny sleeping soundly in the bed beside mine. I slammed the box down and marched over, yanking off the covers and pushing her off the bed.

I regretted it immediately…was I actually catching some of the Carrows' evil…ness? I'd never have done that before…

"Hey! What was that for?" she exclaimed from the floor. My guilt flowed away immediately when I heard her annoyed tone. Was I so bad that just hearing people's misery I was happy? What was going on with me?

"Did you put the charm on my pillow? Is this some idea of a sick joke?" I held up the charm- which was a tiny replica of Draco's summer home, and on the bottom, in neat cursive, was the word engraved- _Memories._

"What? No! I wouldn't do that! You're my best friend."

"_Was." _I corrected. "Hasn't looked you are lately."

"Because you keep avoiding everyone!" she said exasperated.

"Then who put it there?" I asked angrily.

"I don't know! I was asleep!"

"Maybe I should stir up some Veriasatum and see what comes out of your mouth then?" I suggested snottily.

"Go ahead. I have nothing to hide from you. I'd never lie to you. Never. Wish I could say the same for you. What have you been doing with Carrows? What's happened to you?"

"ENOUGH! That's for me to know and for you to never find out!" I snarled. I yanked out my wand, my elegant, detailed, beautiful wand- and pointed it at her. "You'll listen to me- and tell me what I want to know. No more questions or lies! Imperio!"

She yelped and the curse took over her.

"Now who put it there?" I said, anger clouding my mind.

"Draco must've." she said, like a zombie.

It made sense, even if I tried to deny it- tried to blame someone else. He had written the reason on the bottom of the charm- because he could not explain its symbolism to me in person- as I was avoiding him. But I would've known without the reason engraved into it. It's where we fell in love, or at least, started to.

I clutched the silver charm firmly in one hand, and my mind cleared, reason seeing through.

"Oh my god. Oh god. What have I done?" I immediately broke contact on the spell, and Ginny collapsed onto the ground, obviously scared and breathless.

I hooked the charm onto my bracelet and a single tear fell.

"I'm-so-stupid!" I gasped, collapsing onto my bed.

Ginny blinked, not knowing if she should question my behavior and mood swings, or run away. "No you're not." Ginny said quietly. I snapped my head up. "You just lost your way again. You'll be fine. And hey- our first Apparation lesson is next week."

I sniffed. "Yeah…I guess." I said, dazed and shocked at what I'd just done. I still couldn't believe Draco was still holding out on me…or was he?

"Ginny…I don't know what came over me…" I tried to apologize.

"How did you learn one of the Forbidden Curses?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nevermind that. I used it, and on you!" I put my head and in hands. "I'm a terrible person." My words came out muffled by my hands.

"It'll be fine…it has to be." she soothed, and finally made her way over to me and sat beside me pulling me to her in a friendly, warm, much-needed hug.


	60. Disapparating Disappearances

"It'll be fine…it has to be." she soothed, and finally made her way over to me and sat beside me pulling me to her in a friendly, warm, much-needed hug.

I didn't deserve friends. I didn't deserve a friend like Ginny, as well as her siblings and Harry and Hermione. Everyone would hate me if they found out what I'd done to their sister, or love interest, or friend…But Ginny didn't tell anyone.

I mastered Apparation in only three lessons, much to the pleasure of the Carrows. And I decided I was getting nowhere in Hogwarts, when the real world was in so much havoc around us, and I losing sight of my moral compass more and more with each passing day in the school. On the next Hogsmeade trip, I rushed out of the village, and out of everyone's sight. I focused, and thought of the "Three D's" in Apparation, so I wouldn't splinch myself and I Disapparated. I ended up in an unfamiliar forest, and I saw Dean Thomas, a fellow Gryffindor in Harry's year, who was Ginny's ex-boyfriend, and a muggle-born who had failed to turn up at Hogwarts at the beginning of the school term a few months ago.

"Dean?" I gasped.

"Diggory?" he had the same reaction. I looked around. Ted Tonks, a few goblins, and Dean, and a wizard I did not know were hiding out in the forest?

"What're you doing here?" we asked each other in unison.

I explained first, the entire boring side of it anyway- minus Draco and Dark Arts drama- and he explained how he was on the run.

"Care to join us?" Tonks' father asked me, stepping forward.

"I shouldn't…" I said uneasily, putting my hands up in front of me, like I was surrendering myself. I could get these people in trouble. I had the Trace still on me, something I was stupid enough not to think about when I ran away, and I skilled in the Dark Arts- and with my newfound temper- I could hurt any of them…even kill them, or get themselves killed.

Then I thought, I might as well, technically, I was on the run too. I thought about how for sure someone had reported me missing by then, and they- mostly Snape and the Carrows- would be questioning my friends- one by one- to see if they knew anything, even giving them Veriasatum that did nothing in an effect. I had not told them anything of my plan- for fear that exactly that would happen. The questioning. And they were all better off without me anyway, safer. They would've talked me out of it anyhow. I had no doubt though that Ginny sat in Snape's office, smiling. Not because she knew where I was- but because I had finally gotten my strength and courage back.

And so wore on the weeks and months, until around Easter, when we were attacked. I saw Tonks' father die before my eyes, and I grabbed Dean and he grabbed a goblin and we Disapparated, leaving everyone else behind. We couldn't be caught- Dean and I. We'd be in huge trouble with the school…and Voldemort. A muggle-born and blood traitor running amuck. I knew the Trace on me probably led them all to us. It was my fault all the rest of group were dead or dying right then.

The end had to be drawing near. It had to be.


	61. Malfoy Manor

Dean and Griphook were sleeping inside the tent, and I sat on the hearth, just outside it, my knees tucked in to my body, and I rested my chin on them. I heard a noise, and I felt my back pocket, growing ready to pull out my wand.

Had Snape and his cronies tracked me down? I did have the Trace on me- but we were careful to have watchful shifts, and we'd Disapparate whenever we thought we were about to get caught. I was dumb for forgetting I was not of age yet. If it wasn't for me, Ted and the others wouldn't have died back there, the other night.

But I must've done something right, as I was still here, in hiding with the others. It was about Easter holidays. A good two months of hiding out, traveling with Dean and Griphook.

Then, we were ambushed.

"Who is this pretty girl?" a Snatcher came up to me and touched my face, gently tilting my chin up so I'd look at him, but I tried to fight him off, and refused to look him dead in the eye. I swatted him away. "You'll do as I say! Imperio!" he snarled and flicked his wand at me, but nothing happened- I was wearing my bracelet. Draco was very smart- knowing to put the charm in something I'd never take off.

Dean and Griphook were forced out of the tent by two other Snatchers.

"A goblin and a mud blood. Is the mud blood your _boyfriend _girlie?" The perverted Snatcher sneered. He yanked my wand out my back pocket, and used the moment to his advantage, as he pinched my butt. I squirmed, but I was stuck in his grip. I glared at him.

"No." But I was not about to tell him who my boyfriend _really_ was. And I felt so unsafe, and I knew that if Draco was here, he'd curse the Snatcher for just laying a finger on me, at least I hoped he'd do that. I felt assaulted. And dirty.

"Nice wand…could snatch it…but I'll pack it up with all the other valuables. Let's pack it up, and bring 'em to Base- see what the others think."

Others? Base?

The Snatchers Disapparated, taking us as their prisoners with them. We came to a path with a pair of tall, wrought-iron gates at the front of the property line, on the front of what seemed like a long drive.

"State your purpose." A voice boomed.

"Got a few runaways. Goblin, mud blood, and a girl- they must know something about Potter- being they were in their own camp only a few yards away." The Snatcher holding Dean crackled. The gates creaked open, and we pushed inside by our captors.

So the trio had been so close? Did they know we were there? They must've put protective charms up- Hermione's work I guessed- so no one could find them, because where we were, it looked deserted as deserted could be.

"What is this?" a familiar cold, female voice asked.

"Hand over these three to Bellatrix- see if she'll get something out of them."

Narcissa Malfoy came into the light, doubt written across her face. Why would anyone care for three random runaways? But we were close to Harry's camp…

Narcissa saw me and I saw the recognition on her face.

"Bring them in. Especially the girl…no….let her go." she seemed torn.

"Which is it?" the man jostled me and I clenched my teeth together.

"Bring her in." she said at last. "Follow me…my son, Draco, is home for his Easter holiday. He may know the bunch."

Well obviously!

This was Malfoy Manor…how could I not have recognized it?

The drawing room we entered was large, huge. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling in the center of the room and portraits were hung on the dark purple walls.

"What is this?" I heard Lucius Malfoy rise from his chair. I saw him look at me, then to his wife nervously. I'd heard practically nothing of Draco's father since the papers announced he was in Azkaban…and how Draco and his mother left him at the trial. It was first time seeing Lucius in a long time, and Azkaban and having Voldemort use his home as his headquarters had taken a toll on Lucius. He was unshaven, and tired-looking, and he looked older, not as well-kept, as his fall from society made a huge blow.

Draco's parents tried to move quickly, to stand in front of me, to stop Draco from seeing me, but it was too late. He rose and his pale face showed concern.

They brought Dean and Griphook across the room and I realized Hermione and Ron were standing where Dean and Griphook were. Harry was next to me, his face was distorted, but it was him.

"Potter and his friends caught at last." Bellatrix cooed, coming up behind Harry and me, grabbing Harry's collar and my shirt with her hands. "The Dark Lord must be summoned at once!"

"We must be sure!" Lucius hissed towards his sister-in-law. He seemed to forget I was there, caught up in his excitement of having Harry Potter in his clutches, and he motioned Draco forward.

"I- I can't be sure." Draco kept away from Greyback, and did not want to look in the direction of where Harry and I were.

"Look at him carefully. Come closer!" Lucius seemed so elated. "Draco, if we are the ones to hand Potter over to the Dark Lord, everything will be forgiv-" Lucius had come over to Draco and was trying to coax him into it.

"Now, we won't be forgetting who actually caught him, I hope, Mr. Malfoy?" Greyback interjected.

"Who dares speak to me like that in my own house?" Lucius boomed, and poor Draco took the brunt of the volume, as his ear was beside his father's mouth, and flinched.

I felt an immediate urge to go and hug him, but I couldn't.

"Stinging Jinx maybe? Is that what happened to his face? Draco, come here, look properly. We have to be absolutely sure! What do you think?"

Draco came so close, I could almost touch him.

"I don't know…What's wrong with his face?"

"What's wrong with you?" I wanted to shout.

"Stinging Jinx is a safe bet…was it you?" Bellatrix strut over to Hermione and Draco quickly got away from Harry. "Give me her wand, we'll see what her last spell was." Bellatrix ordered. Then she saw the sword of Gryffindor. "Where did you find this sword?" she yelled over and over.

"In their tent!" Greyback rasped.

"Draco, move this scum outside." she indicated the unconscious Snatchers on the floor. "And if you haven't the guts to finish them, leave them in the courtyard for me." Bellatrix said nonchalantly.

"Don't you dare speak to Draco like-" his mother said furiously, and I felt the same as her, but Bellatrix cut her off.

"Be quiet…put the prisoners in the dungeon…except the mud blood girl. I want a word with her…girl-to-girl." Bellatrix crept up on Hermione menacingly and cocked her head to the side.

Greyback forced us all downstairs, but luckily, did not tie me up as he did the others.

I had looked back for a second when he was pushing me and Draco looking sadly at me. All year, all year I'd avoided him, and now just wanted to be near him again, to touch him.

There was a terrible scream above.

"HERMIONE!" Ron screamed over and over, banging on the door while Harry tried to shut him up…thanks Luna…for setting them free. Because Ron would get us all in trouble.

"Answer me! Crucio!" I heard Bellatrix yell.

"It's a copy." Hermione sobbed.

"We can find out if she's lying…Draco fetch the goblin." Lucius said. "He can tell us if the sword's real or not."

"Bring the blood traitor up here too…what's her name?"

"…Denise Diggory…" Draco's parents said reluctantly.

Someone scurried down the cellar steps and Draco's voice shook from behind the door.

"Stand back, and line up against the wall. Don't try anything or I'll kill you!" I knew very well he wouldn't though.

Draco came in, holding his wand at the ready, then grabbed the goblin and dragged him out. He looked back at me and jerked his head for me to follow. Holding his wand reminded me of that duel with Harry he had in my first year…in that dueling club…

I stood petrified and shook my head. Who knew what that woman would do to me? Draco sighed and locked the door behind him again, but came down again, without his hands full from Griphook.

He lightly took my hand as he crossed across the room to me and I immediately yanked it away from his touch. But he whispered in my ear please, and I heard the sadness and desperation in his voice. He didn't want to do this. He wanted for me to run as far as I could possibly go, as soon as we got out of here…he had always said he'd come back for me…maybe this was it. Maybe he'd come with me…we would be a little Romeo and Juliet- running from the people who wanted to rip us apart. And I agreed. I took his hand and went with him willingly.


	62. A Skirmish

"Hand her over Draco." Bellatrix reached out for me. "She'll give me information…right Denise? Blood traitor…"

Draco held on tighter and I drifted behind him, afraid.

"Draco, hand her over, or I'll have to hurt you too. I don't want to hurt my favorite nephew…"

Draco shook, but did not move. "You leave me no choice." Bellatrix sighed. "Crucio!" And Draco yelped, his hand slipped from my grasp and he hit the floor, writhing and screaming in utter agony. I looked from Bellatrix to Draco and began to stoop down beside him. But Bellatrix laughed.

"No, no. Come with me, and I'll stop the pain."

I stood there, half-crouched down, shocked, and my eyes watery. Had she no humanity? Her sister was begging for it to stop, and Lucius watched, fear dancing in his eyes.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix exclaimed, and Draco once more was screaming.

"Fine! Stop! Stop! Please!" I walked over Draco's body and ran to Bellatrix. "Don't hurt him. Only me."

"You idiotic girl. What could he possibly mean to you? Or rather…what do you mean to him?" Bellatrix questioned.

"He means nothing, as I to him. But he's just a person- your nephew; your sister's son! Nobody deserves torture!"

"Crucio!" she yelled, angry I contradicted her, and I fell to the ground, screaming and crying, writhing on the ground, pleading for the unbearable pain to end, to stop. On the tip of my tongue were words that begged for death but I managed to stop that from passing through my lips. I knew it would put Draco into even more misery- if I said I preferred death.

If I had my wand…I would've killed her. Sure I'd never officially killed a thing, and I'd never actually learned the spell- but I knew the basics- and I knew I had to mean a Forbidden Curse for it to hurt…and with my previous behavior this year- it'd be easy.

"Stop!" Draco pleaded. "Please, STOP!" he begged as Bellatrix bent down and carved 'blood traitor' into my arm. My blood came to the surface on my skin.

"Please, I- I don't know anything!" I sobbed.

"What relationship is it with you and my nephew?" she spat.

"Nephew? You just used a terrible curse on him because of me!" I screamed again and once again, she continued writing the letters.

"Denise!" I faintly heard Ron and Harry yell from downstairs.

"Tell me! You obviously had no part in Potter's disappearance…you aren't his friend. Just a girl on the run, coincidentally by his camp!" she laughed. Was she insane? Did she not hear Harry screaming my name downstairs a minute ago? Or was she being sarcastic? I knew she wanted Hermione for Harry's information. I, however, was just a treat, and a way to find out more about Draco. The Draco so weak, so unwilling- something _had_ to be wrong with him.

Finally she left me to question Griphook, and poor goblin- he got slashed across the face. I whimpered, and rolled my head to the side, to see Hermione on my left. Her arm was similarly engraved, but it had 'mudblood.'

"You okay?" she rasped.

I managed a weak nod. I couldn't speak, from fear I'd let out another piercing scream that's kill another small part of Draco.

Hermione reached her hand out and I took it, and I felt a bit safer, knowing I had my friend again.

"I think we can get rid of the mudblood and traitor…Take them if you want Greyback." Bellatrix said dismissively.

"NOOOOOO!" Ron and Draco yelled, Ron darting out of his hiding place, and Draco jumping up.

"Expelliarmus!" Ron pointed a wan at Bellatrix, disarming her.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled, and Draco's father collapsed.

Jets of light flew from everyone's wands, and I around me and _it was my wand_…how…then I realized a Snatcher must've dropped it.

"Stop or she dies!" Bellatrix had put a knife to Hermione's throat, and held her against her as a human shield. "Drop her, or we'll see exactly how filthy her blood is!"

Draco got the wands the others dropped.

"Good…thank you Draco…maybe I may not hand the other girl over to Greyback." Whether she expected Draco to smile, for I was temporarily safe, he didn't.

Then there was a sound of a knob turning, or something being unscrewed, and we all looked up, even me, standing up shakily- to see Dobby- the former house-elf of this residence, undoing the chandelier…and it fell. Bellatrix dropped Hermione and screamed, throwing herself aside, out of harm's way, and Hermione got away, running into Ron's arms. I stepped back and with an earsplitting crash, it hit the ground, exploding- a mess of crystal and chains covering the floor.

Griphook had the sword of Gryffindor still and shards of glass flew in all directions.

Draco got away and reached the armchair, frantic and his face was bleeding.

Harry wrestled all three wands Draco held from his grip and pointed them all at the approaching Greyback, "Stupefy!" Greyback flipped over and crashed to the ground.

Narcissa dragged Draco away from further harm and I sprinted over to him as Narcissa pointed her wand at Dobby.

I checked Draco's bloody face and wiped away the red mess with my hand. "You're fine." I forced a smile, and I touched his chest, feeling his heartbeat. This was not nearly as bad as that Sectumsempra business last year. "Thank you…for helping." I was referring to how he took the Cruciatus Curse for me. "I don't understand why you did though." I still felt betrayed and left to fend for myself by him.

"People do crazy things when they're in love." he said simply, and I smiled genuinely. "How's you arm?" he looked and saw all the blood still coming through the wound. He grit his teeth, "She going to regret-"

"Draco, no. She'll hurt you." I begged.

"Seeing you, when she did that spell, it killed me- and I did nothing about it! Nothing!" he told me.

"You in pain…did the same thing Draco. We're a messed up pair." We ignored Dobby and Bellatrix and Mrs. Malfoy…but then I saw the others were apparating…and I wanted to leave. I had to go. So without a single goodbye to Draco, I ran away, his hand drifted out of mine, and I grabbed onto Harry's free hand just in time, as we Disapparated. But a haunted look crossed Draco's face, and I saw why. There was a flash of silver flying through the air as Bellatrix chucked her knife at us in a last, desperate attempt to kill us. He was scared it would hit me. 

And once at Bill and Fleur's shell cottage, I looked and saw I was still alive. But Draco had no way of knowing that.

But Dobby wasn't okay.

"Dobby!" Harry yelled and pleaded for Dobby not to die. Dobby said Harry's name…and went still…forever.


	63. Shell Cottage

**A/N: This story is offically a full 100 pages on my laptop- at least up to this point, because I still have about 10 pages or more left go. :) Thank you to alphachick98 for telling me 2 of my chapters were the same- I fixed chapter 60. I guess my p.c uploaded it wrong or whatever- but it shouldn't be confusing anymore! Oh, and did I mention I really, really love reviews? Please, please review...I'd love you forever if you reviewed each chapter or something- the more reviews I have- the more people see that my story must be popular- and the more reviews, alerts and favs I get! So...yeah...the most reviews I've ever gotten on here- was on my H.o.A story and it got 38 reviews. :/. There are authors out there who get like 300+ and I wish more people were like that- reviewing my stories frequently...well...enjoy- I won't be uploading another chapter till at least this Friday...so enjoy what you got!**

**...**

Ron took Hermione and me inside and Fleur fawned over us, especially me- for reasons I still did not get. It couldn't be because of my friends…then I knew…Cedric.

He and Fleur had been two of the four champions for the Triwizard Tournament three years ago. And he must've spoken so much and highly of me, and she felt when he died that I needed a "sister" or "mom" to help me through anything in the future- as if my friends and family weren't capable enough already.

Harry feverishly dug a grave for Dobby and I wanted to comfort him, to wrap my arms around him and whisper it'd be okay…in the end. Hermione and I went outside for Dobby's little funeral, pale and uneasy, stumbling a bit. Hermione was enveloped by Ron in a hug, and I stood alone. But Harry came beside me and wrapped one arm around me, to keep me up. I squeezed his hand for a sign of loyalty and comfort, but he seemed not to feel it. And after the burial, we all went back inside, except Harry who wrote out a tombstone.

And for weeks we were all there. Harry, Hermione, and Ron spent their days in the tiny bedroom, planning something with Griphook. I, however, remained with Luna and Dean and with Bill and Fleur.

One days we got to the subject of basically my life story. Everyone knew about Cedric's death…but they did not know how much he meant to me.

"He died when I was 13...almost 14. He was my closest friend and the best brother I could ever ask for. We were…_best_ friends." I swallowed. It seemed so long ago since I had said how close my brother and I had been.

Fleur had tears in her eyes but she did not bother to hide them.

Dean sensed I would not say anymore on the subject and laughed. "Dee- remember when you went out with Fred?" he nudged me.

Bill looked at me, and Fleur choked on her tea.

"_**Fred**_?" they asked, wide-eyed.

I gave a small chuckle. "In my fourth year…we went out secretly for half the entire school year…the year before I'd lost Cedric and…" I trailed off. "And Draco…" I finished.

It was a terrible time for me in that year- losing the two people who meant the most to me…the only exception was Fred…and my other friends who were there to pick up the pieces. It was like a darkness had taken over me, but I pulled through in the end. My third and fourth years were not subjects I was particularly fond of speaking of.

Then, Luna tried to bring up Draco- but I shook my head. I couldn't disclose any of my memories of him with anyone.

Then, one night, when Ron, Harry, and Hermione had disappeared with Griphook early that morning on their mission, Fleur crept into my and Luna's bedroom. Luna was out in the den, reading a book, so the room was quiet and peaceful, and I could hear the ocean crashing against the rocks…and I could smell the salty water from here.

"Denise, 'ow is zis Draco? I wish zo know about 'im! 'e 'as 'urt you, yes?"

I sighed. I might as well. I told her the whole thing and at the end, she was stroking my hair and nodding.

"'e loves you 'ery much. But young love 'as iz problems. I feel zat you zwo 'ave something real and strong- and will persevere! Like Bill and I." she smiled, and I followed her lead. "I am 'ery fond of you, Denise. I am 'ere for you." she held out her arms and I climbed out of my covers and crawled over to where she sat on the bed. I, trembling, let her envelop me in a soft embrace. I hugged her back, and felt like I had my parents close again. I did not go on the train back home for Christmas- knowing something would happen- and it did- as Luna had been kidnapped right off the Express. For the first time in several months I felt…at home. Fleur had finally grown on me and we sat there, in the dim light as I wept, and she stroked my long, light brown hair, singing a sweet French lullaby to me, and we rocked, until I fell asleep- like I was a little girl all over again- 10 years drifted back- rewinded- and I smiled inwardly.

…...

Luna, Dean, and I climbed out a tunnel door from the Hog's Head and met the D.A in the Room of Requirement.

We had finally left Shell Cottage, and with a tearful goodbye to Bill and Fleur- we apparated into the pub and in which we went into the portrait.

"Luna, 'Nise? What're you doing here?" said Harry distractedly.

"Sent for 'em." Neville explained, holding up the fake Galleon from two years ago.

I ignored Harry's protests for no help and Fred, George, Lee Jordan, and Cho clambered out of the hole.

Cho waved and I flashed a smile, but did nothing else to acknowledge my old friend.

I hugged George quickly and then moved onto Fred.

"So what's the plan?" George asked.

"No plan." Harry said gruffly.

"Just going to make it up as we go along, are we? My favorite kind." Fred rubbed his hands together deviously, and I smacked him lightly.

"Don't be rash." I said hastily.

"Yes ma'am!" the twins saluted me, and stood tall, getting a few laughs from people near us.

Harry asked about the final Horcrux- but no one else knew it was one.

Cho offered to show Harry a statue containing the Ravenclaw crown, but Ginny let Luna go. I grinned at my best friend and we shared a knowing look. Cho was not allowed to be alone with Harry. Harry would end up with Ginny- he had to, I'd make sure of it. And so the battle commenced.


	64. Battle of Hogwarts, and the Heart

**A/N: I know I said I wouldn't upload until Friday- but I saw the movie unexpectedly yesterday- as I went with my friend last minute- and let me say this- It. Was. Everything. It. Had. To. Be. It was amazing- and I like to incorp. some parts of the book and some of the movie into my story- to just give it a more polished feel so...yeah. I, sadly, don't own Harry Potter, or Draco or any other things to do with this magical world, I only own Denise Diggory- and even then- I don't own her last name or family- because those are people actually in the story- and such...yeah...I hope you enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to REVIEW!**

...

I was ready to fight, as was Ginny, but Lupin, Percy (bloody crazy he showed up), and the others made us stay back.

"My parents aren't here! I can go!" I argued. Ginny wasn't allowed, but I saw no reason as to why I couldn't go.

"No!" Mrs. Weasley boomed.

"You're not my mother!" I screamed back.

"'Nise, listen zo her." Fleur chimed in and I shut my mouth, and sat down beside Ginny, anger radiating from me. We'd join the action soon enough, I thought, as I crossed my arms.

I knew Draco was in the school…and I wondered who the Slytherins would finally pledge their allegiances to.

I tried to think back to a few minutes ago, when Ginny had seen Harry and paid attention only to him, upsetting Ron.

I laughed when Ron whispered, "Hasn't seen me in 6 months and she pays no attention to me- I'm her brother!"

"Yeah, but she's got loads of those. There's only one Harry." Seamus grinned.

"Shut up Seamus." Ron muttered, and I put a hand to my mouth to prevent myself from laughing out loud.

I sat beside Ginny and we stuck in here, while we knew the boys we loved could be in huge danger, life-threatening. We were Gryffindors, and that meant it pissed us off that we couldn't fight and protect our loved ones.

I thought about what Harry had told me just before he left the room.

"Denise- I need to tell you something, and it's not good." He tugged my arm and we went into a corner.

"What is it, Harry? Tell me." I urged.

"I had…a vision…"

"Still connected to Voldemort? Hermione must be furious with you." I interrupted.

He gave me a look. "Okay, okay, go on." I surrendered.

"And in it…he murdered many goblins and such from Gringotts because we succeeded in breaking in and getting the Horcrux."

"Oh god. This is major- but I don't see why you're telling me this now-"

"They were in Malfoy's house." he said quickly.

I blinked. "Ex-excuse me?" I stuttered.

"Voldemort murdered them all in Malfoy's drawing room…I saw him and his parents in the vision too."

"They…they weren't on the ground as well?" my voice caught.

"No! No…they were standing there, looking so scared and withdrawn…like they wished…it was over…they obviously don't want him in their home- and killing people in their home either."

I let out a shaky breath. "Okay…thank you, Harry…for telling me this."

And I'd left him to go to the others, a stricken expression still left on my face.

I looked at Ginny, and we were alone once more. I heard through the window somehow, the voices carried, and Pansy shouted, "But he's right there! Grab him!" she obviously referred to Harry, who _hadn't_ heard the message Voldemort bargained about a minute before?

I rolled my eyes. Parkinson was still her usual self. Some things never change.

Then, I realized people were in the Great Hall because they had been summoned by Snape.

This was our chance! I grabbed Ginny's arm and ran out of the Room to the Great Hall, and we entered just in time with the rest of the Order and the D.A when Harry said Hogwarts still had a 'security problem.' I waltzed in with the others, in between the twins and Ginny and crossed my arms when we stopped and looked at Snape grimly- giving off the airy feeling that I meant business- and I'd look great doing it.

Snape drew his wand on Harry and McGonagall pushed him out of the way. Then she fired a spell at Snape and he swung his cloak around, and then he was gone. Everyone, well almost, clapped and McGonagall lit the torches in the Hall…but the message Voldemort had left still was scarring.

Filch came in, rambling about students in the corridors and McGonagall sneered at him that they were supposed to be. "But while you're here, take the Slytherins out of here."

"And to where exactly?" Filch asked.

"The dungeons will do." McGonagall said surely, and everyone clapped and cheered again, but me.

Draco? In the dungeon? I looked around for him but did not find him.

Ginny and I hurried back up to the Room of Requirement and we made it look like we had been there the whole time by the time the trio got in.

I hid behind a box of objects though, at the last moment and asked Ginny to tell them I'd left the room to fight.

And as expected, they asked Ginny to leave, in which she was more then happy to.

"Hey- where'd 'Nise go?" Ron asked, looking around, and not seeing me.

"Left to fight." Ginny lied easily.

The trio gasped.

"Oh no." Harry moaned.

"You don't think-" Hermione started.

"She went to find Draco?" Ron finished. "Wouldn't be surprised."

"Well…he'll keep her safe." Harry tried to suppress his worries for me. "I hope…that selfish bloke-"

He didn't finish- whatever he was about to say to insult Draco- he didn't say.

"Oh god…we've forgotten the house-elves! Can't order them to die for us, now can we?" Ron said suddenly and Hermione dropped _everything_ she was holding, ran to Ron and kissed him. _He_ dropped everything too, and they kissed with such enthusiasm, Hermione was lifted off the ground.

"Is this the moment?" Harry said uncomfortably. "OI! There's a war going on here!"

The pair broke apart but still had their arms around each other. "I know mate. It's now or never isn't it?" Ron grinned.

I stepped out of my hiding place. "You two are as disgusting as Draco and me…at least- that's what everyone says about us…" I trailed off in wonder.

"'Nise! What're- what're you-" Harry sputtered, in shock.

"Spying…good thing too. Now let's go! We need to get that diadem."

"How do you-"

"I'm smarter then I look. I know it's a Horcrux and it's in here…well not here…we need to leave and come back so it's the room filled to the brim with all that junk…" I sprinted out, the others shrugged and followed.

When we got back in, Harry ordered, "Split up! It's here somewhere! Look for a bust of a man in a wig wearing a tiara- it's on a cupboard…"

We went in our separate directions and soon after, I could've sworn I heard Harry talking to someone.

"Harry? Are you speaking to someone?" Ron's voice echoed from my left.

I got to Ron too late as a pile of junk fell in the path between us and he was obstructed from view.

"Ron? Ron! Are you alright?" I asked, but I got no answer.

Then I decided it would be wiser to find Harry and went to the voices.

"Potter came in here to get it-" said a voice I knew more then I knew my own, in a tone that did not bother to hide his annoyance at his sidekicks' low wits, "-so that must mean-"

"Must mean?' Who cares what you think? I don't take orders from you no more, **Draco**. You an' your dad are finished."

"He's not if I can help it." I stepped into view, my hands on my hips.

...

**See that button right there that says review? Click it- you won't be sorry. Oh, and see that OTHER button? It says favorite this story and stuff? Click that too. :)**


	65. Room of Requirement Fails Us All

**A/N: You may hate me...**

...

"Aw look- Draco's girlie-friend come to save him?" Crabbe laughed. "Look Diggory- get out of here while you still have the chance. Go home. He'll die, but you don't have to."

"A life, without Draco, for me, is a worthless and empty one." I put out simply.

"'A life without Draco is a worthless ad empty one.'" Crabbe mimicked in a high-pitched voice. He rolled his eyes. "Crucio!" he aimed for me and Harry. Harry lunged for the diadem, the curse hit the bust, sending the tiara sailing through the air, and I jumped aside, into a pile of books. I stumbled up, books falling. I yanked out my wand.

"Stupefy!" I cried out at Crabbe and it missed him by inches.

"STOP! The Dark Lord wants him alive!" Draco yelled at Crabbe in panic.

"So, not killing him, am I? If I can, I will though…doesn't matter." Crabbe threw off Draco's restraining arm.

Hermione and I shot a spell at Crabbe and he turned on me in fury.

"That Mudblood and Blood Traitor!" he snarled. "Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra!"

Hermione dove out of death's path and Draco hit Crabbe's wand arm, so the spell meant for me hit a cabinet behind me.

"Don't kill them! DON'T KILL THEM!" Draco yelled at his cronies.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry whispered quickly, and Goyle's wand was flying away.

Hermione sent a Stunning Spell at Draco which I turned on her and threatened to jinx her if she hurt him. Ron almost got Crabbe with a Body-Binding Spell.

"Don't hurt him. Don't you dare hurt him!" I yelled at Hermione.

"Why are you threatening me? I'm your friend! Do you honestly choose him over us?"

"Don't make me choose." I pleaded.

Crabbe tried once more with the Killing Curse- this time on Ron. I spun on him.

"Crucio!" I screamed and Crabbe fell, whimpering for a few seconds, before I let him up. Everyone looked at me in shock, how could I do that?

They had no idea what I'd learned this year. Even I was wide-eyed and breathing hard. I'd used an Unforgivable Curse.

Draco had no wand, so I did my best to protect him. He cowered behind a three-legged wardrobe as Hermione charged at the three boys, hitting Goyle with a Stunning Spell.

And then, there were flames everywhere, due to Crabbe.

"Aquamenti!" I swung my wand in a sweeping motion across my front to block the flames from me- but the effect was short-lived, as the water immediately evaporated in mid-air.

"RUN!"

Draco grabbed the Stunned Goyle, and the rest of us ran for it. This was an abnormal fire. A curse to which we had no knowledge of how to put it out.

Draco and the other two boys had disappeared. Not that I cared for Crabbe and Goyle.

"What can we _do_?" Hermione moaned.

"Here!" Harry threw a broomstick to Ron, and Ron pulled Hermione on behind him.

Harry took the second broom and held his hand out for me. I stood, looked at it, then up at his face.

"C'mon 'Nise! Get on!" He urged.

I shook my head my head and stepped back. "I have to find Draco!" I yelled over the flames.

"We'll find him! I promise!" he still held out his hand.

I hesitated, words caught in my throat, ready to deny the offer and run in the opposite direction, but the flames were coming closer and closer, and I took his sweaty hand and was yanked on.

"Let's get out of here!" Ron yelled, but through the black smoke, it was impossible to see where the door was.

Then Harry and I heard it. A thin, piteous scream from the center of the chaos.

Harry pulled the broom up higher and we searched for signs of human life.

"There!" I pointed. Draco was climbing up a towering pile of stuff and Goyle- now awake- was climbing too. They were climbing up…the worst choice possible in this situation.

They were clinging onto the edge and Harry dove. Draco saw us coming and raised an arm, but I knew as Harry grasped Draco's hand it was no good. Draco's hand, covered in sweat, slid instantaneously out of Harry's.

"IF WE DIE FOR THEM, I'LL KILL YOU HARRY!" I heard Ron bellow.

"WELL, KILL ME TOO! EXCUSE US FOR HAVING A SOUL! WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE THEM!" I screamed back, and as planned, Ron shut up.

I saw Draco almost fall and I cried out in a cry of pain and worry. We had to hurry. We all dove again, and Goyle was dragged onto Ron and Hermione's broom and I slid back to let Draco in on the middle of my and Harry's broom.

Once they were on, I shut my arms around Draco's body and put my head on his back, so glad to feel him again.

"The door! Get to the door!" Draco yelled to Harry. "Wait! What're you doing? The door's _that_ way!"

Harry had went for the diadem. He caught it around his wrist and went for the open door- the other trio must've gotten out already. It was getting harder and harder to breathe and then we soared into the hall, the crushing weight of the lack of oxygen left us.

Draco fell off the broom, lying facedown, gasping, coughing, and retching.

I rolled off the broom and landed on my shoulder. I winced as I got on my hands and knees, and coughed violently. Then I saw Draco a few feet away. I crawled over to him hurriedly, not paying attention to Harry, who'd rolled over and sat up.

"Draco! Draco, sweetie…" I rolled him onto his back and he managed to pull himself up enough so his head rested on my chest. We gasped for air, looking straight ahead at the empty wall where a fire had almost consumed us in a room beyond it. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Hermione and Ron panting, and Goyle laying lifeless on the ground.

"Crabbe…C-Crabbe…" Draco choked as soon as he could manage the words out of his throat.

"Dead." Ron said harshly.

Everything was quiet, except for the raging, bloodthirsty battles going on around us.

"Where's Ginny? She was supposed to come back here!" Harry said suddenly.

"Shall we split up and look-" Ron stood up after Harry.

"No. Stick together. Harry- what's on your arm?" Hermione stood also.

I sat still, Draco remained slumped hopelessly on me, as Goyle on the floor. Both had no wands.

Harry pulled the diadem from his wrist and then it broke apart.

"Fiendfyre- cursed fire- one of the substances that destroy Horcruxes…but…it's so dangerous…how did Crabbe-" Hermione whispered.

"Learned from Carrows?" Harry asked grimly.

"Shame didn't listen when they mentioned how to stop it…If he hadn't tried to kill us, I'd be quite sorry he was dead."

Draco whimpered slightly and squeezed my hand.

I was thinking about what they'd just said. I must've missed that lesson. Good thing too…that was an intense fire.

"It's alright Draco. I'm not leaving you. I'm here until the very end."

Then, my heart plummeted as I heard screams of terror throughout the castle; Death Eaters had penetrated Hogwarts.

Fred and Percy backed into view, both dueling masked and hooded men.

Fred saw me and winked while Percy bellowed as he shot a jinx at Thicknesse, "Hello, Minister! Did I mention I'm resigning?"

"You're joking Perce!" Fred shouted as the Death Eater he'd been battling fell, and Thicknesse fell as well. Fred looked at Percy with glee. "You actually are joking Perce…I don't think I've heard you joke since you were-"

The air exploded. I leaned over Draco to shield him from the oncoming blow but we were forced back and flew through the air anyway, and were separated once more.

Then, when the world came back together enough, I was still disoriented, and the corridor had obviously suffered a terrible attack, as cold air blew in, meaning a side of the castle had been blown away, and I stood up, swaying a little, and frightened.

I was about to call for Draco, when I heard Percy shouting, "No-no-no! No! Fred! No!"

The world stopped. Time stopped. And so did my heart. I ran over and Percy was shaking his brother, Ron beside them, and Fred's eyes stared up, not looking at anything- the ghost of his last laugh still on his face.

...

** Well? Do you? I've known this was coming for a long, long time..why else would I have made the pair so close? Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	66. The Lost Cause

_Fred couldn't be dead. My eyes were lying to me. Fred Weasley wasn't…the young man I'd once dated, kissed…the one who had become a Cedric 2.0...was gone. Well, I should've known that him taking on the role of Cedric for me meant he'd end the same way…by Voldemort's hand, but neither of them died in vain. _

"_FRED!" I screamed, running to him, practically slipping on the floor. _

_I dodged the curses flying through the air and kneeled beside Fred's body. Percy lay on top of the body to shield it from further harm._

_When the boys picked Fred up and placed him in an empty space, making sure the body was well-hidden, everyone but me left. _

_Draco and Goyle had vanished, and I was alone. _

"_Fred." I whispered coarsely. I ran my shaking fingers down his shirt and through his red hair. I couldn't feel a heartbeat. Tears wanted to come, but I pushed them back. I'd mourn after the war was over- if I was still even alive. People were dying left and right. It wasn't fair, why was this happening?_

_Then I leaned in and kissed Fred's unmoving, unresponsive lips just one more time, just so I could always remember how he felt when I kissed him- it was different though, then the ones from two years ago- because this was a goodbye kiss to a dear friend. I wasn't betraying Draco- my heart belonged to him- it always had. I then lifted my head up and realized I was crying. _

_I wiped my tears and then soot and sweat came off with it. I quickly used my wand to clean my face, because I'd always hated being dirty. _

"_Goodbye Fred." I choked and stood up. Then I ran away, brandishing my wand- ready to avenge every person I'd ever loved and lost. And I didn't look back._

_But I stopped once Voldemort's voice filled the air. "You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery."_

_I laughed a cold, dark laugh. This man, if you could call him that, for he was unworthy of the title, was a phony and a cheat and a liar. _

"_You have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste."_

_Lies! If magical blood was so important to him, he wouldn't have killed not only my brother, but so many other witches and wizards._

"_Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured." _

_Why did he refer to himself in third person? Was he so full of himself? Even Draco didn't say "Draco is…" and a few years back- that would have been saying something. _

"_I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather then face me yourself-"_

_I could picture everyone Harry loved flashing through his mind. I ran through the halls, sprinting to the Great Hall._

"_-I shall wait one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who had tried to conceal you from me. One hour."_

_I could only imagine what would happen if Voldemort entered the castle himself. I had no use for my life, but I only wished to save Draco's._

_I rushed into the Great Hall, and stopped like a train would halt, suddenly, and lurching a bit, but standing my ground. My breath caught. _

_The House tables were gone and the injured were being treated. The dead lay in a row in the Middle of the Hall. George was kneeling at Fred's head, their mother sprawled across her son's corpse…shaking. I looked away. But I looked back and saw Lupin and Tonks, peaceful beside Fred._

_My legs almost gave out. No, no, no. I then unconsciously reached for Ginny, whose face was blotchy ad swollen, and she saw me coming. We flung our arms around each other, tears cascading down our cheeks. No words were exchanged, just an understanding between best friends._

_I saw Colin Creevey put into a pile of the dead. He'd come back to fight. _

_I moaned, mourning my friend among everyone else who'd died._

_Lupin and Tonks had left their son as an orphan…and if Harry were to die, who would take the child on? His recently widowed grandmother?_

_I moved away from everyone, and looked through the pile of the injured, softly calling for Draco. _

_Draco was not there. I shut my eyes and breathed in deeply. Then I scanned the line of the dead. But thankfully, he was not there either. He was not in the Great Hall at all. I backtracked out of the Hall and went to look for Draco, for all I knew, he had died, or been injured, and no one had found him yet. I ran into Ron and Hermione and we eventually found Harry isolated, in the midst of a ton of abandoned staircases. _

"_You can't go to the Forbidden Forest!" Ron protested when Harry said he was._

"_I have to! I'm a Horcrux…and I know you've all probably known for a long time…"_

_Hermione went up to Harry first. "I'll come with you." she offered, about to cry. It was Harry, her best friend, someone she loved like a brother, about to die for everyone else._

_When Hermione let go of him, I snapped back into action and ran to him, embracing him, sobbing. "Don't…don't Harry. Please. We'll go with you. Let us. We don't care."_

"_I know- but you will all still have each other. Ron and Hermione, you and Draco…if he's still…" he trailed off and tried again. "Tell Ginny I love her." he swallowed, unable to say more. "I know you've been through hell- you three- but one more night of it- how much more can it hurt? Just kill the snake- then finish him. It'll be over."_

_He was giving us the remainder of the mission, because he would be unable to go on with us. His part was complete. I stood, hugging my friend and sobbed, and he rubbed my back. We stood there as long as Harry and Hermione had. _

_And then he left us. _

_I went downstairs after searching for Draco with no success, when I saw many figures moving towards the entrance courtyard. _

_I went there, and everybody from Hogwarts was gathered there too. I was near the front, with Hermione and Ginny and Ron and Neville and Luna. Cho was behind me. _

_Then, only yards from us, they stopped._

"_Harry Potter- is dead!" Voldemort said and the Death Eaters all laughed and smiled. "He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof your hero is gone."_

_Harry wasn't dead. He wasn't. This was just- just a nightmare. Yes, a bad dream, detrimental to how my mind was functioning. The two boys besides Draco that'd I'd kissed weren't __**dead**__, it was in my head. People I loved weren't suffering, no- it was only a figment of my imagination. For Harry Potter could not be dead, nor he could have been a coward to run- Voldemort died. I'd wake up, and the past six years would be a terrifying dream. I'd wake up, and Cedric would be standing over my bed, smiling at me, telling me to get up- it was September 1st__- I had had no memories of Ginny, or Harry, or Draco yet. Only the Knockturn Alley incident would have happened- where I first saw Draco through the window of that store. _

_I'd never lost Cedric, or Fred, or Harry. Draco was never a Death Eater, he'd never gone out with me or Pansy, he'd never given me my prized jewelry. I tried to spin away into a world of denial- but I knew deep down it was all read. Every good…and bad part of it._

"_The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist me, man, woman, or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together."_

_No one spoke. It was daytime, and the battle was won…but not by us- for us it was lost. The sun, seemed to cast a evil glare down on us. And when he said brothers would be spared, I gulped. Because, in my case, it was the opposite. I'd been an only child for 3 years, and I didn't like it at all. _

_I finally looked to Harry, who was being carried by a grief-stricken Hagrid. _

"_NO!" Professor McGonagall screamed, seeing his body._

"_No!"_

"_No! Harry!"_

"_HARRY!" Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and I screamed and cried._

_Ginny tried to run forward but her father caught her and pulled her back. _

"_You stupid girl, you put your faith from now in, in __**me**__." he pointed to himself. "Do you see now? Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, you deluded bunch! He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"_

"_He beat you!" Ron shouted and everyone nodded._

"_He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds, killed while trying to save himself!"_

_It was quiet again. "Now…you can join me…or die." I saw Madam Pomfrey put a hand to her mouth in horror. _

_I had no doubt all my friends would die, almost everyone here would die before they joined him. _


	67. The Power of Love

"Draco." his parents called out then, obviously they didn't want Draco to die. I felt the same way, but I didn't want him to go over to the other side.

Everyone's heads turned to Draco, and I saw him. He was alive. He hesitated, and I knew he was under an immense amount of pressure in that moment- because his parents had put all that stress on him just by asking for him to come to them. I wanted to hate them for doing that, but I knew their reasoning, and I didn't blame them. I wanted Draco to live, no matter what choices he had to make.

Draco looked to the side, obviously not wanting to go, debating his choices. I could've guessed what, or rather who, he was thinking about- how his choice would influence that person's life…and that was me. If he died, well there was no question how I would collapse completely, and throw myself at Voldemort, so he'd kill me. If he went, there was no clue if I'd go as well, or stay and die. There was a 66% chance I'd die, and the rest was if I'd live. It was a small chance…but if I were to live, he would have to make the choice he didn't want to make.

"Draco, come." Narcissa smiled softly.

He immediately shifted his uneasy, frightened gaze back to his parents, and I held my breath, as everyone else probably did.

I hoped he wouldn't go. I hoped so much. I loved him so much. And I thought for one second, selfishly, that I'd rather he die, then join Voldemort. But it was so wrong of me to be so self-absorbed.

But he did, and he walked out of the crowd and his parents were so relieved.

I wasn't though. He was giving up.

"Ah, Draco. Well done." Voldemort hugged Draco and Draco had his arms at his side the whole time, and his face was stoic and afraid and saddened at the same time. He made no attempt to acknowledge the Dark Lord.

"Don't touch him, don't touch him, don't touch him." I thought hardly, angry he dared to touch the person I cared the most about.

And when he got to his parents, his mother took his hand and she put one arm around him. Well, someone could touch him again.

I took a teeny step forward. Draco looked at me and I looked back at Hermione and the rest of my friends and peers. I looked across and saw Harry's body…

I shouldn't go there. My life was not important. But I was selfish and cowardly. And I shuffled my feet forward, stepping hesitantly at first, one foot in front of the other, until I got a few inches away from the good side.

Everyone watched in shock. Draco Malfoy had already betrayed them- it was no big deal. But Denise Diggory? A close friend of Harry Potter? Someone in the top of the Resistance, along with her friends? She was joining the people who'd murdered her brother?

I knew Cho, Ginny, and the others would feel utterly betrayed.

They had to understand though, how hard this was for me. It wasn't life or death. It was Draco or my friends. Live with Draco, or die with everyone else. And I'd do anything for Draco- choose Draco in any situation.

Voldemort looked at me, and smirked. "And who is this?" he asked.

"Denise Diggory." Carrows answered. "She'll be a great addition…she's brave, loyal, wise, and very skilled at the Dark Arts, among every other skill wizards should know. Taught her over the course of the year, with Vincent Crabbe…where is he anyway?"

Everyone had their eyes on me, but Draco looked to the side. His friend was dead.

They were waiting on my answer. "He's dead." I said, monotone, looking Voldemort dead in the eye. "Killed by Fiendfyre in the Room of Requirement."

"Ah…were there others of you in there?"

"Yes." I answered. "6 others." I was so sorry for ratting them out, I apologized in my head over and over, wishing they could hear me, and know my intentions and thoughts.

"And were they?"

I gulped. "Hermione Granger…Ron Weasley…Harry Potter…Gregory Goyle…Draco Malfoy…and myself."

"Pity Crabbe wasn't as good a student as Diggory here." Were the Carrows referring to how I had survived the fire? Or that I was just better in everything compared to him?

"How did you find the Room of Requirement?" Voldemort's eyes flashed. He knew we had gone in to destroy the diadem and the fire destroyed it. He thought I was a great source for information.

"Stumbled upon it." I lied.

I quickly cleared my mind to use Occlumency so he couldn't see the truth, and it must've succeeded, since he nodded. He held out his arms. And I went.

"Well done Denise." When he let me go, I was so glad I made it past his test, and he hadn't killed me. I stood up tall, and continued calmly on, but a few feet from Draco, I gaped at him. He looked at me, a slight sparkle in his eye, for I was alive.

My breath hitched and then I sprinted to Draco and I ran into his arms, breathing hard, gasping, so glad he was holding me. He fumbled with his arms, at first, they were both wrapped around the top of my arms, going around to my upper back, but he then grasped me hard, one hand on the back of my head, and the other on my back. I made a small cry and held him tightly, breathing hard, my heart thumping, and tears welling up in my eyes.

Everyone was watching us, and they know knew that I had come to the other side was only for Draco. I didn't see their faces, but I could imagine that they all felt betrayed, but understood perfectly well, as love is blind to everything else reasonable, and I knew everyone would have seen me run to him, and us both responding with such enthusiasm, that it was perfectly fine I'd gone forward. Especially my friends.

They would know that I'd chosen him, not the dark side, not to live. Just Draco. They could all see his face, and must've felt sad for us, as a torn couple. His expression must've been so shocked, and so excited, and scared all at the same time.

I loved him so much and as long as he was beside me, it was alright.

His parents looked at us sadly, then at each other, then back at us, a small smile playing on their lips. They were obviously happy for their son, that his love chose him. The Death Eaters were all gaping, shocked, that Draco Malfoy was embracing a girl they never even heard of so passionately, so tightly- as if they would dare take her from him.

Bellatrix grimaced. Of course. The blood traitor girl still holds the key her nephew's heart in the palm of her hand…easily toying with it. His girlfriend was the reason Draco was so weak, wasn't it?

The Carrows blinked. How could this girl not have ever told them about Draco? They could've learned all the Malfoy's deepest secrets! They Malfoy's were done for anyway. They didn't even want to be there. Lucius had tried to call off the battle just to find his son! Narcissa had some deceiving tricks up her sleeve to just find out if Draco was alive…and they'd found him again…so what? They were done. The Dark Lord no longer cared for the Malfoy's. They had given up. They were a weak family, and fallen so far in the past few years.

Voldemort pulled his lips back into a grimace.

"And what is the meaning of this?" he asked, meaning Draco and me.

"Well- they've been going steady for years…it's very complicated…but they're in love!" Seamus announced.

"Let's see if they're still in love when I do this!" he pulled out his wand.

Draco and I broke apart from our embrace and he pulled me behind him, grasping my hand still with his…it was like a few weeks ago- at his house all over again. Speaking of, the faint outline of Bellatrix's engraving on my arm was still there. Draco had no wand. It was me who should be in the front- for I had my wand on me.

Bellatrix laughed. "My nephew, my Lord, is just…possessive of this pureblooded girl…" Why didn't she call me a blood traitor? Because she dared not to cross her master? Dare not to contradict the Carrows? "It is nothing you need worry about- they are young fools-" Bellatrix knew me. She knew I was there when Dumbledore died, and that Draco saved me then, and that he protected me Malfoy Manor…why did she not tell him any of that?

"You may hate love! And with good reason. What you see in Draco and Denise- is pure and true. What they have- is something you will never grasp- it is more powerful then you! I bet that they could destroy you!" Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Cho shouted. Fleur was weeping, amazed at how Draco and I probably looked together, and Ron added, "Yeah! What they said!"

Voldemort growled. "I will not harm them, for I promised every person who come and joins me, they live to see another day- and I keep my word, but I will harm you all if you defy me!" and we were back to square one…

I looked to Harry's corpse…I wonder what he would've said about Draco and me…but the others were right. Just because Harry was dead didn't mean it was over. I was pulled closer by Draco, and I wrapped my arm around his back.

Neville stepped forward.

"I must say I expected better." Voldemort joked and the Death Eaters laughed, even Draco smiled a bit. I almost left him to go to Neville's side, but I didn't.

When Neville went forward to charge at Voldemort, he fell to the ground and was disarmed.

"Neville Longbottom…a pureblood…you show spirit and bravery, you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom."

I snarled, my nostrils flared. He made Draco one of them, and it almost destroyed him, no way in hell would he get Neville too.


	68. The Almost Escape

"I'll join you when hell freezes over! Dumbledore's Army! Everyone will live on that's died. Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Harry…" Neville looked at me. "We've all made our choices. Do you still choose him? You can avenge your brother!"

The mention of those people made me shiver, because I'd loved Fred, and Harry, and Cedric so much.

"You're not alone. Draco isn't the only one left you love! What about us 'Nise!"

I said nothing, but gripped Draco tighter, and they got the message. I'd passed on the offer.

The whole rest of the D.A was riled up now, and no silencing charm would hold them down.

"That is your choice…" Voldemort started, but Neville pulled the Sword of Gryffindor out of the Sorting Hat and he ran at Nagini, but was flung back.

"Neville!" my friends yelled. I couldn't watch Neville in pain. I remembered all the travesty's Voldemort had inflicted on the world in the past few years. Cedric…a person I could never, ever forget. Voldemort, as I'd seen in the Pensieve, had gone up to Cedric's body, and with his dirty, bare foot, rolled Cedric's head to the side by putting his foot on Cedric's cheek and pushing it lightly. The music had blared when the boys had reappeared, for the Tournament was over…I couldn't relive that night. But I was, it was just increased tenfold.

I took half a step then stopped.

"There will be no more Sorting at Hogwarts! The emblem, shield, and colors of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will suffice for everyone."

I hated him. I hated Tom Riddle. I had gone to his side for Draco, but what about my parents? What would they say when they realized that their last child, their daughter had joined forces with the man who'd murdered her brother; their son?

Harry was dead. I could not ever have imagined him to lose. He seemed invincible, and now he would never laugh with Hermione and Ron again, never kiss Ginny, never tease me about Draco…

I snapped back to reality, and noticed when Voldemort screamed, Harry was alive.

"Confringo!" he shouted at Voldemort and all hell broke loose.

Narcissa took Draco's hand and calmly led him in the opposite direction everyone was going, passing fellow Death Eaters.

Draco held my hand, and we were like a mini train of people.

Draco's father followed us, and we were walking across the bridge calmly, away from the fight, to be safe, when I saw everything at long last.

Giants were running at each other, Neville got up and sliced off Nagini's head…chaos reigned.

Centaurs, Death Eaters, giants…everyone was fighting.

I let go of Draco's hand and turned back.

"'Nise!" Draco called after me.

"Denise! Come with us! We will run!" Narcissa said sweetly.

"Denise- please come with us. We will hide, be safe, together- Draco needs you."

I shook my head. "I need to help. I can't do nothing! I'm a Gryffindor! It's who I am! I need to fight- to avenge my friends…to help make sure this battle is won by the right people…Harry's alive…I need to help. I'm sorry. Goodbye."

I raced back to the castle, and Draco let go of his mother's hand, racing after me.

"Draco! Draco! Come back!" his parents shrieked.

I lost Draco though in the battle, and now we were separated once more.

I ran into the building and jumped over debris and shouted spells at Death Eaters ready to kill me.

Even on Carrows, I used an Unforgivable Curse- and they were shocked, until they fell over and died. That's what you get when you let a spy learn your secrets.

House elves swarmed past me and Kreacher was in front, ready to fight for Harry.

In the Great Hall, I saw Voldemort just killing everyone within reach, and I saw Lucius and Narcissa race into the room, not fighting, looking for Draco.

"Denise- have you seen him? Is he okay?" they asked.

"No- I haven't, lost him in the crowd…" They pushed past me without letting me finish. "Hey! Wait!" I shouted, then gave up. Was there even a reason anymore?


	69. Epiphanies

**A/N: I've always loved Denise because she's so much a part of the story, but removed enough from the storyline of the real story so she has a more practical outlook...but she also has Draco to worry about...I love how you all have read through and through these past two months, and that you like this enough to let the orignal story be altered with many more twists in it. I hope you've all become as attached as I have to Denise and her story, and there will be a few more chapters...but it's nearing the end. Just keep reviewing guys! Almost there!**

...

Bellatrix almost killed Ginny. I stopped dead in my tracks for only an instant, then ran straight to Ginny.

"Ginny!" I cried, and we hugged tightly and quickly, then broke apart and drew our wands.

By Ginny's expression, I knew she was so glad I'd returned.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, BITCH!" Mrs. Weasley screamed at Draco's aunt.

"Oh? Maybe…her?" she pointed her wand at me and I cringed. "Didn't kill her last year…right Denise? In the Tower? I can't believe the Carrows bought your act, and you see where they end up? Dead! And the Malfoy's…my sister has become weak because of her husband…and Draco has taken after them. Draco's girlfriend…Ha! Draco must learn not to love anyone, to only pledge his loyalties to the Dark Lord. I'm doing a good thing for him by killing you. He'll thank me one day. You can't ruin him the way Lucius ruined my sister. You have to die, if you really love him, the Blood Traitor." Bellatrix sneered. Why didn't she question why I was not with Draco?

"No! Get back! She's mine!" everyone trying to help Mrs. Weasley backed away, and Bellatrix's attention was shifted from me to Ron's mother.

"What'll happen to your children once Mummy's gone the same way as Freddie?" laughed Bellatrix.

I almost pulled out my wand again, as I'd put it away as soon as I took it out a few minutes ago, just to kill that woman. But it was not my fight. But I also didn't want that creature to speak of Fred that way…none of the Weasley's deserved to undertake all the grief they'd received in the past.

"You will never- touch our children- again!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

Then, Bellatrix laughed, and Mrs. Weasley killed her, taking advantage of the moment. Then, Narcissa's sister toppled over, to never rise again.

Voldemort blasted McGonagall, Kingsley, and Slughorn backward, and got ready to aim at Ginny's mum.

"Protego!" I heard, and saw Harry.

"Harry." I breathed, along with Ginny, and everyone else yelled his name happily.

Voldemort tensed and the pair circled each other, while everyone else, watched.

"You won't be killing anyone else tonight, or ever again. You can't kill any of them. Don't you get it? I was ready to die for these people-"

"But you didn't!" Voldemort interrupted, pointing the fact out.

"I meant to, and that's what did it. I've done what my mum did. They're protected from you. You haven't noticed how none of the spells you put on them bind? You can't touch them, can't torture them…you don't learn from your mistakes, do you Tom?" Harry smiled.

So we were all safe? Even Draco?

I drowned it out for a minute, considering this. We were all protected. Harry was alive. This was it. The final moments. Good or evil would win, and it'd be the end.

"…The Elder Wand recognized a new master before Dumbledore died, someone who never even touched it. The new master removed the wand from Dumbledore against his will, never seeing what he'd done, or the world's most dangerous wand had pledged hits allegiance to him…"

Where was this going?

"The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy."

I was right by the pair, in the very front of the crowd, watching every move and hearing that shocked me. But it made sense. It flashed in my head, that night Dumbledore died, in the Astronomy Tower…Draco had disarmed him. Harry was right.

I gasped, and Voldemort's own face was blank for a moment until he spoke again. "So what? Even if that is correct, it makes no difference. You no longer have the phoenix wand. We duel on skill now…and after I've killed you, I can attend to Draco Malfoy…"

The words chilled me to the bone, with a sort of gripping realization that drowned me.

I immediately spun around and pushed my way through the crowd, the crowd that seemed so unwilling to budge from their spot, as if rooted to it. The clock slowed down, and everything was in slow-motion.

"Draco!" I screamed hysterically. "DRACO!" Tears rolled off my cheeks, and I shoved past others, my eyes scanning, head turning, hair whipping, in my desperation. I couldn't get to him fast enough, it felt like…like the time was almost up.

Then, it was heard.

"Avada Kedavra!"


	70. Reunions

"Expelliarmus!"

In the corner of my eye, I saw the green and red beams of light come together, like it had in the graveyard after my brother died.

Then, I looked around just in time, to see Tom Riddle, once mighty, fall back, his eyes rol back into his head, and he was gone forever.

It was quiet for a second, then everyone cheered.

A rattled sigh went through me. Voldemort could not kill Draco, for Voldemort was dead. All the Horcruxes were destroyed, and he'd never return to this life, to this world. I went to hug Harry.

"Harry! Harry." I exclaimed, then hugged him tightly, relaxing, feeling his warm response of holding me against him. "You're alive." my voice cracked, when we pulled apart and we looked at each other.

He smiled, then as he opened his mouth to speak, he was pulled away by everyone else who wanted to congratulate him.

I figured by the look in his eyes, that he would say something about Draco, and back there when Voldemort was making us choose life or death. _"I'm so proud of you." _I thought I heard whisper as he was pulled away, and I smiled. Maybe he knew that I was doing what was best for me at that time, but secretly planning another revolution in the making…as I had killed quite a few Death Eaters when I came back to fight.

I smiled, looking at Harry. So much had happened, and we'd all come so far. I was so lucky to be one of his closest friends, and I knew because of his personality, he'd say he was lucky to be one of mine.

Life and light blazed. And hope and a newfound excitement buzzed in the air. It was a great day in history, but it was a day filled with misery and grief as well.

Voldemort's body was laid away from everyone, and the House Tables were back, but no sat according to their house; everyone was mismatched, scattered, in different places throughout the Hall.

"Denise!" I heard.

I spun around from Harry and his group of admirers, my necklace clanging against my neck, and my bracelet rattled.

Then, the crowd seemed to separate and Draco was there, his eyes glistening, and smiling fairly.

"Draco." I whispered, my breath taken away. "Draco!" I got my voice back. We both ran to each other and I went into his arms, my arms around his neck as his arms wrapped around my waist and picked me up, and spun me around, kissing me fiercely on the mouth. We broke apart after what seemed like the perfect amount of forever, and embraced each other tightly.

"I thought you were…I thought…I'm so glad you're here, alive. I love you. So, so much." I said into his shoulder.

"I love you too 'Nise…Harry saved my life twice on this day…and I'll be eternally grateful- because now I have a lifetime with you."

I immediately, so captivated by his words, put my hands on the back of his head, and jumped up, wrapping my legs around his torso, and he held me up with his arms. I kissed him again, longer and even more passionately.

People clapped and cheered and smiled at us, proof of true and everlasting love.

Then when he set me down finally, I asked. "Twice?" in a doubtful tone.

He chuckled. "Yes, twice. The first time you were there, and the second- I was on the stairs, and a Death Eater was about to kill me, and I was begging him not to…telling him I was on their side, when the trio found me and Harry took care of the Death Eater. I was glad at first, then Ron punched me…calling me a two-faced bastard."

I grimaced. "Why did you-"

"I had to lie didn't I? If I wanted to live, if I wanted to be able to see you again…don't worry though- you're getting your long-term wish granted finally. Harry and I will make our peace."

"That's so great!" I grinned. I'd wanted that since…forever. And it only took six years for it to happen.

I saw Ginny by her mother, and Neville- with Gryffindor's sword, had a group of admirers around him at the table. I saw Cho and I waved this time.

"Cedric would be proud of you." she told me as I passed.

I momentarily stopped, then turned to her and answered with, "He'd be proud of you too…I hope we're still friends after all this…haven't been friends exactly for the longest time- but I'd like to have it the way when he was alive. We are the people that are keeping his memory alive aren't we? We have to stick together."

Her smile grew wider. "You have the wisest words sometimes, it leaves me speechless you know? Cedric always bragged about how smart you were…and beautiful. And seeing how you've found love- I believe it. I'm happy you've moved on. It's time I do…and tell Harry- I'm sorry. He should be with Ginny…And you know what- to everyone who doubted why you were a Gryffindor- they don't anymore after tonight for sure. That must've taken so much to stand away, risking everything, and even lying to him, just to be with Draco. Knowing everyone else would hate you…but we don't anymore. We understand."

I stooped over and hugged her. "Friends." I said, sniffing.

"Definitely."

It meant so much what she said, especially the last part. I was accepted as my own person finally, and in a good place. And the last traces of people's anger at my House residence was gone at last.

I sat with the Malfoys, all huddled together. They were unsure of whether or not they were supposed to be there, but no one paid any attention to them. I sat in Draco's lap, my head rested on his shoulder, cozy, and my right hand held his hand, and the other arm was wrapped around his torso. I closed my eyes and listened to the steady pumping of his heart- the one that belonged to me. The one I was so glad to hear, for hours ago, I'd worried I'd never hear it again.

He pleasantly rubbed his thumb over my right hand and I opened my eyes, and the brightness of the room made me happy. I opened them to look up into his eyes, he looked down at me, and we smiled.

His parents, their arms around Draco, smiled knowingly and I relaxed into Draco's warm embrace.

Suddenly, nothing else mattered. It was only me, and him. And this was the wholehearted purity of my devotion to him. We had the rest of our lives to be together, and no one could ever come in between us again.

...

**A/N: Don't worry! It's not over yet! A few more chapters to go! But what do you think? Leave your thoughts in reviews!**


	71. The Final Year

The next year was slow, painful, and depressing- but also quick, happy, and rewarding. My seventh and final year at Hogwarts. I was suddenly filled with a melancholy feeling. I'd come a long way since I was eleven. Since I'd come of age right after school got out, I could even Apparate now…legally.

The summer was filled with celebration…and grief.

Voldemort was gone, but he'd forever left his mark on the world, leaving a deepened scar. I had to go to so funerals- and the only thing that comforted me throughout them was that my boyfriend wasn't in one of those lonely coffins that were lowered six feet under- he was right next to me, his arm around me, holding me to him from the side and rubbing my shoulder as I wept.

He moved on from Hogwarts though, as did Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville. It was the end of an era.

Ginny, Luna and I stuck together all year, but it wasn't the same without everyone else.

So many had died…all truth had come out…Ginny had lost her brother, just as I had four years previously.

Seventeen. Cedric only got to be this age. He didn't even get as far as me- I'd surpassed in the length of his lifetime, since I'd gotten to my last year. If I'd died last year- at the Battle of Hogwarts- we'd have died both in our 6th years…But I was here. He'd never see the end of the war, or see me grow me into the young woman I'd become. Many seemed to forget him. People saw me, and thought of Fred, or Harry, or Ginny, or Draco. It was different from how it used to be. Only seven years ago, I was 'Cedric Diggory's little sister' or 'Harry's close friend that made his best friends a foursome.' But standing in the Great Hall now, I'm 'Draco Malfoy's girlfriend,' or 'Ginny's best friend,' or just plain old, regular 'Denise Diggory.'

I'd finally beaten the odds and become my own person- just like I had told Ginny that I wanted to do that in our first year.

I looked at my locket and grinned. I wrote Draco so much that year, always about how much I missed him and what was going on at school.

Draco had finally gotten his wand back from Harry shortly after the battle, when Harry repaired his original wand and put the Elder Wand back to rest with Dumbledore. I was glad that Draco's wand took its allegiance back to its original master once more. He said he preferred his regular wand, and I could understand why. To use the Elder Wand was a huge responsibility, since it came with so much power, and he didn't want that. He wanted to be as normal as possible from now on. I never told Draco that he had owned the Elder Wand for a time, because during that period in which it belonged to him, I hated him, not literally, but I avoided him, and he never bothered to come for me…but also because it was Draco- there was no telling how he'd react to the news. He could be angry it wasn't his anymore, and that I'd waited so long to tell him, or he could be relieved that it was out of his hands, even though technically he'd never even laid a finger on it.

I wrote Draco about everything, down to the lamest, most unimportant details. I talked a lot about Quidditch, and how I wish he could see me play- for I was Seeker.

Ginny became Team Captain after Ron and Harry left, and surprisingly, I was naturally good on a broom- playing this game I'd once sworn to never play. I only tried out because Ginny wanted me to- so we could hang out more- and so I wouldn't only be devoted to classes and studying…I had to make my final year memorable, and in a good way- like going out in a bang. Everyone knew perfectly well I only replace Harry for one year- and usually no one took final years on the team if they hadn't been on it forever- since it was one year before another tryout for that position was held again- and it was a tiresome process to hold tryouts. But it didn't matter- because everyone on the team thought I was as amazing as Harry- and the spot was secured as mine.

Even at the first game of the season- Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff- I immediately found the Snitch and flew on my brother's old broom which was surprisingly springy and fast- perfect for me. I grabbed it and we won the match, causing Hufflepuff's to come over to me, congratulating me on my first win, and that I was so like Cedric.

"It must run in the family- talent for Quidditch. You say you've barely ever played before this year? Nobody would've guessed. Cedric would be proud of you…good job."

I always hated how people after Cedric died said that Cedric would've wanted this or that or for everyone to move on. How did they know he wanted that? How could they possibly say that? I knew him better then anyone! And if I disagreed with one of those statements- it meant it was probably a false statement. But this time was different, because I knew Hufflepuff's were known for being honest and modest and loyal, and also because Cedric, being how close we were, would've been extremely pleased with my taking up of the sport. He'd have been proud of all my good moves over the past few years- like my abilities in spells, nonverbal and verbal alike- as well as spells with no wand- which I was starting to pick up in books- and my ability to defend myself and so on.

I told Draco pretty much all of this, and I was so thankful that him and his parents weren't shipped off to Azkaban- for they left Voldemort before he fell. I didn't know what I'd have done if they had been convicted and went to Azkaban. Draco wouldn't be able to take it. He cracked just from being a Death Eater, what would being in that cold hell of a prison do next? Force him to kill himself? I didn't even want to think about it. I couldn't picture visiting Azkaban daily to see the man I love wither away to nothing- forever being the girlfriend of a convicted criminal…Azkaban…where he'd be stuck for life…his own father almost cracked completely…Putting Draco into that situation killed me.

Classes were boring, and the N.E.W.T's were easy enough, but the year was still empty. Christmas came and went, and I received a charm from Draco for my bracelet. It was the Sorting Hat; I knew it symbolized just how far we'd all come in the past several years…and how I was going to graduate soon. I wondered just how much money was put into my bracelet, obviously a lot since each charm was so intricately detailed and custom-made. I looked at it, and knew it must be worth a fortune, but I wouldn't part with my bracelet or locket for anything in the world- I'd only parted ways with my bracelet once- and that was years ago. I received gifts from everyone else, except there wasn't one from Fred and George. Only from George. But in the card, he wrote how that this was Fred's gift too in spirit.

By the time June rolled around, I knew I had to accept it was boring from here on out- not literally- but not as much life-threatening danger. I never thought I'd have missed that. With Voldemort gone, everyone of our friends either dead or moved onto places outside of Hogwarts, Ginny, Luna, and I hung out all the time. Since we did Quidditch, Luna supported us through and through- always wearing her old lion costume to Gryffindor matches. Once after we'd won, we tried to have a group hug, but due to the size of the awkward hat- Ginny and I stumbled backward and fell onto the grass, and we all laughed hysterically. We were dating guys that were gone from Hogwarts- so we never saw them- but wrote frequently. Luna was with Neville at the time, and Ginny and I were with our respective love interests…We were inseparable that year. Untouchable.

And to this day, that bond is unbreakable. My friendships at Hogwarts were for life, my experiences memorable, and my heart stolen, but I stole one in fairness.

I was dreading the day I'd have to say goodbye to the castle, until I walked out of those gates for the last time, and boarded the train- not only for home- for the rest of my life…but I was also counting down the days until freedom- until I saw Draco, Harry, and the rest of them again.

I always look at my bracelet and scan the charms as if traveling through time. Hogwarts, a dented heart, a rose, a hand, a Sorting Hat, a summer home…I couldn't grasp it was over.

Time was passing me by, without a word of warning.

I opened the locket which flashed the messages I knew so well, too well. Inside were the pictures from my first year, and the one from the end of the previous year. My two prized possessions told a story- all about my life at Hogwarts and my life with Draco.

And thinking of Draco, and how soon I'd see him, made me forget about Sirius, Cedric, Dumbledore, Colin, Fred, Voldemort, Snape, Dobby…none it mattered- as my eyes only saw Draco Malfoy, an 18-year-old ex-Death Eater, and graduate of Hogwarts Wizarding and Witchcraft School. My Draco.


	72. The Arrangement

Draco got off the broomstick and I rushed out of the school, and into the entrance courtyard, and down to the lake where he stood.

"Draco!" I ran, my high-heeled shoes digging into the grassy ground. I kissed him lightly, then tugged on the buttons of his jacket. "What're you doing here?" It was my life night at Hogwarts.

"I had to see you." he told me, seemingly breathless. I wore a crimson red dress. Strapless, and short- the end reaching only halfway to my knee. We'd been having a party, us seventh years, on our last night- to celebrate the end of our last year- and passing our classes, now we only waited on our N.E.W.T scores.

"You look beautiful." he told me earnestly. I blushed, my cheeks filling with color. "Care to come for a walk with me?" he motioned to the castle.

Of course! Let me just change my attire." I closed my eyes and thought hard. Then, I opened them, my dress was now an emerald green.

"How did you-" Draco gasped.

"Neat trick huh?" I smiled. "Read it. A spell that doesn't require a wand…cool, right?" I twirled around, giving him the full effect of my look. My hair bobbed, as it was curled, and by doing so- as it was scrunched up as well- it only reached about my shoulders.

"Why did you-"

"If I am in the presence of a great Slytherin alumni- I might as well match him. I can't be a Gryffindor right now- sporting Gryffindor colors." I feigned seriousness sarcastically. "Gryffindor and Slytherin are Houses with a long-lasting rivalry!"

We walked into the castle, and he led me down the Slytherin entrance. I looked around. I hadn't been here in forever. I could still remember me crying here, and Draco finding me…we went into the Slytherin common room…and ended up kissing- which sent us into a secret relationship- and who knew at the time all the things that would come of that one first kiss?

He stopped before the wall, and turned to face me, who was gazing around the hall in excited wonder, taking in the memories. I saw a flash inside of him of who he was in his second year…for just one instant. _"Denise? Are you okay?"_

In that one instant- it was a twelve year old standing where Draco stood. Then, as sudden as it had come, it was gone. He was 18 again, not 12.

He looked nervous. "'Nise…do you love me?" he asked suddenly.

"You know I do." I said, surprised at how he could even ask such a thing. We traveled up the stairs and into the empty Great Hall. The torches were all still lit.

"No, you do love me right? Like _in _love with me? Like, really…"

"Of course, more than anyone else." I smiled sincerely and he let go of my hands and we stood in the center of the Hall, alone.

He made a feeble attempt at a nonchalant laugh, then got down on one knee and pulled out a small, black, velvety box from his pocket.

"Denise Diggory, woman that I've loved for several years, I ask you now, in the place we first really saw eachother an have so many memories in- if you'll be my wife."

I put a hand to my mouth and my eyes welled up with tears. I was speechless by his gesture.

"Marry me?" he asked hopefully.

I could only nod, my mouth stuck closed, for I could not speak, and if I opened it, I'd cry.

"Yes?" he slowly got up.

I nodded again, pulling my hand away from my face, opening my mouth. "Yes Draco. A hundred, thousand, million times yes!" I threw my arms around him and kissed him.

He spun me around while we embraced, a grin playing on his lips. I felt like the luckiest girl alive at that moment.

When he finally set me down, he put the huge rock of a diamond engagement ring on my finger, and my bracelet blazed silver on the opposite hand.

I looked at the ring on my left hand, it caught in the light in the most brilliant way.

"Draco…" my breath hitched. "I love it. But more importantly," I shifted my gaze from the ring to his excited face. "I love _you_."

He embraced me, squeezing me tightly. "Thank you…for loving me. I don't know what I'd do without you." he breathed.

"I feel the same way Draco." I said, trying so hard not to cry from how overjoyed I was.

All the memories; seeing him for the first time in Borgin and Burkes, our first kiss, our first Christmas, that summer, _Pansy_, the Yule Ball, the breakup, Cedric's death, our lonely year apart, the Sectumsempra incident, the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, our tearful goodbye at the gates, our confrontation at his house, and the final battle.

It was overwhelming how much history we had, and how much I loved him. There was nothing greater then our love, and knowing he felt the same way about me- his love made me the happiest girl alive.

"So we'll invite Goyle and Harry- the rest of them…our parents…family…definitely not Pansy…she might crash it anyway though…" he kept going on about the invite list and I laughed. I could picture Pansy objecting to our marriage.

"The teachers…" I smiled then gasped. "Hagrid."

"Hagrid?" asked Draco, puzzled.

"I have to go tell him the news." I squealed. "I'll come with you." he stepped towards me, and I took a step back.

"I'll go alone. You know…your history with him is…" I made a face to show him how bad it was.

He nodded. "You're right. I'll go up the McGonagall's office, better then staying down here."

I kissed his cheek. "I'll be back." I promised. Then, as I reached the doors of the Great Hall and I turned and jumped up and down, still walking backwards and squealed, "I'm getting married!"

And I sprinted off to the hut.


	73. Sticks and Stones May Break Me

The warm June breeze lifted my hair and I went **past **the hut into the Forbidden Forest.

I'd talk to Hagrid on my way out, for now- I just wanted to be alone.

I didn't have commitment issues, I loved Draco, and would marry him _today_ if need be. I just straighten out my thoughts. I realized as darkness fell, and I ventured in deeper and deeper into the forest, that I could get lost- but I didn't care.

Suddenly, my foot hit a rock and on that heel I lost balance and I tripped, landing on my hands and knees. I blew my side bands up in exasperation and stood, lighting my wand to see what I'd tripped on.

It was a golden snitch, with a stone inside it…the stone had the sign of the Deathly Hallows engraved into it.

Curious, I picked it up and felt a breeze of wind and there was Cedric and Fred.

I gasped, almost dropping the stone- it must've been the Resurrection Stone…Harry must've dropped the stone here a year ago.

"Cedric? Fred?" I asked, disbelieving, ready to believe I was just being delusional.

"That's me Dee, Fred's my name, joking around is my game." he grinned while I almost rolled my eyes.

"'Nise…you've grown up so much." Cedric smiled tearfully.

"How-how can- am-am I the only one who can see you?"

"Yeah- invisible to everyone else." Fred sighed. Then he saw what I was wearing. "Wow…last night at Hogwarts huh?"

"Yeah." I said as matter-o-factly.

"I've missed the past four years of your life?" Cedric exclaimed.

I looked like Cedric's twin now- as he still looked the same from the year he died. I was his female counterpart.

"Cedric- it's okay. So much has happened, I have to tell you…"

"Like how we dated?" Fred winked.

"What?" Cedric turned on Fred. It was like two brothers fighting. I never did tell Cedric about the Christmas incident in my first year- the one with Fred…

"Yeah…half a year…but he's more like another brother Cedric." At least he was until he died in the Battle of Hogwarts last year- I wanted to add. "Voldemort's gone…the war is over!"

"War? What war?" Cedric asked, confused. Of course, the war started pretty much as soon as he died.

"That's great! So tell me, what else have I missed this past year?" Fred asked, intrigued. "What ever happened to Draco?"

"Wait, wait- catch me up first please." Cedric held up his hand to stop me.

"Alright…okay…so Mum and Dad healed faster then me after your death…I went out with Fred, kissed Harry, I'm graduating at the top of my class…got back together with Draco two years ago…" I droned on, counting the events on my fingers. I snapped my fingers. "Oh yeah, and I just got engaged to Draco!" I showed them my ring.

"You're only 17! He's 18!" Fred gasped.

"I'm almost 18." I defended myself.

"If you really love eachother…I'm on board. I just don't want to see you get hurt again."

If only he knew how much hurt and pain I'd undertaken in the past four years.

"If I keep the stone…will I be able to see you? Anytime I want?" I asked, hopeful.

"Well, yeah." the guys said in unison.

"Great. I'll close the snitch…see you soon?"

They smiled. "Sure."

I put the stone back in the snitch and closed it, and their figures disappeared into a mist.

I sighed and trumped back out of the first, holding the snitch in one hand. I visited Hagrid and told him the news of the engagement.

"You're all grown up!" he sobbed and crushed me in a bear hug. "Graduatin', getting' married…"

I grinned, laughing. _This_ was a good life.

...

**A/N: Don't worry- there's at least another two chapters still. But seriously- REVIEW!**


	74. 18 Years Later

**A/N: I'm loving making fan videos for this couple in my mind- like the songs F***** Perfect, Unwell, Mad World, and Shattered are amazing for them too- besides ones I've said in previous chapters. Two things- there's like...2-3 more chapters left, and I won't be uploading them until I get to 50 reviews. I have 31 now. I want at LEAST 40 by the end of THIS chapter...that's like 8 reviews. And I'm getting reviews for ONE person. Thanks GingerBiscuit...but I need at least 40 for up to this chapter...PLEASE? I don't even care if just one person writes all of them! I just want reviews again. :/But I need more for this story- because I'm asking and asking for people to review- and no one ever does- so better get writing those! Go back through each chapter for all I care and say stuff about it- what was good, bad etc. As long as I reach 50 by the end of this story, it's perfectly fine. Sorry for the bombshell, but it must be done. For now, enjoy this chapter, and yes- Denise is an adult now. :)**

_..._

_18 years later…_

"But Mummy- I don't _want_ to go to school!" Scorpius whined, as I practically dragged him down the elegant staircase hurriedly. I looked up and saw the family portrait. It was Draco, me, and our son Scorpius. We were in our drawing room and standing by the fireplace, and Scorpius was standing in the armchair, while Draco and I stood behind it, looking serious.

It replaced the previous family portrait, the one of Draco in that chair, with his parents and his aunt by him. As soon as I'd moved into the Manor, I'd taken the portrait down and cut clearly off Bellatrix from the picture. She brought nothing back but bad memories- and why relive that?

I didn't actually ruin the picture- I just used a charm that made Bellatrix invisible, as if she wasn't even there. It was just a little open space off to the right side seemingly. Now it was hung up in another one of the rooms in the mansion. There were pictures of Draco and me everywhere- Scorpius found it strange and "disgusting" but I just laughed. I was his age when I met Draco, maybe he'd meet and fall in love with someone…maybe Harry and Ginny's daughter Lily…or Ron and Hermione's- Rose…then we'd truly be related. They were my family already- so a actual connection would just be a bonus. In the pictures was Draco and I at our wedding, or by the fountain on the property, or with our newborn son…

Draco meant the world to me, and for him to feel the same was the best feeling in the world- after spending half of my life married to him…it felt the same as when we were at Hogwarts.

"I don't deserve you." he told me the night after the Battle of Hogwarts.

"Hey. You do. Look at everything you've done. I believe almost every move you've made is for love." I smiled, looking dead into his eyes.

"Yeah, almost…I've done stupid things…you should've been with Fred…or Harry…" his face scrunched up. "I'm awful…I was working for Voldemort! I should be dead, I deserve it."

"Because he threatened to kill you and your family! You didn't want your parents or me to get hurt…and I'm glad you did…because you're here aren't you? And you're not in Azkaban…you've chosen the right path. Don't even think about death…I don't know what I'd do without you. And with Fred and Harry? Brothers. Harry's with Ginny anyway, and Fred's gone. It's only you- and it's only ever been you. I love you and you're perfect…just the way you are."

After my speech, he held me tight and whispered he'd never let go.

We exited the Manor and our feet crunched on the gravel as we neared the gate.

"It'll be fun! You're smart, and handsome- just like your father." I said proudly, swinging my arm back and forth- and Scorpius who was holding that hand, swung his with mine, as our hands were intertwined. He was the spitting image of Draco from when Draco was his age. Of course, I had not known Draco when he was eleven, but he was the same in his second year.

Then Scorpius stopped swinging his arm, and gripped my hand as to stop me. I halted and turned.

"Mummy- will everyone like me?" his gray eyes looked up and bored into mine.

I smiled sweetly, the dawn was beginning to shine on us, and I knelt down carefully, as I wore a pencil skirt, and was level with his face when I said, "If you're not a bully." I was bold, and so proud of my son and my husband. 18 years later, and we were living in Malfoy Manor, his parents moved out, to a cottage by the shoreline- to live away from the horrors of the world for a while- afraid to face the rest of the wizarding world.

I know Draco was afraid to go in public for a while, and his parents wouldn't go, but I went with him. I took his hand, and we walked down the street in Diagon Alley, and people stared, seeing it was Draco Malfoy, and some brave ones tried to get a peek at the Dark Mark on Draco's right arm. But I protected him from them, and not many came up and spit at him or called him dirty things. Only a few spit at our feet, saying that's what he thought of us, and that Draco should be dead- and he'd kill Draco the next time he saw him.

I'd simply took Draco's hand and led him away, but the man called me a "pureblooded whore" and Draco lost it. He snapped his head back and called the man a "mud blood" and then the man ran at us, "Ava-"

"Levicorpus!" I thought fiercely and snapped my wand at him, and the man floated in the air, upside down, hanging by one ankle. I marched up to him and spit on his face. "Do _not _talk to my boyfriend that way. You know nothing about him, or me for that matter." I'd opened up and turned to rest of the street. "You all think you've got us all figured out don't you? You don't know anything about him, or me- and you never will!"

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny came out of George's shop and George even stepped out and came out behind me.

"Does anyone have a problem with the Malfoys'?" Harry boomed.

It was quiet, everyone else silent.

"Does anyone have anything to say to my friend Denise? Huh?" Ron and Hermione crossed their arms.

"I didn't think so. You're all wimps. None of _you _risked their lives last month at the final battle. None of you did everything in your power to save your loved ones, even killing to save them. No- Denise did that." Ginny huffed.

"Now clear out- before I do something I may regret." George stated.

I let my spell break, and the man fell.

Draco couldn't be afraid- there'd always be people like that, nothing to do about it. He thought it was karma for a few weeks- how he'd been so awful to people for years- and now it was reversed.

And when Draco and I had Scorpius, he vowed to be a better father to him then Lucius was to Draco. He did not spoil our son, or coddle him. Scorpius was the outer image of Draco, but their personalities, especially from their Hogwarts' days, clashed. Little Scorpius may not have resembled me at all, but his heart matched mine well.

"Mummy- how come you never talk to your friends?" We were walking again.

"I do," I started, looking ahead, "It's just…Daddy doesn't always see eye to eye with them. I go and see them sometimes…I'm sure we'll see much more of each other when you and James and Albus and Rose are at school."

"Hurry up! The train leaves at eleven sharp!" Draco called from the car.

Scorpius slid in the back seat, and I put his suitcases on the seat next to him, and put his owl on the floor of the car. I sighed. I remembered Cedric's owl, and my cat…but she'd died years ago.

I opened the door to the passenger side and looked back up to the house. It loomed over us, and gave a slight chill, but it was probably the autumn breeze that did that.

It was hard for Draco, living there sometimes- standing in the place Voldemort once had…standing the room so many had been killed because of Voldemort…the room where I was tortured…it brought back awful memories, but it was overlapped now by good ones.

I got in the car, and looked at my bracelet smiling.

The charm bracelet that was silver today, that bracelet that protected me from the Imperius Curse must've worn off long ago, but no one dared to check. Not that it mattered. No war was raging, all Death Eaters in prison- besides Draco and his parents…I was safe. No one would touch me, Draco made sure of that.

I leaned my head my head against the car window, listening to Scorpius' ramblings, and watching the world flash by, the hills rolling past.

"I will never understand these damn muggle contraptions." Draco muttered, talking about the car.

I laughed and put my head on his shoulder. I fingered my locket and whispered, "I love you Draco."

"I love you too…_Mrs. _Malfoy." Denise Malfoy had a certain ring to it, I had to admit. It was…perfect.

...

**REVIEWWWWWW! DO IT!**


	75. The Wedding

I remembered our wedding day clearly, 17 years ago. We were married right in the backyard of Draco's childhood summer home. The place where we truly started to fall for each other, back when we were 12 and 13. Now we were 36 and 37; where had the years gone?

Our wedding was magical, to say the very least.

Many, many people attended- Malfoys had once again risen to grace and elegance, as if the war had never brought them down. Of course, there were always exceptions with people.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fleur, Bill, George, the other Weasley's, my parents, Draco's parents, Goyle and so on were some of our closest friends and family- so of course they went.

Hermione, Fleur, Cho, and a few others were my bridesmaids, wearing a light, pale green, short number, and Ginny was my maid of honor.

Goyle was Draco's best man of course, and Draco kindly made Harry and Ron groomsmen, knowing how much it'd mean to me.

My parents walked me down the aisle, and the train of my long gown trailed behind me, and I clutched my bouquet nervously, tightly in my hands, and saw Draco's parents standing behind Draco, along with Goyle.

Ginny had been the first to enter, and skipped down grassy aisle, the dress matching perfectly with her hair, and Harry walked down with her. She had a beautiful lily in her hair, on the back of her head, and two pieces of her hair went back from the front and tied at the flower, and a thousand bobby pins held it in place. Her beautiful, sleek, long, red hair shone in the summer sun, and the sea breeze seemed to soothe everyone.

Next was Hermione and Ron, and Hermione's flower was on the side of her hair, and her long, wavy hair was swept over to the shoulder to the front on that one side.

I watched as Fleur and Bill gracefully made their way down the aisle, and then Cho walked down alone, but made it seem natural, by practically dancing sweetly and gracefully down the aisle.

I paced in my hiding place. I hoped I looked alright, and my veil looked nice, and a Malfoy family tiara held the veil in place. I felt like a princess wearing it. I hoped my dress wouldn't be stepped on…

But as the music changed and the song began, all heads turned back, and I stood in the arch and breathed in, my parents held both sides of me firmly, as if they were afraid I'd faint. And judging by everyone's faces, I knew I had no worries, I looked radiant and glowing.

I wore just the right amount of makeup, and my dress was form-fitting, and my veil covered my hair, but it was in an elegant bun off to the side. I looked at the familiar faces watching me and saw two empty seats near the front- in the front row. They said reserved, but no one but Draco and I knew what, or rather who they were for.

I had the resurrection stone in my dress- in my bra actually, and I was the only seeing two people in those seats. Cedric and Fred. Both grinned and had tears in their eyes.

I'd always wanted for Cedric to come to my wedding. I knew when Cho walked down alone, that Cedric was beside her, wishing he'd gotten to kiss her one last time, to tell her he was right there…I'd only have to hand over the stone and she'd see him, but he'd disappear from my view. As I neared the altar, which was a small step up onto a little platform only a few inches off the ground, and it had fake grass on it, and a large arch behind everyone full of flowers of all kinds.

Draco stood there, and beside him were the guys.

Harry ogled me and I blushed, Ginny shot me an exasperated look. _Men. _

Thankfully, Draco seemed to think I was the only one in the crows, ignoring everyone else who sat in those foldable, metal, yet cushioned and comfy chairs.

I got up to the front and onto the altar. I handed my large bouquet to Ginny- who already had her smaller bridesmaid bouquet, and Draco took my hands in his.

And at the end of the ceremony, we interlocked lips when he threw my veil back; everyone stood and clapped, smiling, and teary-eyed.

It was hard to imagine that only a few hours before, I was getting ready with the girls and had started to cry in the middle of my hair-styling.

"'Nise?" Cho asked.

"Ginny, talk to Dee, I'll bring the others outside." Hermione thought quickly.

Fleur kissed my forehead. "Don't be nervous." she told me in her lilting accent, then shut the door behind her as she left. She was like a second mother, and I remembered her wedding clearly- about two years ago. I thought no matter what she and the others did, I wouldn't like as beautiful when next to Fleur- who was part veela.

Ginny sat beside me on the seat, and looked at me through the mirror, so she looked straight ahead. "Draco loves you, and you love him. This is your day." she smiled.

"It's just…I'm afraid." I admitted.

"Of what?" she turned her head to me.

"I'll mess up…what happens if something happens? Like he leaves me, or something happens like it did at Bill and Fleur's party?"

Ginny sighed, then looked straight back to the mirror. "You know…" she said, putting her hands on her knees, and sounding so confident and sure, "when I look at you- I see a woman- a confident, beautiful, wise, talented young woman with a huge heart. A woman who's overcome many hardships within the past decade…and for that, when I look at you- I see my best friend- who I love dearly- and has become the sister I never had. Draco is lucky to have you, and I'm sure he knows that. It's him who should be afraid…you might get enough sense to leave him, but love is blind. After today, you will no longer be Ms. Denise Diggory, but Mrs. Draco Lucius Malfoy. He's been dumb enough to leave you once, he's not stupid enough to let you go again. And since the war is over, and Voldemort is dead- no disaster like that will happen!" I looked away from the mirror, which we were both facing.

I wiped my tears away. "Thank you Ginny." I hugged her. "Thank you for being my best friend, and everything you've done for me. Even when I'm an idiot- you have sense." Like how at the Battle of Hogwarts, when Draco apparated into the school, looking angry and scared- I imagined how hot he looked- and Ginny focused me on the scene in front of us. I had the silliest imagination in desperate time, trying to make happier scenarios.

"My pleasure." she said tearfully.

We broke apart.

"Well, better let everyone back in- no doubt they listened to the whole conversation. I have a wedding to attend." We got busy, laughing and joking in my final moments as a "free" girl.

The party afterwards was fun, and no Death Eaters attacked! Ha- talk about paranoid. I threw my bouquet back and it landed in Hermione's surprised arms.

Ginny winked at me knowingly, as she was already married to Harry. I was maid of honor, while Ron was the best man.

I remembered it well. I'd walked down the aisle in a crimson strappy number with Draco…I was supposed to go down with Ron because we were the maid of honor and he was the best man- but we rearranged it so Hermione went with him, and I went with Draco. We latched our arms onto the boys' I knew this was a huge moment for Harry…he finally had a little family- Ginny and him, and the rest of the Weasley's. He'd come so far, and lost so many…I knew he wished Sirius, Lupin, Mad-Eye, and his parents could be there.

Their wedding and mine, were both major events in society- ending up the papers even. But it was expected as it Harry Potter's wedding, and Draco Malfoy's wedding- and coincidentally- of Harry's best friends was Draco's bride.

At my wedding party, after taking photos with just Draco and I- kissing, or arms around each other, smiling and so on, there were the group photos. The bride and the bridesmaids, the groom and the groomsmen, a few with all of us, a few with our parents- Draco and I's. I loved looking at those pictures, because I'm with my friends and we're smiling and looking like it's the time of our lives, and with Draco's- I loved, because all the guys had their arms draped around the others shoulders- and they were grinning like they were all best friends. Harry was next to Draco in that picture and it surprised me- by looking at it- you'd never have guessed they were total opposites, and school rivals. In the huge picture of all of us, I stood with Draco and the bridesmaids and groomsmen were standing below us on the steps. They were some of my favorite pictures of my friends- as it looked as though we were all friends- as if Harry never hated Draco and vice versa. I even had a picture of Draco at his bachelor party- and Harry had Draco in a headlock- giving a noogie- but both were laughing hysterically as Draco half-heartedly tried to throw off the other one. Even Ron was in the picture, and joined Harry, grinning. It was like they were best friends. There weren't nearly as many pictures with Goyle.

Exchanging our wedding bands, I noticed Draco still wore his Slytherin ring on his right hand, The wedding bands were engraved with personal messages and the date of the wedding. I never let my ring out of my sight- neither of us take it off for anything. On mine it was engraved with a short, priceless message that simply said, _"I'll always keep my promises to you from now on."_

The simplicity of the message made it so heartwarming, sweet, and deep. Some saw the message and were confused as to why he wouldn't keep his promises, but a few knew the truth behind it. He'd made so many promises to me, and broke them over the year- like how he'd never leave me, never get himself killed (he only slimly avoided that), and that he'd come for me- back at the gates after Dumbledore died.

On his I had written_- "I'll always choose you despite all your mistakes, despite your being imperfect."_

He felt like he didn't deserve me, and maybe he didn't- but I'd always choose him in any situation, no matter what. I didn't care for his flaws, or mistakes…it was him that I loved, every part.

We even had personalized vows for each other, which included our history, and what we planned to make of our future. People laughed, cried, and I knew this really was my moment. I was so young- only 18- and I knew exactly what I wanted from life- and I'd already gotten it.

In the first dance of the party, we got up from the table. I had taken off the veil off by then, but I left the tiara in. The only jewelry items I was wearing besides the tiara was my locket, bracelet, and earrings from Draco in our first Christmas as a couple, and the engagement and wedding rings. We went into the ballroom and in the center of the room, we began to dance slowly when the piano in the corner started and the singer began to preach her notes. The rest of the band stood off, waiting for their cues and songs. We looked into each other's eyes and danced, and on the second dance, everyone else started to join us- Ginny and Harry, Ron and Hermione, Luna and Neville, Bill and Fleur, the adults…A more energetic song played, and we all danced, laughing and having a grand time. I saw Hagrid above everyone else's head, just rocking back and forth, with a few other guests.

"May I cut in?" I heard my father ask Draco as he twirled me around.

Draco smiled at me, and stepped back, letting the father-daughter dance commence.

That song ended, and a new one played.

"You know 'Nise, your mother and I are extremely proud of you."

"I know." I grinned. "You both told me when Draco and I came to each of the tables before dinner."

"He's a very talented young man, with a lot of power and riches in the wizarding world. I wasn't too sure about him when you were younger, but he loves you very much, that I'm sure of."

"Dad, you didn't have a "talk" with him, did you?" I asked wearily.

"As a matter of fact- I did. I had to see if he would treat you right, wouldn't I? I couldn't give away my daughter to a man who wouldn't take excellent care of her, now would I?"

"Dad-"

"But he went through the little interview very smoothly…he's a Slytherin alumni?"

"Yes."

"Of course. Cunning, they are. He's very so…just like his parents."

"**Don't **compare him with his parents." I warned.

"Why not?"

"He's different." I insisted.

"Cedric would've felt the same though. I'm sure he'd have loved to have been here."

"I know Dad. And I'm sure Cedric gave Draco a test when we started going out anyway."

"_Don't worry Cedric. I'll protect her."_ Words that for so long, I doubted I ever heard him right. When had Draco talked to Cedric privately? And why would Draco promise to protect me even though we were broken up at the time? An Unbreakable Vow, maybe? I decided though, that some things were better left alone. And I never let Draco know, that I'd heard what he'd murmured the night Cedric died, while he held me in his arms.

"May I cut in?" I heard Harry and Ron and George chime in with Neville.

My dad looked at them and let go of me, then left.

"How do you expect me to dance with all of you?" I giggled.

"Like this!" George moved around, doing a cha-cha or something. Then the fast songs came on, and I danced with all my friends.

But once a sweeter song came on, Draco joined me again, and put his hands on my waist as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You look beautiful." he told me earnestly. "I love you so much." he whispered, his gray eyes bolding into mine. I grinned and looked away, blushing.

"Well, now I'm yours. Forever." I whispered back.

"Thank god." he smiled, and I giggled.

At the table where Draco and I sat, we were joined by our closest friends. So it was us, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Goyle, and Zambini.

At other tables were our parents, Cho, Luna, Neville, George, and so on.

There were two empty seats at our table- seats no one sat in, except two figures only I could see.

The first chance I got, after greeting and chatting up every table with Draco, I disappeared from the ballroom, and connecting courtyards on either side that the ballroom was adjacent to. The courtyards was where everyone was seated, and with the summer breeze, it was a great setting. I went across the hall and hurried up the stairs that was true exercise to come up, but gave a gliding appearance when coming down. I looked back, halfway up, no one saw me, so I continued up to the second floor. Cedric and Fred joined me in what was the bedroom I'd stayed in, in my summer weeks here when I was 12.

They told me how proud they were, and how glad they were to be there (even though the thing was that they'd never left- and they were always in my heart), and teased how Draco better treat me right…brotherly stuff they said. I was glad I was wearing waterproof makeup because everything Cedric said made me so overjoyed I could cry. I knew in that moment my _best_ friend would always be Cedric.

It was the best day of my life, and six years later, we had Scorpius.

Draco was finally mine.

...

**Draco and Denise's song was "Into Your Arms" by the Maine- just b/c the song fits them so well- but obviously it was slowed down to be a sweet, slow, love song. One more chapter. :'(. REVIEW! Okay- I'm LOVING GingerBiscuit1 right now- she's gone back and started reviewing EACH chapter- keep doing that and I'll have 100 reviews in the end!...I really like the sound of that actually...yes...people should go back and review each chapter...*dreamy face* Haha. And so here's this chapter...but let's up the antem a bit. Another hmmm...20 reviews...because the next chapter is the last chapter. Are you sure you're all ready for that? **


	76. Another Beginning

We got to King's Cross Station, and as we got out of the car after parking, Draco came around the front of the car and practically tackled me, as he wrapped his arms around me, kissing my head. I laughed, then pulled away, and helped Scorpius put his things in the carriage. When we got on the sidewalk to walk into the train station, Draco came around once more and wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked. I smiled knowingly and wrapped my arm around him too.

We stood in the midst of the muggles, and Scorpius stood there, nervously holding onto his carriage that held all his belongings. He looked at the column brick wall that was in between platforms 9 and 10.

Draco let go of me and went over to our son. He bent down slightly. "Together." he whispered. Scorpius nodded, and the two ran for the wall, and disappeared from view when they went through. I pretended to be smoothing my jacket and skirt and then calmly leaned on the wall as if I were going to lift up my shoe to inspect the high heel and pointed toes of it, then I fell back into the platform 9 ¾ and grinned. It was best to be nonchalant in places like this. I knew I could have easily hold my head up and walk through the passage calmly, but what fun was that?

When I was younger I always wondered why everyone ran through- people could easily walk through. Then I realized the rush of running was more exciting. I walked a few feet through the crowd and found my boys- my husband and his identical looking son. I joined them and Draco pat Scorpius' back.

Scorpius was still marveling at the train looming before him.

"Look who it is." I heard faintly.

The smoke cleared enough, and I saw Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry, all with their own children.

Draco wearing a neat suit, with a blue tie, saw Harry and curtly nodded to him- they had an understanding.

"There's Rose and Albus. Beat them at every test. And if you're not in Slytherin, we'll disinherit you." Draco whispered. "Thank god you have your mother's brains."

"Don't listen to him sweetie- Daddy just doesn't want you to marry a half-blood. We all know Grandpa Lucius would never forgive you." I laughed.

Draco stiffened at his father's mention. He distanced himself from his parents, afraid their views would affect Scorpius, and also he wanted to change- and by standing by his past- he never could- but without his parents- he was able to change.

"Be friendly- and if you're not in Slytherin- one of the other houses will have gained a very promising young man. I was in Gryffindor, Uncle Cedric was in Hufflepuff, Auntie Cho an Luna were in Ravenclaw-"

"How come I've never met Uncle Cedric?" Scorpius asked out of curiosity, and I blinked. I had told him the story a thousand time of how everyone from my family was a Hufflepuff, but I was Gryffindor and of course- Cedric was in the story. He should have some curiosity- as to how much I'd told him about my brother- except I'd never told him that he'd died. He'd probably have the news broken to him this year as some meddling children would figure out he was the son of Draco and Denise Malfoy, or as she, I, used to known as- Diggory. And then they'd tell him the terrifying tale of how his uncle was killed. Harry and the others knew I hadn't told him, and their children knew the story, but knew not to say a word to Scorpius about it- only if another child was about to. It was better to hear it from someone who knew the actual story, as opposed to some kid who thought they knew everything.

"Scorpius Hyperion Cedric Malfoy. Do not question your mother. Go on, get on the train now. Off you go. We'll write every week, I promise. We'll send packages too." Draco winked. Oh god. Here we go. Draco would purposely send "cool" things to Scorpius so he could show off the gifts. He'd probably receive the latest broomstick in two weeks. "Goodbye son." he kissed Scorpius' forehead and our son hugged me, and I bent down, hugging him tightly, closing my eyes as I did so, and my mouth was set in a straight line, as to not break down in a public place. I'd shed enough tears for ten lifetimes. Scorpius gripped me tightly too, then saw a boy his age pass, and let go, as if I were embarrassing him. Draco smirked.

Scorpius took his things, and climbed aboard with Rose and the others.

I smiled, waving wildly to our son, until the train pulled out of the station and out of sight.

"Can you believe that 25 years ago, that was us? Do you redeemer?" I took his hand, feeling his wedding band and put my head on his shoulder.

"The day we met." he sighed happily. "How could I not?"

I smiled to myself. "We got off to a rather rocky start, didn't we?" I laughed.

"True, but we're together now."

I then, for a fraction of a second wondered, who **Pansy** had married, and if she'd had any kids…if any bloke even _wanted _to marry her.

"Well, we might as well go catch up with Harry and the others."

I pulled him along with me over to my friends.

"'Nise!" they grinned. The girls hugged me tightly while Harry and Ron patted Draco on the back as they did one of those guy hugs- where they hug- but fiercely pat the other's back, grinning. Then we switched sides and he weakly hugged the girls, but I launched myself at the guys- wrapping one arm around each of them to pull them to me.

They laughed and we broke apart.

"You see us every day at the Auror's office- what's the big reunion act for?"

"We're here. The Ministry of Magic doesn't count, Mr. Head of Auror's Office." I said, speaking mostly to Harry.

"So, still with that one?" Bill joined us, jerking his thumb at Draco.

"Still married to Fleur?" I shot back, grinning, like a Cheshire cat, and speaking of the devil, she appeared.

"Just saw Victoire off…Teddy did too…Can't believe 'e grew up without 'is parents…poor boy."

"Little Lupin still has Harry, and the rest of us." I reminded her.

"Oh Denise! 'ow great it is to see you. You're so young, and so beautiful. Are you sure you're not part veela?" she kissed both of my cheeks as we greeted each other.

"Quite sure." I stated. Draco joined me and swooped in to kiss my cheek.

Fleur saw. She was 40 something by now, and still looked gorgeous.

"'ow 'dorable!" she clapped her hands. "Still zhe perfect dream couple."

Harry and Ginny, and Ron and Hermione looked at Fleur as if to say- Hello? We're related to you!

"So who did you zee off?" Fleur asked me.

"Our son- Scorpius."

"Of course! Looks just like 'is father, zat one. Just as Lily, James, and Albus resemble 'arry and Ginny, and Rose resembles Ron and 'ermione."

We kept talking about not only our children, but Hogwarts, and we joked around, having fun, and we were the only ones left on the entire platform, as everyone had already gone.

It was like old times once more.

...

**Well...that's it. All 75 chapters are up! I hope you all enjoyed this story- review to tell me what you thought- and what your favorite part(s) were. Who was your favorite friendship with Denise and who? For ex: Fred and her, the trio and her (the trio doesn't have to be together- it can just be one of them like Harry/ Denise.) Alert, fav, subscribe. :) I've had so much fun writing this- and I hope you all enjoyed reading it as I did creating it. Enjoy the end! :'( So sad, it's like saying goodbye isn't it? REVIEW!...Wouldn't it be great if someone wrote a review for each chapter in the story? That'd be the best thing ever haha...Hm...I wonder- maybe I should write a sequel. I have some ideas- but they'd be relatively short, and DEFINITELY not as deep and detailed as this one was...maybe...leave your thoughts in reviews. **

**...Also- I have one more song that can represent Denise. She Can Get It by Kevin Rudolf- for how she attracts many guys etc. **

**P.S- I'll have links on my profile to what Denise's wedding dress was, along with her hairstyle for the wedding. **

**P.P.S- Denise's outfit and hair in this part- as an adult- at 36- is how Draco's wife in the movie had her hair and clothes...but they DON'T look the same...Denise is supposed to be amazingly gorgeous...so...you do the math.**


	77. AN: A Sequel?

A/N: I've just published a sequel! So go check that out! But remember to review this story, leaving your thoughts and etc. J


End file.
